Broken Wings
by Mansi jain
Summary: Draco is banished out of Britain. Harry searches for him relentlessly and eventually finds him in 'Shameless Desires' where he works as an escort. Three months later they get married and five year later they get divorced. 4 years down the line, Harry realizes that he wants Draco back but Draco is not ready to forgive Harry. Rent-boy Draco
1. Chapter 1 Anger and Regrets

**_Title: Broken Wings_**

 ** _Chapter-1_**

 ** _Anger and Regrets_**

 _Harry unlocked the door and tiptoed so as not to alert Draco. It was irritating to enter in his home like a thief after a complete day of working hard. Training teenage wizards in duelling was not an easy task. It was an extremely tiring activity and he was also working on a book on it which made it impossible to return home on time. But Draco never understood his reasons. To him, they were flimsy excuses which Harry made to fool him and he would not be fooled by anyone._

 _To be honest, Harry was completely fed up of his dear husband Draco Malfoy's temper tantrums. Perhaps it had been a mistake to marry the blonde. Draco was jealou,s insecure and – and just damaged. He had married the man because he was in love with Draco and sometimes he wondered whether he even knew the meaning of love. Perhaps it had been an obsession which was satisfied when Draco married him. He was not ready to tolerate the man's extreme possessiveness at all._

 _"_ _WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Draco shouted and the room that had been completely dark lit up and a glass flew towards him. Harry barely avoided it by a millisecond. He turned towards the blonde, angry beyond any measure._

 _"_ _Where were you Harry? I have been waiting for you for two hours." The blonde glared at him and Harry glared right back. Draco's eyes burnt and his face was red with anger and Harry found Draco to be the most beautiful man on earth but not when things were being thrown on his head._

 _"_ _You are not my bloody keeper Draco. I am allowed to leave and come as and when I please." He stomped towards Draco and crossed his arms._

 _"_ _I am sure you were with your co-instructor. Giving extra lessons to kids, eh?" Draco sneered at him and Harry sneered back "Perhaps, yes. At least, he doesn't keep on shouting at me."_

 _Draco stared at him, stunned for a couple of minutes. Harry shook his head and walked away from him._

 _"_ _HE IS NOT THE ONE WHO MAINTAINS YOUR HOUSE, POTTER. HE IS NOT THE ONE WHO SATISFIES YOUR DESIRES." Draco shouted and continued relentlessly "SOMETIMES, I WONDER, IF YOUR MOTIVE FOR MARRYING ME WAS TO HAVE SEX WITH ME. MARRIAGE WAS NOT EVEN NECESSARY, YOU KNOW. I WAS AVAILABLE AT SHAMELESS DESIRES AT A VERY LOW PRICE. YOU COULD HAVE PURCHASED ME AND THEN SLEPT WITH ME AND THEN GOTTEN RID OF ME."_

 _Harry was tired and angry and annoyed. He wanted to make love to Draco and then sleep in his arms. But no. Draco wanted to quarrel with him and over stupid matters, no less._

 _So what if he was late._

 _"_ _PERHAPS, I SHOULD HAVE. SEEING THAT SEX IS ALL WE AGREE UPON THESE DAYS. EXCEPT FOR THE FEW MOMENTS I SPEND FUCKING YOU, YOU ARE ALWAYS ANNOYED WITH ME. IF YOU HAVE SO MANY PROBLEMS WITH ME, WHY DON'T YOU BLOODY LEAVE MY HOUSE?" Harry shouted right back and later, he would understand the words he had uttered in his anger but right then, all he knew was his anger and frustration over Draco's pointless insecurity. "I COULD HAVE MARRIED SOMEONE ELSE AND STAYED IN BRITAIN. HE WOULD HAVE VALUED ME INSTEAD OF FIGHTING WITH ME POINTLESSLY."_

 _Draco's next few words would never escape Harry's nightmares, for they were not angry. The words and tone in which they were spoken made it obvious that Harry had confirmed Draco's worst fears, that he had destroyed everything that they had built bit by bit during the past five years. With a single recklessly spoken sentence, he had destroyed Draco's fragile ego._

 _"_ _You really think so? You really think that it would have been better to purchase my services instead of marrying-"His husband spoke softly._

 _Harry walked forward and looked into his eyes before speaking "What have you ever done except sitting at home and spending my money. Your clothes, your blanket, your food, everything comes from what I earn. This is how you pay me back, by shouting at me, by quarrelling with me over pointless matters. You don't even deserve all this. All you do is sit at home and brood uselessly, or make plans to annoy me to hell."_

 _"_ _I had started brewing potions again. I am-"Draco started in a small voice, his eyes lowered towards the floor._

 _"_ _Potions, for which ingredients are purchased from my hard earned money. Have you even sold a single potion till now? It makes one think whether you are even talented in potion making, Draco. Perhaps, your father was right. You are good for nothing. You are a parasite." Harry sneered at him angrily. He should have stopped when he noticed Draco's shoulders quivering but he did not stop. Stopping had always been impossible for him._

 _"_ _Seeing that I am the only one who can provide for you, you must be thankful to me. But no, you shout at me, throw things at me, expensive things that have been bought by my money, might I add."_

 _"_ _I am sorry." Draco's voice was so small that it could barely be heard any longer. The blonde was still looking at the floor, his shaking hands in his pocket and his quivering shoulders slumped in defeat._

 _"_ _Being a parasite is not enough for you. No, you have to a bloody nuisance and ask my co-instructors to stay away from me. What the fuck you think of yourself? It is so bloody embarrassing for me. Why don't you mind your own business? I am providing for you without any questions, aren't I? Even better, why don't you get out of my house? Since you have so many issues with me and my habits, it would be better to get out and fend for yourself, for once, or perhaps be a parasite on someone else. Just leave me alone." Harry finished his rant and panted for breath._

 _When Draco looked up and met his eyes, he knew at once that it was over. With a jerk, he realized what he had said._

 _No words were needed anymore. Harry knew that he had broken Draco and the blonde would leave him. His retreat to their room proved his words._

 _Five years and three months ago he had bought Draco to his house and all Draco had owned was a trunk, filled with two torn shirts and two trousers and two pairs of undergarments. Harry had never really understood why Draco had never discarded the clothes or his trunk when he had everything now._

 _The realization stuck him like a slap on his face. Draco had always known that Harry would do this and had wanted to have a few things to his name when he was thrown out of the house._

 _"_ _Draco, where are you- where are you going?" He stammered and tried to control his heart beats when Draco stood in front of him, his little trunk in his hand and tears in his eyes._

 _"_ _I am leaving. I would rather not be a parasite on you, Harry." He whispered in a small voice, his eyes staring at his trunk. "When you brought me here, I had this trunk and a pair of clothes to my name. Over the years, I added some things to it. I wondered, if I could take them with me. I picked them out of your dustbin."_

 _Harry stared at the man, terrified beyond measure. "Draco, I am really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."_

 _Draco ignored him this time and knelt on his knees. Then he opened his little trunk and emptied the contents. "I had brought these pairs of clothes with me and I found this pen in trash. I picked it up because you had been using it for years and I kind of got attached to it."_

 _Harry stared in shock at the fountain pen that he had thrown away because he had got bored of it. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he knelt in front of Draco._

 _"_ _Draco, please stop. I am sorry."_

 _But, the blonde went on "This vial. You gifted it to me on my second last birthday. I keep my personal potions in it. Can I take it?_

 _"_ _Yes, but you don't have to leave. Please, I am sorry." Harry whispered frantically._

 _"_ _This scarf is also yours. You had thrown it but I just- I had gotten so used to seeing it on you so I preserved it. I couldn't throw it away. Could I perhaps take it with me?" Draco whispered after taking out the last thing in the trunk._

 _"_ _Yes. Please stop it Draco. Do not leave." Harry begged him._

 _"_ _This is all. I have not taken anything else. You can check if you want to." Draco ignored his pleading and spoke softly._

 _"_ _Just stop, Draco. I am sorry. I do not want you to leave." Harry tried to hold Draco's shoulders but Draco backed off and started packing his very few possessions in the trunk._

 _"_ _Where will you go? You do not have any job. Please do not leave." Harry pleaded but Draco shook his head adamantly._

 _"_ _Who will you live with?" Harry tried to reason with him._

 _"_ _I will live on the streets. It will be better then living with someone who considers me a parasite. I did not want to impose on you. I am sorry." Draco whispered and got up. His face was devastated._

 _"_ _Please wait, Draco." Harry hurried after him, trying to stop the man but he knew that Draco would not stop, not this time._

 _"_ _I have to go. I will send the divorce papers to you and then you will be completely free of me. I am so sorry Harry. Take care of yourself." Draco whispered and looked into his eyes for one last time. He was standing at the door and Harry was on the last stair. Harry's eyes were moist and his heart was still beating frantically and tears were trickling down Draco's eyes, which were trying to capture the house he had lived in for the past five years and three months._

 _"_ _This is your house too, Draco. You do not need to leave it." Harry tried one last time and the answer that he got turned his blood cold._

 _"_ _I have nothing to call mine. Once upon a time, I had virtue but I lost it during the year I whored myself out to countless people to earn bread and butter. I had parents but they disowned me. I had a godfather but I could not return to him because he must be so ashamed of me. I lost my friends when I was banished. Five years and three months ago, you brought me here and you married me three months later. I thought perhaps I could call you mine. How could I forget that I was just a thing that you had purchased?" He spoke softly, as if lost in his thoughts._

 _"_ _I got the man captured and he returned the money to me." Harry argued._

 _"_ _How could I forget that you were too pure to be mine, that I was just a worthless, useless whore. This house, this money, this food, it is all yours Harry. It was never mine. I apologise for presuming otherwise. I will return the clothes I am wearing after getting them cleaned." Draco whispered softly and Harry's heart broke with every word. It was cold outside. How will Draco survive without a cloak on him?_

 _"_ _No, don't return the cloak or the clothes. It is cold outside." Harry said softly._

 _"_ _I don't want to live on your money. I would like to say one last thing, though." Draco held the doorknob and looked at him with sad eyes for one last time._

 _"_ _What?" Harry asked, with heart caught in his throat._

 _"_ _I love you. I have loved you for the past five years, even though I have quarrelled with you countless times. Though, you were not mine, I was and will be yours, in every matter of the word." Draco whispered and his voice broke and tears fell down his cheeks but he did not stop. He left Harry and his home._

Four years had passed since then and Harry had still not forgotten anything about that night. Four years had made Harry realize that he was not living in a home. He was living in four walls. Draco had transformed the four walls into a home.

There was nothing except emptiness when he returned. Students trained under him and left and got married and were happy in their lives but Harry was stuck forever in that one night.

Four years and Draco's potion making had become famous all over the world. Every newspaper was filled with the tales of how Draco saved another child with his miraculous potion. Under the guidance of Severus Snape, he had flourished and achieved what no one had expected of him. He had never liked cooking and had not appreciated Draco's cooking at all. Many at time, he had thrown the food in dustbin because he had already eaten outside.

Four years had taught him that nothing could substitute Draco's cooking.

Another thing he realized was that Draco's was very skilled at potions when he found the local hangover potion in place of Draco's brewed one. The taste was horrible and the effect was negligible. Most of the times, he arrived drunk at home, an empty place that consisted of nothing except walls and furniture. What was he supposed to do with the furniture or walls?

His best friends had tried to support him. He had shouted at them and asked them to leave him alone. They had still not left him. Four years made him realize that he really was a heartless bastard. Ron and Hermione had followed him when he had married Draco Malfoy and had to leave Britain for that and he thrown them out of his house.

Ron and Hermione had been with him until last year. This was his first lonely birthday.

Draco had always prepared a cake for him and a meal of his choice on his birthday and he remembered how he had come late, having celebrated with his co-instructors. Of course, Draco had been livid and heartbroken. Four years and he couldn't substitute anything that Draco had touched.

Four years and Draco was still as antisocial as ever. He had no friends or a life partner. He had not dated anyone.

As far as Harry knew, he had no one except Severus. Harry had destroyed any chance Draco had to marry and have a family. True to his word, Draco had told the press that he had already given his heart to someone else and would not marry ever again.

Harry had received the pair of clothes that Draco had on him that day a year later through owl and a letter thanking him for everything. He had also received a large sum of money which, according to Draco, Harry had spent on him.

Harry had never received the divorce papers, though. He had a hunch as to why but he did not want to investigate. What he wanted was to reconcile with his best friends at least.

Staring at his hands, he blinked his moist eyes. He had to go on somehow. Ron and Hermione would forgive him. They had never returned to Britain and were waiting for him to return.

He realized that he was too ashamed of himself to ask for their forgiveness. He brought his glass to his lips and took another gulp of his Vodka.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy happy lonely birthday to me. Lonely birthday..."

As usual, he never realized when he lost consciousness and fell on the floor, drunk and far gone to even get and reach his bedroom, just like it had happened a countless time during the past four years.

XXXX

 _ **Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2 Painful Memories

_**AnimeMerodi:Next Update. Please read and review. thanks for reviewing.**_

 _ **MeltingLove : Next Update. Please read and review. thanks for reviewing**_

 _ **Cat1334: Next Update. Please read and review. thanks for reviewing**_

 _ **MissieMalfoy: That's definitely not the end. that's just the starting. Please read and review. thanks for reviewing**_

 _ **Purple: Hey, thank you so very much. Please read and review**_

 _ **ConfusedBobby: :( I am sorry you think so. Hope you can find some other stories to your liking. Thanks for commenting anyways. Please read and review**_

 _ **Guest : That's definitely not the end. that's just the starting. Please read and review. thanks for reviewing**_

 ** _Chapter-2_**

 ** _Painful Memories_**

Draco had always been an early riser. After all these years, his habit had not changed. The fact that Severus was also an early riser like him had only encouraged him.

"Severus I am going. When will you come?" He called after having worn his jogging clothes. Another thing he loved was jogging. He loved remaining fit and had been jogging constantly for three years now. Inspired by him, Severus had started morning jog too.

"Ten minutes. Go on." His voice reached Draco from somewhere inside his room.

Draco smirked "Will Remus come today?"

Draco ran out when Severus cursed loudly and creatively. Merlin! He loved teasing Severus. He started jogging slowly and it was as exhilarating as it always had been for him. It had actually been Sirius who had suggested him to start jogging. Severus had forced him to fix an appointment with Sirius, who had become a mind healer, to everyone's surprise. Although he had been reluctant initially, he had accepted later on that Sirius had helped him a lot. The fact that he was mum's brother and thus his family, helped a lot. Sirius had shared his post Azkaban experience with him and it had helped Draco to open to the other man.

Another man who had helped him was Remus Lupin. He had realized that Severus had a crush on Remus which was returned and he had helped them to get together. Their friendship had deepened after that. Sirius liked jogging too and jogged with him when his job profession permitted him to and so did Remus.

Severus and Remus ran an institute in which they taught potions and DADA, respectively to students below eleven.

Draco was a potion master and thus had the luxury to maintain his jogging regime for which he was glad. Potions were another thing he loved. Severus had helped him in that area. Four years back when he had left Harry and his house, he had had nowhere to go. His parents had been sentenced to Azkaban for eleven years and their vaults were blocked. Their manors and properties were locked down for eleven years and he couldn't resort to whoring himself again. He had breathed hard and decided to approach his godfather, Severus.

Severus had tried to find him after his and his parents's sentences but he had run off. He had been banished from Britain Wizard world and he had not wanted to be a burden on Severus. Four years ago, when he had knocked on Severus's door and stood there on the porch with the trunk and Severus had invited him to his house, Draco realized that he had really hurt his godfather by resorting to prostitution instead of approaching him. Severus had not forgotten and had not forgiven him for not trusting Severus enough. It had taken a long time for him to forgive Draco. He also held a very unhealthy grudge against father. Draco had tried to talk to Severus but Severus had refused to listen to anything.

Draco had his answer memorised now "Your father was and is my best friend and any anger or disappointment that I hold towards him will be taken care of when your bastard of a father returns from Azakaban." Draco only sighed and let it go.

Past four years had done wonders for him. He had created a name for himself as a potions master and had invented many potions which had treated countless diseases. He had received countless offers from Britain to return which he had refused. Why would he return to the country that had forced him to sell his body to feed himself and to find a place to live? If anyone wanted his services, they could approach him in France. They had even offered to reduce his parents's sentences which had been refused by him because his parents did not wish to reduce the sentence. They wanted to complete the sentence. They did not want anyone's favours.

Having taken three rounds, he stopped and drank a sip of water and bent down with his hands on his knees to take deep breaths.

"Um, Hello Mr. Malfoy, could I talk to you for a moment?" The cautious voice took Draco down the memory lane that he always avoided and he couldn't prevent the sudden onslaught of memories ...

 _Draco had not had a single customer today and his stomach was grumbling with hunger. He had not visited shameless desires yet. He had wanted to avoid it but he would have to visit it now if he wanted to earn to eat something. The money that he had earned had gone towards rent of his apartment and he did not have a single penny left._

 _He was about to leave for the club when he saw a beautiful man come towards him. He was beautiful yes. On close scrutiny, he realized that he was a veela._

 _"Hello, do you want to have some fun?" Draco called him from some distance, feigning desire in his eyes. The Veela stopped and his eyes trailed from Draco's head to stomach and lingered on his crotch. The Veela licked his lips and came close to him. Draco breathed hard when he felt the familiar disgust turn his stomach. He wanted to turn back and walk away but he did not have any money. He had to at least eat a little to stay alive._

 _Draco shuddered when the other man pushed his body towards the opposite wall and crushed him between his own body and the wall. The veela had blue eyes and they were very captivating, but then which Veela wasn't._

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry."

 _"Hello, beautiful. Want to have some fun, eh?"_

Draco breathed hard and tried to stop his train of thoughts but the bastard's voice destroyed his attempts to keep the memory at bay.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy. I know that I mistreated you that day and I apologize from the bottom of my heart."

Draco wanted to scream at him but the memories won't allow him to even stand straight and face him.

 _"Yes." Draco swallowed and replied in a husky voice._

 _"How much do you charge?"_

 _"50 Galleons an hour." Draco whispered and the veela licked his ear lobe. Draco's eyes closed in revulsion "We can go to your place."_

 _"I will pay you 1000 Galleons if you bend on your hands and knees and let me fuck you here and now. Are you up to it?" The man replied and Draco did not want to do it. They were on the street and anyone could pass them and Draco won't be able to take the humiliation but he was hungry. He had not eaten for two days and 1000 Galleons was a lot so he nodded reluctantly. What followed was one of the most humiliating moments of his life._

 _The Veela took him there and then, hard and dirty and threw the notes on his back after words. He did not even bother to clean Draco. Draco lay naked, dirty, aching and bleeding like the filth he was on the road._

Draco blinked hard to avoid the images that ran in his mind now. It had been bloody humiliating. He had been fucked raw and dirty on the street for a mere 1000 galleons. Draco closed his eyes and tried to control the rage that was clouding his mind now. The urge to get up and strangle the Veela to death was so bloody strong that he could barely prevent it and then the bastard had to go and ruin his control.

"Mr. Malfoy, please. I just want to apologise. Please, can we-"

In a blur of motion, Draco had stood up and enclosed both his hands around the Veela's throat. He wanted the Veela to shut up and leave him alone. Why did he have to throw everything on his face.

Bloody bastard

Blue eyes that had mocked him that night stared at him with panic and hands that had spanked his arse on the street tried to pry his hands off from his neck. Draco growled and tightened his hold on the neck.

"Forgiveness. You want forgiveness. Do you know what I want? I want to kill you and remove the reminders of the humiliation I suffered at your hands that night and I will kill you today." Draco growled lowly and people were starting to gather around him as he tightened his hands around the throat. "Perhaps I could fuck you dirty here and now and throw some measly notes on your violated body. It's just that I am not a monster and I cannot stoop to your levels. Killing you will suffice." Blue widened and hands became desperate and still Draco did not release him. He wanted to kill the bastard. He had the gall to come in front of him and ask for forgiveness after he had treated him like a filthy piece of shit.

"DRACO. LET HIM GO." A voice shouted and he realized that it was Sirius. Without even turning back, he snarled "I will kill this bastard. He wants my forgiveness. He wants my bloody forgiveness. Nothing short of his death would be enough. "

Sirius reached him and tried to pry his hands off and the veela held his shoulders and shook his head and Draco growled angrily. Fury ran throughout his body and his face was red with anger.

"You will remove your hands from his body at this very moment and let him go." Severus who had reached him and was standing beside him spoke in a very stern voice. Draco would have snarled at anyone else but one look into Severus's eyes and he knew that Severus would not tolerate denial for an answer. He growled and breathed hard and removed his hands from the bastard's neck. Sometimes he wondered if he would have turned into an angry and insane man had it not been for Severus.

The Veela started panting for breath and massaging his neck while Sirius held him by his waist to control his fury.

"Mr. Malfoy. Please, I just wanted to –" The veela walked towards him and spoke with terrified eyes. Draco had never asked his name, so he did not know what it was. Draco snarled and tried to pounce on him but Sirius's hands prevented him and he would thank him later but right then, the restraining hands frustrated him to no end.

Severus's cold voice stopped his struggles. The man's obsidian eyes were as cold as eyes as he stood in front of him and faced the Veela with crossed hands "Why did you come here? What did you expect to find? A man who would drop on his knees and cry because you violated him, eh? He will kill you if you show your face again. I will have you know that he would have killed you if we had not intervened and you must thank Sirius Black for that. If you value your life, fuck off and do not show your filthy face again."

Draco struggled again as he saw the Veela nod and look at him with apologetic blue eyes before running away.

"Calm down at once." Severus barked at him and then everyone around them "What are you all waiting for? Go away."

Draco snarled back "Why did you not let me –"

Sirius cut him off "Did you want us to let you ruin your career for a moment of aggression." And Draco stopped struggling "I am fine. Let me go. I have to jog and then I have to return to my potions lab. Do you not have work to do, Severus? I am sure your werewolf is waiting for you to play teacher with him."

"I will thank you to not bring Remus in between all this." He muttered softly and Draco knew that he had crossed some invisible limit. He sighed in frustration and Sirius released his waist.

"Draco. You have to learn to control your anger before it controls you." Sirius looked at him and spoke very seriously. "You know that your parents will be released tomorrow and will be arriving straightaway at Severus's to meet you. You will be the only one standing between your father and Severus at that moment. I know that eleven years in Azkaban have not changed Lucius and Severus has accumulated his anger for so long. None of them would back off and would hurt each other if you don't control them. Your mum won't be in any position to fight with anyone. She would be too devastated to do anything except hugging you."

"Too right." Remus's soft voice reached them and Draco smirked at Severus whose cheeks tinged pink even as he glared at Draco. Remus was a good man. His presence had always soothed Draco and he did not know the reason for the same.

He turned towards Remus who was jogging and smiling knowingly at him. He smiled back and Severus muttered "I will never understand the reason you calm down as soon as he arrives."

Draco shrugged "Dunno" and hugged the werewolf warmly before smiling "Good morning." He pulled back and complained "They did not let me kill him. I so wanted to. I hate him." He had spoken the words softly and the man patted his shoulder "I can't say that I don't agree with them, though I sympathise with you. You have worked so hard to reach at this point. I don't want you to ruin it for anyone or anything at all. Don't you agree?"

Draco thought for a moment and nodded. His anger had drained from him. Not for the first time, he found himself wondering why Remus had this effect on him "You are right. I will be off to my lab now."

"Bye." Remus and Sirius called and started jogging. It was Severus's soft voice which stopped him in his tracks. "I want to talk to you about something."

"NOT that again. I will not talk about it and I really want to know about the divorce papers that I gave to you two years back. What happened of them?" Draco spoke and sighed in frustration when Severus merely shrugged "I don't know." and Draco knew that Severus was not lying, which meant that someone had helped him.

"I received a letter from his healer again. It came day before yesterday, a day after his birthday." Severus muttered, his eyes blank. "His condition is getting worse."

"It's not the first time and I am sure it won't be the last." Draco snapped at the man and crossed his arms.

"I will owl the letter to you. You can read it yourself and you are still married to him, whether you like it or not. You are the closest relative of his." Severus muttered and turned away.

Draco yelled at him "He is a bastard and I don't care about him."

"Keep telling that to yourself." Severus spoke and Draco huffed angrily before resuming his walk towards home, grumbling to himself "Bastard. Drunkard. Idiot. Can't let me live peacefully."

When Draco entered his room and looked at his cold and empty bed, he couldn't help but feel a strange longing for Harry. Four years had not been enough to get rid of the stupid desire and longing for that bloody scarhead.

"SELFISH PRICK." Draco snarled to himself and retreated to his bathroom to shower and get ready for the day, slamming the door closed loudly to release some of the fury and frustration that he felt.

He had given up on crying four years back. No. Anger was a better way to release sadness and depression. He would not cry. He was not weak. He would destroy anyone and everyone from his past who would ever deign to try to ruin the new life Draco had created for himself and he would NOT return to Harry, no matter how many times his healer Hermion Granger-Weasley owled them or Ronald Weasley requested him to please talk to his friend because they deserve each other.

Harry deserved someone who was whole, someone who had not been fucked over by countless nameless people for money, someone who was not broken because that was what Draco was.

Broken.

When the door of the bathroom had closed and Draco was sure that no one would witness his weakness, Draco slid down the wall and placed his head on his knees and only then did tears that he had held in his eyes ever since he had seen that Veela were allowed to fall down his cheeks.

XXXX

 ** _Please review_**


	3. Chapter 3 Helpless and Frustrated

_**Chapter-3**_

 _ **Helpless and Frustrated**_

Harry opened his eyes and expected to find himself on his floor, surrounded by empty and mostly broken bottles of Vodka and blinked his eyes and realized that he was on a bed instead. His eyebrows rose in confusion and surprise when he looked around and realized that he was not at his own home.

He sniffed and strong smell of medicines attacked his nose and he realized with a jerk that he was at St. Mungos. The voice of a throat being cleared attracted his attention and he twisted his head a little. His confusion transformed into shock when he came face to face with Hermione who was now wearing her gloves and coming towards him with a very professional face.

"I have taken your case, Mr. Potter. All the healers who had been in charge of your case previously had been instructed by me. I have decided to treat you personally now." She said and walked towards him. Her face was carefully blank and Harry cleared his own throat, which was apparently ignored by her.

"This is the twenty fifth time you have been brought over here in the past year because the over consumption of alcohol and-"She started speaking and placed a vial containing blue liquid on his lips. He interrupted her after consuming the potion "I am sorry and you do not have to talk like this with your best friend."

She looked at him with eyes shining with tears "He has moved on with his life. Why don't you-"

"He has not moved on. He would have got married if he had. You know he hasn't." Harry cut her off again.

"Your body won't be able to bear so much alcohol, Harry. You have to stop it. It has been four years." She continued and placed another vial on his lips. He dutifully drank the potion again before replying "How did you find me?"

"Imagine my surprise when Ron returned, red faced and utterly terrified with your unconscious body at around 1." She replied and her eyes were shining again. He swallowed when he realized that his best friends still cared for him, even though he did not deserve their care at all. He had asked them to leave him alone when they had tried to stop his alcohol a year back. That had been a wrong step.

"I am sorry." He repeated and licked his lips.

"Please stop it now. You have to stop taking so much alcohol all the time. It's not healthy." She said and sat on a chair beside his bed with her head in his hands. "I have sent so many letters to Draco. He does not reply to any of them. Even Ron tried to talk to him. He simply ignores us."

Harry sighed and whispered "I did hurt him and you must stop bothering him like this."

"Two hands are needed for clapping, Harry. Your relationship was never healthy. It was bound to end. For instance, you never spoke about Draco's past or yours." Hermione was looking at him and Harry looked away with a mumble "He suffered more-"

"How can you even compare the suffering of two people?" She started and Harry interrupted her "Perhaps you are right but he will never come back. He is done with me and our marriage."

"Then, why don't you just move on? When you know that he would never be back, what is the point of waiting for him?" She asked and he looked at his hands. It was not something he did not know himself. By all means, four years was a long time and was enough to move on. The duelling school in which he trained students had asked him to attend once a week. Not that he blamed them. He was rarely ever fully conscious and he was almost always having a hangover when he was not drunk.

The board of the school claimed that he was not a good influence on students. Students thought that it was cool to drink. With time on his hands, he had nothing but to look at the walls and the old photos that belonged to the period when they were happy, or perhaps he was because apparently, Draco had never gotten over his past. Harry had just been too blind. He should have seen his pain behind his smile but he had chosen to ignore it. He had started drinking because he made him forget everything, if only for a short period of time.

"Harry. You are zoning out. You don't have to keep it all inside you and you don't have to return to your place. Just live at ours." She spoke softly and he shook his head "I can't let it go. I- I can't move on. I love him too much Hermione and the fact that it's just my fault-"

"It's not entirely your fault. He must have sought help. He should have spoken to you but he-"Hermione defended him and he sighed before cutting her off "Leave it be Hermione. I just can't move on."

"I can't let you drown yourself in alcohol, Harry. That's just- how- how can you expect me to let you die slowly?" She replied and abruptly stood up "I am sorry but you are forcing me to take the matters in my hands. I have let it go long enough. Perhaps, you disapprove but you can disapprove all you want."

"What- Where are you going? Just stop interfering."

She laughed bitterly at his stammered words "We had been stupid enough to acquiesce to your wishes a year back. It won't happen again. Insult us all you want, Harry. Good bye."

She apparated before Harry had even opened his mouth and he was left gaping at the door, wondering worriedly where she had gone.

Ten minutes later, he crawled out of the bed tiredly and apparated to his place.

XXXX

Draco was trying to stop his godfather from killing his father in the fit of rage that did not seem to cease. It was all in vain, of course. Severus was an unstoppable force of nature and father had only become stronger in Azkaban. The dementors had been banished after Voldemort's defeat and Azkaban did not have the effect it had had in past on the prisoners.

"You taught him not to take anyone's help?" Severus shouted even as he tried to restrain him from his shoulders. Father was as adamant as ever "I had not asked him not to ask your help. He is your bloody godson. You should have searched for him." He spoke coldly.

"I did, god damnit. I searched everywhere and by the time I succeeded, Potter had found him and they seemed happy." Severus's voice was furious and Draco had never seen him so angry.

"Will you both just SHUT UP?" He shouted, frustrated by their quarrelling and mother's incessant tears. Mother had not stopped crying ever since Severus had told or rather shouted everything to father. To say that father had been shocked would be an understatement. Father had turned completely white. He had only ever seen him so shaken up when he had realized that Lord Voldemort had returned from death.

"NO." They yelled at him and he continued "Bygones are bygones and I have- have moved on." Of course, his fingers trembled on Severus's shoulder and he averted his gaze. He was after all lying and father and godfather always read his face.

"You can't even say it. Of course, you haven't moved on." Father whispered, keeping his cold and angry eyes on Severus.

"You will notice that once he decided to leave Potter, I did bring him to my house. I had in fact been keeping an eye on him ever since I had found him. Had you not been stupid to join-"Severus snapped, his chest heaving for breath and father cut him off "I committed a mistake and I apologize for the same. I have in fact paid for it in Azkaban along with Narcissa. I had left him in your care. As a godfather, you must have forced him to listen to you but you-"

Severus struggled in his hold to go and punch father and when Draco did not let go, he shouted "He vanished, you bastard. He completely vanished. His wand had been snapped. I had no way to follow his magical signature even. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't care about that. My son was forced to-"Father stopped because his voice broke off and Draco read his misery this time. His godfather was not faring any better. He had stopped struggling and Draco knew that Draco's arms were the only thing supporting him. He would have fallen down, had Draco not been holding him. Mother was crying silently. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she stared at the fire place and Draco did not know what to do. He was simply frustrated.

Granger couldn't have chosen a worst time to arrive. She knocked and he flicked his wand to open the door. To say that he was irritated to see her would be an understatement. Her greeting was just icing on the top of his fury.

"Look, Draco. I have waited for a long time. Either you move on or you reconcile with Harry. He won't stop drinking and I cannot see him creating a pit for himself that grows deeper as the days pass." She spoke softly and Draco just stared at the nosy woman.

"I should never have left Draco with you. I should have taken him away when I had the chance. You destroyed his life. I HATE YOU SO-"Severus shouted and released himself from Draco's hold because Draco was busy gaping at Granger standing in front of him with crossed arms.

"Perhaps you should have, Severus. I DELARED YOU AS HIS GODFATHER FOR A REASON. I DID NOT TRUST MYSELF. YOU FAILED SEVERUS BECAUSE YOU WERE CONCERNED ABOUT POTTER'S WELFARE ALL THE-"A solid punch on his cheeks silenced father and Draco stared at Severus who was staring red faced at father.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU BASTARD. HAD I CARED FOR POTTER AT ALL, HE WON'T HAVE BEEN A BLOODY DRUNK AT THIS PRESENT MOMENT AND HERMIONE GRANGER WON'T BE STANDING IN FRONT OF US. YOU DID NOT HAVE DUMBLEDORE-"He shouted father retorted furiously "OH! Please, Dumbledore did not lift a single finger to search Draco. I am quite sure that he led to-"

"One more word and you will have no mouth to speak at all, Lucius. He did everything in his hands to search Draco. There was no way to search him. You were busy paying for your sins in bloody Azkaban when you should have been here helping your son. It's your fault in the first place for keeping him ignorant about everything muggle." Severus was panting by the end and he was so angry that his hands were trembling and his face was completely red. Father was not faring any better. His hands were clenched into fists and he was glaring dangerously at Severus. Draco knew that he would have to interfere if he wanted to avoid any further fights.

He walked stood between them, facing Severus. He couldn't even look at father yet.

"Look, both of you are my fathers and it was my mistake for being an ignorant fool. Past is past and I have move- moved on." Draco's stammer at the end gave him away and his father whispered softly "You can't even look at me. You can't even say it and you want me to believe it Draco." Father spoke and Draco stayed quiet, looking at Severus with shame in his eyes. "Look at me Draco." Father said and Draco shook his head.

"Lucius, leave it." Mother whispered brokenly and Draco simply couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much. He snapped at them "You have got the manor now. You can return there. You have elves to serve you."

"We came to meet you, Draco." Mother replied and Draco couldn't bear to look at her. He had almost forgotten Granger's presence. Almost. She made herself known by a simply whispered sentence "I hate to interrupt this but I really do need to speak to you Draco." Draco looked at her with narrowed eyes. How dare she? Always interfering. Bloody nosy woman! Weasley and Granger had been one of the several causes of Draco's quarrels with Harry.

He glared at her and said coldly "What do you need?" His voice must really have been cold because she literally staggered and stared at him "I just ne- need to talk to you about Harry."

"Of course, Potter again. You had to go and marry Potter, Draco. Honestly, of all people-" Father mocked Severus interrupted with a snapped "There is nothing wrong with Harry. Do not make presumptions. He is one of the reasons your son is even alive."

"Shut up, Severus." Father snapped and Severus snapped back "You bloody shut your filthy mouth."

"I really need to talk to you, Draco." Granger interrupted again and Draco burst "FUCKING SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Everyone froze and he glared at Granger spitefully "You want to talk to me about Potter. Let us talk in the bloody 'boy who lived to be the bane of my existence's' presence, eh? Perhaps that would force you to stop interfering in others life."

Granger's mouth dropped open in shock and she stuttered "What do you mean? I –"

"Oh! I will definitely tell you today. Come on, let's leave." He glared at her held her wrist painfully. She winced and said "Draco, please-"

"Shut up." He snapped and apparated to the place he had avoided for four long years.

Harry's and his old home.

XXXX

 _Please review_


	4. Chapter 4 Buried Anger

**_Chapter-4_**

 ** _Buried Anger_**

Harry had just served a glass of Vodka for himself when he heard a Pop and wondered how could anyone apparate inside his house. Only Draco, Hermione and Ron could. Ron and Hermione never did and Draco, well, he never would. His glass almost fell from his hands when Draco Malfoy stormed inside his kitchen with a very teary Hermione Granger. He was holding Hermione's hands painfully. Belatedly, he realized that he was gaping open mouthed at his husband who was looking him with furious and narrowed silver eyes.

The glass did fall from his hands when Draco threw Hermione towards him. He opened his arms and Hermione fell in them, sobbing frantically.

"KEEP HER ON A BLOODY LEASH. SHE HAS BEEN HOUNDING ME FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS." He shouted on the top of his voice and it had been so long since Harry had heard Draco's voice from so close. He stared at Draco's lips.

"Letter after FUCKING LETTER. I asked her not to send any letters but the bloody persistent bitch does not know when to stop." Draco continued in a dangerous voice.

"Oh! Harry." Hermione sobbed on his chest and Harry did not have any chance to say anything at all because in the next moment, she went flying in the opposite direction and would have hit the wall, had she not cast a quick cushioning charm.

"BITCH. Always monopolising you. Always snatching you away from me." Draco whispered in a low and dangerous voice. In the matter of seconds, Draco had come in front him with crossed arms. He was glaring at Hermione and Harry found that he was speechless. When had Hermione snatched him away from Draco? What was he saying?

Hermione was now sitting on the floor with his legs stretched in front of her, staring at Draco in shock.

"STAY FUCKING AWAY FROM HARRY. YOU SNATCHED HIM AWAY FROM ME. HE ALWAYS CHOSE YOU AND WEASLEY OVER ME. FUCKING NOSY IDIOTS." He shouted again and stormed towards a still very shocked Hermione Granger. He pointed his wand out and Harry realized that he would have to act now if he wanted his best friend alive.

He walked very slowly and stood behind Draco "Draco." He whispered and Draco's hand trembled.

"Go away." He snapped and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "GO AWAY DAMNIT." Draco shouted again and Harry placed his head on Draco's shoulder.

"When did they monopolise me? When did they snatch me away from you?" He whispered and gently took his wand away from his hand and kept it back in his pocket. Of course, Hermione had to intervene.

"Harry, he is angry. He will hurt you. You must-" She started and Harry had expected what happened next. He pulled away from Harry and moved two steps and slapped her tightly on her cheek. She stared at him with a hand on her cheek, her eyes wide with shock. Harry rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"One word more and I will throw you out of this house. The only reason I have tolerated you is that you are his best friend and have supported him throughout his life. I respect you but you will not interfere between me and my husband." Draco whispered, glaring at Hermione and she muttered defensively "The divorce papers-"

"Never reached him. I don't know what happened of them. But they did not reach him and he is still my husband. The fact that I have stayed away from him for the past four years does not change the reality of my relationship with him. You were one of the major reasons of our quarrels." He replied angrily and this time Harry moved between them because it seemed that Draco would slap her again and Harry wanted to avoid it.

For the first time in four years, their eyes met properly and it seemed that time stopped altogether because his eyes had the same love that they had held four years back.

Draco crossed his arms and glared at him defiantly "Ask her to leave. She has no right to interfere. Or maybe you still think that she does. You always did let them have a say in our matters."

"He is my best friend and we have a right to interfere." Hermione started and Draco looked so murderous that Harry was pretty alarmed.

"No, Hermione. He is right. I should have stopped you all those times I let you and Ron speak between us. Please leave." He whispered, his eyes on Draco whose anger melted a bit.

"He will hurt you Harry." Hermione was now standing and had her hands on his shoulder. Draco's eyes narrowed murderously "I will hurt her if she repeats this sentence again. Had I wanted to hurt you, I would have hurt you. Ask her to leave."

Harry noticed that Draco had changed in this aspect. His anger was not at all in his control. His hands were clenching and unclenching and Harry cleared his throat "Please leave Hermione."

"But-"She said and he shook his head, his eyes firmly on Draco's furious ones "No buts. He is my husband and you must leave. I never interfere between you and Ron, do I?"

Draco's eyes softened when he heard Harry's words and he uncrossed his arms, resting them on his side instead.

"What if he hurts you?" Draco's eyes narrowed angrily again and Harry wanted to slam his head on the wall. Why did she have to be so bloody adamant sometimes?

"Hermione, I defeated Voldemort and this is just my husband who has perhaps been angry with me for the past four years, rightfully so. He will not hurt me and if he does, then I deserve it. Please leave." He spoke slowly as if explaining to a child.

She nodded slowly and backed off "Okay, Harry, as you wish." Harry had his eyes glued on Draco who was now looking everywhere around his house. Hermione left his house quietly, closing the door behind her and he did not look back.

His eyes were glued firmly on Draco who was looking at the scattered broken bottles and old pizza boxes and dirty dishes. When he turned back towards him, his eyes were full of restrained fury.

"What the fucking hell is all this? Why have you turned my home into a dustbin?" Draco asked him and it was obvious that he had barely stopped himself from yelling. 'MY' that Draco had just spoken did not escape Harry turned insides warm.

Without even waiting for Harry's reply, Draco walked towards his bar table and looked at the open bottle of his vodka. Harry's mouth burst open in shock when Draco picked up the bottle and dropped in on the floor. He just dropped it and the glass scattered everywhere.

"Why did you drop my expensive bottle of Vodka?" Harry fumed and stomped towards him.

Draco sneered at him with crossed arms "How does it matter? This place is a bloody dustbin and I was just dropping your expensive bottle of garbage on it and I will do the same with all the alcoholic drinks that are present in this large dustbin."

"You- You- You bloody interfering-" Harry started and Draco just sneered at him. And then he walked towards the wardrobe of his drinks and took all the bottles one by one and dropped them on the floor.

Harry just stared at the man incredulously "I will just order more. You are wasting your bloody time." He mocked and Draco looked at him with his eyes narrowed.

"Go and consume this- this poison, for all I care. Go to fucking hell. Just leave me fucking alone and keep your fucking minions on a fucking leash." Draco yelled at him and Harry sneered back "They are my friends. I won't ask them to stay away."

He had expected Draco to sneer or shout at him. He had not expected what happened next. Draco cast a cleaning charm and cleaned the floor and then shoved Harry hard. Harry fell down on the floor and Draco straddled him, placing his legs on either side of Harry's hips.

Harry stared at him "What are you-" He never got complete his sentence because Draco punched him straight on his nose.

"ALL YOUR RUDDY FAULT. ALWAYS CHOSING YOUR INTERFERING FRIENDS." Yet another punch landed on his cheek. The punch was hard enough to cause pain but not hard enough to make him bleed. "ALWAYS POSTPONING OUR DATES FOR THEM."

This time the punch landed on his chest and he stared, frozen at Draco who was too furious to even think before speaking.

"CAN'T EVEN BLOODY HATE YOU." After that Draco threw punch after punch on his chest and the force behind them went on decreasing gradually.

Harry did not retaliate even once. He was busy staring in Draco's eyes. They were not angry. They were full of pain that Harry did not understand.

Finally, Draco stopped, his chest heaving for breath as he placed his palms on Harry's chest and stared at it.

"They did not monopolise me. They did not snatch me away from you, Draco." Harry whispered, keeping very still.

"They did. You chose them over me. You always cancelled our dates for them. It was like I was not even important for you. You did not love me." Draco replied softly, his eyes still on Harry's chest.

Harry was so bloody surprised. When did he imply that Ron and Hermione were more important?

"I loved you, Draco. I still love you. I always have. Perhaps I did not know how much until you left. I- I have missed you so much." He spoke and Draco looked at him with eyes that were sad and Harry's heart ached to take him in his arms but he knew that it would break whatever spell Draco was in and he did not want that.

"It's over Harry. I was never suitable for you. You must chose a person well suited to you. I will get the divorce papers made again and send them to you tomorrow." Draco spoke and Harry's heart thudded violently and he committed a mistake. He took Draco's hands and held them tightly in his.

"Draco. No. You can't." He said and as he had expected Draco cringed and jumped up so suddenly that Harry could just stare. His silver eyes held panic and Harry stood up slowly. There was no point in disturbing Draco's mind any more.

"You know I hate being held suddenly. You know that." Draco said bitterly and paused before continuing "Once again, you were too engrossed to remember what I need. As usual."

"I am sorry. I apologise." Harry said but Draco shook his head. The flicks of his wand that cleaned Harry's house did not go unnoticed and he said "Thank you."

"I am leaving, Harry and leave me be. Move on. You are still young and can find a suitable man for you. He won't be broken like me. He won't require your cuddling like I did or your reassurances." Draco spoke and turned around to leave, walking quickly.

"Please, Draco. Don't leave." Harry pled and his chest and nose ached but merlin, it was good to have Draco back and he did not want him gone. "Please."

Draco shook his head and Harry said the only thing that came in his mind "I will drink again. Remember to take out a little time from your busy schedule to attend my funeral."

"Spare me the drama, please. Good bye." Draco said curtly and stormed out of his house, leaving Harry surrounded by empty rooms and walls.

Fuming angrily, he took out a parchment and penned down a fresh order of his drinks.

 _Bloody Draco Malfoy. Adamant. Stubborn. Sweet. Soft. Bloody FUCKING IDIOT._

 _XXXX_

 ** _Please review_**


	5. Chapter 5 Love

**_Chapter-5_**

 ** _Love_**

Harry had sent copy of his order to Draco as well to infuriate the bloody git. Perhaps his anger was the key to bring him back.

Alas! Draco had not replied to his owl.

"Kreacher." He called. A lot of years had passed since he had used Kreacher's services.

"Yes master." The elf appeared and bowed in front of him, mumbling nonsense under his breath, which was completely ignored by Harry.

He said "I want you to find out the latest date and venue of Draco's meeting. Can you please do it for me?"

"Yes, Master." The elf spoke and bowed before disappearing. The blonde had the audacity to ignore him. What happened was not just his fault. Draco had been equally responsible and perhaps it was time to show that to Draco.

Harry couldn't let him get away with blaming Harry for everything.

Harry waited for five more minutes before Kreacher appeared and spoke "Master Draco has a meeting in ten minutes in his office. The address of the same is, Street No. 2367, Building No. 254. The meeting is in the room no. 4, meant for meeting with vampire associates."

"Thank you Kreacher. You may go now." Harry said, already accoing his clothes to get ready as the elf bowed and vanished away.

XXXX

"So you see, that's what this potion does. It will decrease your thirst, if not quench it. It will make it bearable for you and will not compel you to drink from the nearest human being.

The ministry will have no reason to issue a 'murder on sight order' and you will be able to live in peace. I want a volunteer to demonstrate the effects of this potion.

"May I, please?" A pretty girl stood up and walked towards him cautiously. She reached him and looked at his neck. It was plain that she wanted to drink from him and was controlling herself with much difficulty.

He cleared his throat and beckoned her closer to show her the exact measurements "See, you have to pour 20 ml of this red potion and 25 ml of this yellow one.

As soon as she approached him and leaned to look at the measurement cup, the door burst open to reveal a very furious Harry Potter. It was good that his grip was strong because the red potion would have fallen otherwise.

XXXXH

Harry's eyes narrowed when he opened the door and saw a young vampire bent close to Draco's hands. It was plain that she was just noticing the measurements but that fact did nothing to contain his anger.

"Have you started donating blood too, Draco? Is that why she is bent as if trying to bite your wrist." He sneered and Draco glared at him angrily "Get out Potter before I make you. I am having a meeting and it's much more important than your useless tantrums."

"Useless tantrums, my ruddy arse. You are my husband and I have a complete right to be here. I AM NOT LEAVING." Harry shouted and Draco shouted right back at me "GET OUT. I HAVE A MEETING TO ATTEND. You have no bloody right to ruin my meeting."

The head vampire cleared his throat and murmured silkly "We can reschedule this meeting, Mr. Draco Malfoy-Potter. You don't have to quarrel with your husband for our sake."

"Please have a seat and I will return in a couple of minutes after speaking to my husband." Draco answered and dragged Harry by his hand out of the room.

Draco dragged Harry to his private office and locked closed the door behind them.

"HOW DARE YOU JUST BURST IN MY MEETING LIKE THIS?" He shouted and glared at the green eyed man "WHY DID EMILY ALLOW YOU TO ENTER WHEN I HAD SPECIFICALLY ORDERED HER NOT TO DISTURB ME." He looked at the door and shouted at the top of his voice " EMILY. EMILY."

Harry looked at him and shoved his chest "DON'T BLAME HER. I AM YOUR DAMN HUSBAND. NO POWER ON THIS WHOLE EARTH CAN STOP ME FROM ENTERING YOUR PREMISES."

"YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT TO RUIN WHAT I HAVE BUILT WITH HARD WORK, YOU ASSHOLE." Draco had never been so furious in his entire life.

"DOES IT RING ANY BELLS, DRACO. YOU USED TO BURST IN MY CLASS TOO, BLAMING ME OF SLEEPING AROUND BEHIND YOU JUST BECAUSE I WAS DEMOSTARTING SOME DUELLING MOVE TO MY STUDENT. WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE?" Harry was panting by now and so was Draco but it did not stop Draco from shoving Harry off and screaming at him "YOU WERE ALWAYS BLOODY LATE, PRIORITISING YOUR STUDENTS OVER ME, OVER YOUR OWN HUSBAND."

"I NEVER, NEVER PRIORITISED ANYONE ELSE. I WAS EARNING FOR YOU SO THAT I COULD KEEP YOU HAPPY. BUT NO, YOU HAD TO MISINTERPRET IT. YOU ARE THE ASSHOLE." Harry had never felt so very helpless in his entire life.

"I NEEDED YOU, NOT YOUR DAMN MONEY-"

"YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE NEEDED IT BUT I WANTED YOU TO BE BLOODY HAPPY. WHY SHOULDN'T I WANT TO MAKE MY HUSBAND HAPPY." Harry screamed, trying to explain his feelings to Draco. Of course, Draco twisted his words all over again.

"HUSBAND. HUSBAND. HUSBAND. I AM FED UP OF THIS WORD. I HAD SENT THE DIVORCE PAPERS AND TILL DATE I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OF THEM. EMILY. EMILYYYY." Draco shouted and Harry was confused. What did Draco need his receptionist for?

It seemed that Emily had been standing just outside their room because her voice reached them in a heartbeat "Yes, Mr. Malfoy-Potter."

Draco took a deep breath to cool down "Bring the divorce papers I had asked you to lock, immediately."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy-Potter." The girl spoke and hurried to oblige her boss.

They glared at each other for a minute, after which Harry snapped at him "I will not sign the papers."

"You will sign them. I want a divorce." Draco snapped back.

"Well, I don't." Harry replied testily and Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance "You will sign them."

"Here are the papers. May I leave." The girl seemed terrified and fled after Draco nodded curtly.

"Sign them."

"I WON'T." Harry shouted again, his anger spiking and Draco ordered loudly "SIGN THEM, POTTER. SIGN THEM IMMEDIATELY."

"I WON'T SIGN THEM." Harry was losing his patience. He wanted to snatch the bloody papers and tear them into bits and pieces.

Draco looked stunning, his eyes blazing with fury and his whole body alert as he shouted "I WANT A DIVORCE. YOU ARE A CHEAT." Harry wanted to grab him and kiss him but he shouted "I AM NOT A BLOODY CHEAT AND I WON'T SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS."

"SIGN THEM." Draco ordered and Harry grabbed the papers and tore them into half. Draco just stared in shock, his hand hanging in the air. Harry tore the two pieces into four parts and then made their eight parts and then sixteen and then threw the papers in the fireplace.

"There go your BLOODY DIVORCE PAPERS. I LOVE YOU AND I WON'T SIGN ANY DIVORCE PAPERS. TO THE HELL WITH EVERYTHING. I WILL NEVER, NEVER SIGN ANY DIVORCE PAPERS. YOU WILL GET RID OF ME ONLY AFTER MY DEATH AND IT IS APPROACHING QUICKLY, SO YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WORRY." Harry was panting by the end of it and he did not have any strength to shout any more so he spoke coolly "With the quantity of alcohol I consume, it will not be long before you receive a call from Hermione about my sudden death-"

The word had just slipped his mouth when Draco punched him, stopping any words from slipping his mouth "Shut up. Don't say such things."

"What will you do if I do? I will say it a thousand times, not that you care. I have ordered again and I will order as many times I want to." Harry mocked him.

"Shut up." Draco repeated and Harry mocked him again "Make me."

Harry's eyes shot open when Draco pulled his hair and crushed their lips in a brutal and hungry kiss. Harry's eyes closed and his hands cupped Draco's buttocks. The kiss was passionate and Harry had missed Draco so much. He had missed Draco's warmth and fierceness and possessiveness because that was the only word that explained Draco's strong hold on Harry's hair and the blood that had gathered on the corner of his lips, as a result of Draco's biting.

XXXX

Draco couldn't stop once he started. Harry was delicious and warm and strong and Draco wanted him so badly. He pulled Harry's hair and bit his lower lip angrily. The git had to fight with him. How dare he talk about dying so casually? He pulled back and glared at Harry before biting his neck almost viciously.

In the past, Harry had winced and glared at him accusing him of being possessive but Harry just melted in his arms, letting him do as he wished.

"I missed you so much Draco. Please come back. Please. I need you so badly. Everything is just so-" Harry's voice broke and Draco felt a lump in his throat. Why was love so strange? Harry's pain hurt him so much "-so empty with you. Everything is over. My duelling career, my life. I don't want anybody except you. I don't desire anything but your presence Draco. Please come back. What is the point of earning money if I don't have you with me? I am sorry for being immature. I am sorry for not understanding you. I am sorry for not caring enough."

What could Draco say to this? He wrapped his arms around Harry's familiar waist and buried his face in Harry's neck, breathing his scent.

Why did Harry not understand that he deserved better? Draco was too broken, too insecure.

"I should have understood. I should have known that you felt insecure. I should not have snapped like I did. I am begging you. Please come back." Harry begged him, cheek resting on Draco's head and Draco felt a lump in his throat and tears well in his eyes.

He hated crying. He hated being week but Harry always had this effect on him. Why did Harry not understand that Draco would never be the same, that he would never heal.

"You will heal Draco. I will help you. Please, just give me a chance." Harry continued and to his horror, he realised that his shirt was wet from Harry's tears. Harry was crying and he knew that Harry despised crying as much as he did.

"I am so sorry. We never talked about your past. I should have known. I should have understood. I am sorry that I was late. But I will help you. Please, give me a chance." Harry's voice broke and Draco whispered "You deserve better Harry. You do not deserve the emotional baggage that comes with me. I will never heal. Please move on. You have your entire life in front of you."

"I can't move on. I love you so much. I can never move on. I will just die." Harry spoke, his voice soft and breaking from crying.

Draco closed his eyes in despair, knowing that he had to say what he was about to say. It was so difficult to say these words because he did not wish Harry to leave just yet. It had been too many years and he loved Harry too much. It was not enough. He needed Harry so much. But how could he be selfish? He had to compel Harry to move on and marry someone who deserved him.

"No one dies, Harry. Some day you will move on." Draco stopped because it was impossible to do this. He wanted Harry so desperately. Nevertheless, he continued "You will move on and will find someone who will make you happy. I will never heal. I will always be insecure and over possessive and I don't want to cage you. You deserve better than me."

"You don't love me. You are just making excuses. You have lost your love for me." Harry hiccupped even as he said this and Draco clenched his eyes shut as tears leaked them and fell on Harry's shoulders "Of course, I do. I love you enough to let you go." Draco stopped because he couldn't say anything else. His throat was blocked and his heart was heavy and merlin it was impossible to do this, He found strength from somewhere to continue "Go Harry and find someone who is not broken, someone who does not need to suffocate you."

Harry pulled back and Draco looked in his eyes, his hands on Harry's shoulders now as Harry looked at him with red rimmed eyes and his hands on Draco's cheeks.

"You are wrong Draco. You never suffocated me. I was wrong and immature and did not tell you about the ghosts of my own past. I need you like I need to breathe; Draco and I will die without you. I will die and the blame will rest on your shoulders because I love you and I will never look at anyone else. Perhaps the next time you meet me, I will be dead and far gone to say this so I am repeating that I love you and never looked at anyone else. Goodbye and I wish you best for your life." Harry spoke and left after looking at him for a couple of minutes.

Draco had thought that he was overreacting a bit or perhaps being overdramatic.

How wrong had he been...

XXXX

Please review. I really want to know your views on this chapter.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6 Missing someone

**_Chapter-6_**

 _ **Missing Someone** _

Harry resolved to leave alcohol altogether. He resolved to show Draco that he was not dependent on him. How could the man be so bloody adamant?

The resolution lasted for 24 hours.

After leaving Draco's office, he left for Gremmauld and decided to read books in the vast library that Blacks had. They had all kinds of books. No matter what he did, he couldn't concentrate on any book he read. So he decided to cook something.

Cooking reminded him of Draco and he just couldn't stand to be alone in the place. So that idea went down the drain as well. Then he decided to go for a jog. Half an hour later, he realized that he had no stamina at all.

So he spent the day sleeping in his room which seemed so big and empty. Actually, the whole house seemed empty and it was difficult to stay alone in it with Draco's parting words haunting his mind.

So twenty four hours later, when it became utterly impossible for him to stay alone with only his depressing thoughts for company, he decided to drown himself in alcohol once again.

It was ridiculous in a way. Who had thought that he would miss Draco so much? Each and every gesture and word haunted Harry. Every time, when Harry had just ignored Draco or his efforts to please Harry haunted him endlessly.

For instance, when he entered the kitchen, Draco's crestfallen face appeared to the forefront of his mind ...

 _"_ _Harry. Are you home?" Draco called in an excited voice when Harry entered and he replied, bored "Yes." As he placed his wand on the couch in his sitting room._

 _He heard hurried footsteps and turned around from the fireplace to look at Draco's smiling face "I prepared treacle tart for you."_

 _It was an awkward situation because Harry had already eaten with one of his co instructors and he had no space left in his stomach at all._

 _"_ _I, um, I ate outside today." He replied awkwardly and Draco's face fell so very suddenly that he could just stare._

 _"_ _Okay." The blonde replied, his eyes on the fire, instead of him and left the room without another word. Harry was left staring at the place where Draco had just been standing seconds back._

Harry stood inside the kitchen and could imagine Draco preparing his favourite treacle tart so as to make him happy. He had been so careless, he thought as he walked towards his sitting room.

He remembered the day when he had accused Draco of doing nothing except sitting on his ass all day at home. He had been utterly foolish and had not noticed Draco's depression at all.

He had never imagined that a day would come when he would crave the other man's presence so much. So many times Draco had wanted to give him a head massage to sooth him and he had refused, choosing to just take a capsule.

These thoughts drove him to alcohol again and he left his suffocating home to get a drink at the nearest pub.

As usual, he reached Gremmauld completely pissed. He moved towards the stairs, stumbling along the way. He should have known better then trusting himself on the stairs when he was completely drunk.

He was on the twentieth stair when everything revolved around him. He blinked and tried to clear his muddled mind but nothing would stop. So he tried to step down the stairs. When he looked down, the stairs seemed to move.

He had just placed one foot on the stair when his whole world just revolved around him. His foot slipped and then everything just turned black.

The last thought he had in mind was that Draco would kill him if he managed to live at all.

XXXX

Draco was happy with the deal he had entered into with French coven of vampires. They had signed the agreement papers and he was trying to fix a meeting with another coven of vampires now. This time the coven was British and they had known his reluctance to enter Britain even though he had received various invitations from the ministry so they had requested that they would meet him in his office in France itself.

He was drinking his coffee and studying his notes of the variant of Wolfsbane he wanted to create when he heard his floo chime.

He walked towards the floo and knelt down to receive the floo call. He was confused as well as irritated to find Granger's face in his floo.

"What do you need Granger? I am busy." He snapped and the woman snapped back at him "I would leave if you like Malfoy but I thought that you would want to know that Harry fell down the stairs at Gremmauld and has received several injuries during the process. He is in the hospital with me."

Whatever Granger said went unheard because Draco's whole world was falling apart around him. What was the use of money when Harry would not be alive to enjoy it with him? In his shock, he forgot that he had decided to let Harry go. He had not known that Harry had been serious when he had spoken of dying.

"What happened?" He asked in a voice that could not conceal his despair. Granger would have noticed because she spoke softly "Malfoy, calm down."

But he couldn't calm down. It was easy for the woman to ask him to calm down but he couldn't even breathe properly. He couldn't survive in a world devoid of Harry.

"Malfoy." She spoke again but he couldn't answer. His knees felt week and he fell upon them.

"MALFOY." She shouted and his eyes cleared a bit. She continued "He is alive. He will live. He has injuries and won't be able to walk for a while. He won't take help from Ron or me. He needs you here, Malfoy. Are you coming or not?"

He nodded, glaring at her "Of course I am coming. Move aside."

She nodded and moved aside to make way for him and he flooed over to the hospital.

He had always hated hospitals and did not feel any change in his feelings.

But right now, he had eyes for Harry only.

"Where is he?" He asked, looking at Granger. She replied "Room number 2456"

He nodded and started hurrying towards the said room. He supplied potions to this hospital and so some people recognised him but he did not pay any attention to them.

He stopped in front of Harry's room and took a long breath, trying to control his raging motions. The sight that greeted him when he opened the door stole his breath away. Harry was lying on the bed, his eyes closed. He was dressed in hospital clothes and his face and hands had scars.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"So you came." He jumped when Harry's small and pained voice reached him. The first emotion that assaulted him was anger which transformed into grief a few seconds later.

Harry was looking at him and he walked towards the man's bed. Harry made space for him and he sat down beside Harry. For a few minutes, they just looked at each other.

"Of course, I came." He answered and Harry averted his eyes "I thought you won't."

"How did you fall?" He asked, changing the topic abruptly and silence ensued in the room.

XXXX

Harry did not know how to answer Draco's question. He had opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital and had been waiting for Draco since then. Hermione had told him that he had sustained injuries in his legs and won't be able to walk for a couple of months at least and had suggested bed rest to him after that period too.

He had refused to accept her invitation to stay at her home. Though he had not told her the reason, he had hoped that Draco would stay with him.

"How did you fall, Harry?" Draco asked again and Harry turned away from the blonde facing the other side and did not answer. "Harry." Draco insisted and he replied softly "I was drunk and stumbled."

The silence was uncomfortable and continued for the next couple of minutes.

"The effect that your stupid actions would have on me did not cross your mind even once Harry. I had asked you to stop drinking, hadn't I?" Draco asked furiously.

It was nice to have Draco beside him. Harry craved so much for Draco that he would fall a thousand times if it meant that Draco would sit with him. He did what he wanted and turned towards Draco and looked at him.

Draco was furious and yet his eyes were so soft and relieved that Harry could just stare.

He licked his lips and crawled towards Draco to place his head in his lap.

Draco did not speak and Harry waited for the shove that never came.

With his right hand, he reached for Draco's hand and placed it on his head. Draco started stroking his hair and Harry whispered "I am sorry." As expected, Draco did not answer so he continued "I was missing you so much."

"You could have died. " Draco whispered and Harry repeated "I am sorry."

After a pause of two minutes, Harry continued "Please stay with me for a few months. I don't want to take Hermione and Ron's help. I am sorry to be a burden on you but-"

"Do you ever listen to yourself? You would never be a burden on me." Draco snapped at him and Harry did not have to look up to know that he was being glared at. It would have been better if Draco had called him a burden because he had mocked Draco all those years ago and he couldn't help but be ashamed at his own words.

"I am sorry." Harry repeated and as expected Draco did not reply again. Draco used to sing for him in the early days of their marriage and had stopped when Harry had stopped appreciating him. Harry felt like hearing Draco again and so he requested "Will you please sing for me? I want to sleep and my leg hurts."

He looked up and found Draco looking at him with raised eyebrows "Are you sure? I thought it irritated you."

Harry just shrugged "I was insane to have thought so. I miss your lullabies terribly. Will you please sing?"

Draco nodded and Harry averted his eyes, closing them. As Draco hummed, a peace fell upon Harry's mind. He felt Draco covering his body with a blanket and opening his mouth to force a potion. The pain in his leg reduced and he burrowed inside the blanket.

He wondered if he had imagined a soft kiss on his forehead before the music continued.

XXXX

Please review


	7. Chapter 7 First day back

**_Chapter-7_**

 **First day back**

"Draco, hullo." Draco grimaced. Weasley had taken to calling him by his first name and he spoke so politely that Draco could not help but revert back.

"Hello." He replied, turning his face a bit to acknowledge the red head. It was difficult since Harry was resting in his lap so he turned back to his Harry staring.

Weasley walked towards them and sat on the nearest chair available, looking at him "How is Harry?"

"I gave him the potion. He is not in pain and is sleeping." He replied, his eyes on Harry.

Weasley sighed and continued "We can convince him to stay with us if you cannot stay with him because of your busy schedule or anything else."

Anger spiked in Draco's mind and he tried to control himself from shouting at the stupid redhead. With narrowed eyes, he looked at Weasley and spoke "I am still alive and i can take care of him. I- we do not need any favour from Granger or you. I will stay with him and will conduct my business from our place."

"Just so you know, we don't mind if he stays with us." Weasley spoke and his eyes were unreadable. Draco snapped at him "There is no need. I am capable enough. Don't imply that I consider my profession more important than him."

Weasley nodded and stood up "Ok. I will take my leave then. Have a nice day."

"Harry." Draco nudged Harry's shoulders lightly to wake him up. It was time they left for home. Harry's discharge slip had been given to him by Granger. Harry had slept peacefully in his lap all the whole and Granger had told him curtly that Harry had not slept so well in years.

Before Draco could say anything, the woman had fled from the room, leaving them alone.

"Hmmm." Harry murmured and for a moment Draco just looked at his sleeping face. He wanted to take the man in his arms and suddenly his arms felt empty but he knew that he couldn't show false dreams to Harry. It would be wrong so he settled for stroking Harry's hair occasionally.

"Harry. We have to leave now. You can sleep at home." He said and Harry opened his eyes to look sleepily at him "Are you coming? I can't walk properly for two months"

"Yes. I am coming." Draco replied and crawled out of the bed. He stretched his body and noticed Harry's eyes trailing over his chest. Harry averted his eyes, his cheeks tinged pink when Draco cleared his throat and Draco helped Harry on the wheelchair he had ordered for Harry.

Together they apparated to Harry's home.

"I hate wheelchairs." Harry said and Draco had already known this fact so he sighed before muttering "We do not have any alternative yet."

That was the moment, he looked at the house. It was an absolute mess with clothes scattered all over the sitting room and it seemed that Harry had not got it cleaned at all.

Somehow, he controlled his temper and levitated Harry's wheelchair on the stairs and into Harry's room. His room was even messier.

He had to swallow to stay in control.

Harry was looking at him, as if expecting something. Draco just muttered "Go to sleep, Harry." After helping Harry on his bed.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked and Draco snapped at him "I am settling down in the next room."

"You can scold me if you want." Harry whispered and Draco finally shouted angrily at him "You have turned our house into a large dustbin. You are messier than a child and you never think of the repercussions at all."

XXXX

Harry listened to Draco's rant quietly. Draco was right. In the past, he might have shouted back at Draco but he did not say anything, choosing to accept his mistake instead.

"You will get an infection. It is possible that you already have an infection. How can you so irresponsible and unhygienic? " Draco stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry." Harry replied and looked at his hands. When Draco did not say anything, he looked up to find Draco's stunned eyes on him. "What?"

"You apologised and you never apologise. You always become defensive." Draco replied and Harry shrugged "You were always right. I took you for granted and i would have helped you clean the house, had I been able to."

Draco dismissed him "It's okay. I will call Kreacher and take his help. You must take rest." And started cleaning his room.

Harry was slightly surprised. Had it always been so easy to cool Draco down? Why had he never accepted his mistake?

"Go to sleep. Granger had told me that you need to sleep. I am calling Kreacher over here. He will help us." Draco said and called "Kreacher."

"Yes, Master" Kreacher, muttered and Harry noticed that the stupid elf was happy to be ordered by Draco.

"I want you to stay here for the next few months. We will need your help. Bring your belongings from the Gremmauld and start with cleaning the house. Leave this room and the next room to me as well as the kitchen." Draco ordered. This was not the old Draco malfoy. This was the man who was full of confidence and nothing would deter him.

Harry wondered if he would dominate him because he knew that he won't be able to tolerate it.

"Yes, master." The elf said and vanished.

Harry had already laid on the bed. Draco turned towards him after Kreacher left "Do you want something to eat?"

Harry shook his head silently and averted his eyes towards the ceiling.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked and Harry stayed quiet. "Did I say something offensive?"

Harry just shook his head.

XXXX

Draco tried again when Harry did not speak "Should I bring something? Tea and biscuits, perhaps?" but Harry just shook his head again.

"Okay." Draco replied softly, unable to comprehend the reason for Harry's silence.

"I was wondering-" Harry started and Draco halted to look at the man "Yes."

"Nothing." Harry spoke after sighing and continued softly "Can I go to sleep now?" Draco was a bit confused. Why was Harry asking him?

"Why are you asking me?" Draco asked and Harry answered "Just like that. Can I?"

"Yes, though you do not need my permission." Draco replied and Harry closed his eyes. Unconsciously, Draco started humming and Harry said "I love your voice."

"Thank you." Draco's cheeks felt warm and he hoped that he had not turned red.

"Draco."

"Hmmm." Draco answered while opening Harry's wardrobe to clean it. It was an absolute mess. He gathered the clothes in a pile to get them washed and started casting cleaning charms on the shelves.

"What was it like?" Harry asked and Draco froze. "What was what like?"

"I never asked you. Perhaps I should have. Did they always hurt you?" Harry asked and Draco was breathing hard by now because the memories were overwhelming. He had buried them in a corner of his mind and did not want to live those moments ever again. "I don't want to talk about it. Stop."

"Okay." Harry muttered in a heartbeat and then continued "My relatives hated me, you know."

Draco continued cleaning again. He did not know why Harry was behaving like this. He had refused to discuss anything about his past at all during their time together.

"Aunt Petunia hated me for being Lily's child and for having magic. Vernon hated magic altogether and Dudley was too bull-headed to think anything by himself."

Harry stopped after that and Draco waited for him to continue. But when Harry didn't, he turned around to face the man. His eyebrows rose when he found Harry curled into a small ball. Perhaps it was difficult for Harry. His best friends had wanted to tell Draco about it but Draco had refused, wanting to hear the story from Harry itself.

"Harry, do you want to change in your night suit. It must be uncomfortable. But none of your clothes are clean. Wear my night suit for tonight. Okay?" He asked and Harry refused saying "I don't like hand me downs. I will sleep in my boxers."

"Hand- me- what? I am your husband. My clothes are not hand me downs." Draco answered, totally stunned. He wondered about the reason of such a strong reaction from Harry. He also wondered why he felt so good when he called Harry his husband. He had wanted to end their marriage after all and it would be better for Harry if he found someone else.

Harry did not answer and Draco knew that he would feel cold in boxers so he sighed "Okay. Then you will have to manage in these clothes for an hour. I will get a pair cleaned by Kreacher."

"Thank you. I can't tell you more yet. I will when I am comfortable." Harry said and before Draco realized what he was doing, he walked towards the miserable ball that was Harry and turned him over to hug him.

No words were exchanged. They were not needed. Draco knew that Harry was reliving old and painful memories and he could empathise with him.

Harry hugged him back and when Draco pulled back, Harry's eyes were calm "I will have tea if you don't mind. I have not eaten anything so it would be nice to have something to eat as well."

Draco nodded silently and replied "Take some rest. I will ask Kreacher to clean your night clothes and get tea and something to eat with it ready for you.

"I want to help you-" Harry started and Draco cut him off "I want you to take rest. I will wake you up. Please sleep."

XXXX

"Okay." Harry replied and closed his eyes to sleep. He had never noticed that Draco's presence was so comforting. "I loved your treacle tart, you know."

Draco was at the door when he spoke those words. He kept his eyes deliberately closed and Draco whispered curtly "You said that it was just like other treacle tarts, nothing special."

"I was being stupid. You always added extra raisins and caramel for me. Nobody puts caramel in Treacle Tarts. I loved it and often waited for you to make it again." Harry stopped and waited but Draco did not answer so he continued "I should have told you. I am sorry that I didn't."

Draco did not reply for a few moments but Harry was aware that the blonde had not left the room.

"I liked the dress robes you chose for me, Harry." Draco spoke and Harry was surprised but he kept his eyes closed. He did not want to chase Draco away yet "But you said that my choice was bad."

"I lied. I liked them and I still wear them in my most important meetings, though I have a variety of robes now." Draco replied and left, closing the door behind him with a softly mumbled "This does not change anything. I am not good for you. You deserve better than me."

Harry sighed and opened his eyes. It was not much but it was something. No one knew the extent of emotional torture he had suffered at the Dursleys. His best friends knew a few things but he had kept most of the things from them as well.

It had felt good to talk to Draco and he would like to do it again in future.

Perhaps, then Draco would realize that he is not the only one who is broken.

Harry closed his eyes and an image of Dudley pinning him to the wall and punching him while shouting "Faggot" in front of his friends came behind his eyes and he curled in a ball again.

It would have been better to have no family at all, rather than having such a horrid family.

Perhaps, he would make Draco realize that no one except him would be able to tolerate Harry's eccentricities and insecurities.

XXXX

Please review


	8. Chapter 8 Torture

**_Chapter-8_**

 **Torture**

"Harry. Are you awake?" Harry yawned and opened his eyes sleepily "Now I am." Draco wanted to smile at Harry's pout. In some matters, Harry will never change. He was not a morning person and hated to be woken up early. Draco opened the curtains and asked "Will you come to the dining room for breakfast or should I bring it here?"

"I thought you had called Kreacher for this purpose." Harry asked and Draco turned towards him "I like cooking so I will cook when I can and ask Kreacher to prepare meals if I am in some meeting or my lab."

Draco tried to keep his anxiety away from his face but he couldn't because Harry asked him cautiously "Is something the matter?" Draco cleared his throat and walked to sit on the chair beside Harry's bed "Some Vampire delegates are arriving from Britain tomorrow."

Realization dawned on Harry's face and he replied softly "You don't have to meet them."

Draco sighed and replied "Ministry will issue burn on sight orders if I don't supply my potion to them."

"But I know that it would make you uncomfortable." Harry argued. This was new. He had never argued for Draco's sake before. He had never tried to empathise with him.

"I don't want them hurt needlessly for something that they cannot control." Draco spoke and Harry argued again, his eyes alarmed "Draco. Listen to me. You have to think about yourself too. I know that it would overwhelm you. You have stayed away from Britain and everything connected to Britain and it is quite possible that you know those delegates. "

"The ministry would hurt them Harry. They have to remain in hiding because of that." He argued and Harry's voice rose a bit "I don't want you hurt. You don't understand. I know. I know that it would overwhelm you and perhaps weaken you and I know that you would hate that."

"I am meeting them tomorrow. Discussion over." Draco said curtly, though his insides felt warm when Harry snapped at him "I am telling you. If they hurt you in any way. If they even look at you wrong, I would do worst then burning them."

"Should I bring breakfast here?" Draco asked, changing the topic completely and Harry spoke "I have to bathe."

Draco wanted to slap himself. How had he forgotten that Harry would need help? "Wait, I will help you."

"You don't have to. I can help myself." Harry grew defensive and Draco wondered why. They had never showered together because Harry had hated it.

"But, Harry-" He started and Harry shouted at him "I can take care of it. Why are you arguing with me?" Draco stared, stunned. Why would Harry behave so aggressively? Harry was hiding something and he won't tell Draco unless he feels comfortable so Draco backed off "Okay. If you need help-"

"Just leave. I don't need anyone's help." Harry snapped at him and he replied "I am bringing our breakfast."

While he prepared eggs for Harry and himself, he pondered over Harry's aggressive behaviour and wondered why he had never noticed before.

Even as he took the plates to Harry's room and asked Kreacher to clean his old potions lab, the though did not leave his mind.

He knocked the door and a small voice called "Enter."

His eyebrows rose when he saw Harry sitting on his bed, his legs crossed, still in his night clothes, looking at his hand, looking vulnerable and small.

He placed the plates gently and sat opposite Harry and waited.

"My aunt hated me and I was a burden on her. I was small when my parents died and she was angry that she had to tend to me. Many a time, she tried to drown me to vent out her frustration while bathing me. My accidental magic came to my aid. That is why I snapped at you. I can't tolerate it. I am sorry." Harry spoke, his eyes on his hands and Draco was speechless. How could anyone try to drown a defenceless baby?

He must have been quiet for long because Harry looked at him and said "Say something."

"It's okay. You can ask for my help if you want, though. You can use magic. It will help you." Draco answered, trying to look normal. Harry looked at him cautiously and nodded "Thank you. Do you want to talk about, you know? I would like to know."

Draco would have laughed aloud but all of a sudden, he was feeling an urge to clean his body thoroughly. He was feeling filth and grime all over himself and he answered bitterly "Just mind your own business, will you?"

Harry nodded and looked at his breakfast. Draco tried to control his breath because it felt that his throat was closing and his heart was beating too fast. British delegates were arriving and one of them could be his past client. He closed his eyes and covered his ears with his palms to keep the words and images out but they won't leave him alone.

" _Worthless slut."_

 _"_ _Death eater."_

 _"_ _Bastard."_

 _"_ _Worth nothing."_

 _"_ _Waste of space."_

 _The slamming of their filthy cocks inside him made him feel that he was nothing but a hole to fuck and he wanted to get rid of them but he had no money. He was useless._

He shook his head but the words won't leave. Why did Harry have to remind him? The memories were hidden in his mind and he did not want to relive them again.

"Draco." A soft voice reached him. It was entirely different from other voices that haunted him. "Draco. Please listen to me."

He shook his head harder because it was not possible that someone would speak to him softly. He was worth nothing. He felt so fucking dirty.

"DRACO. DRACO. WHAT IS HAPPENING? SNAP OUT OF IT." The voice shouted and his eyes shot open. Harry's face was close to his and he hugged the man desperately and tightly. Harry's essence was so pure that it always soothed him. Belatedly, he realized that tears were flowing down his eyes.

XXXX

Harry tried to control his breathe. It would be useless if he panicked when Draco needed him to be strong for him.

"It's okay. You are safe and you are with me. No one can reach you here. They are gone forever Draco." Harry whispered and Draco buried his trembling face in Harry's neck, breathing hard and long, clutching his shirt tightly. "It's okay. They are gone. You don't have to return to Britain and you don't have to meet those delegates too."

Slowly, Draco pulled back and breathed hard a few times, trying to gather himself. His eyes were desperate and completely mad and Harry did not know the reason. He wished he had spoken Draco about it.

Had he been so self-centred? Why had he never spoken to Draco about it? It was obvious that Draco needed to speak to someone. Burying the memories won't get rid of them. Draco would have to talk about them eventually. Harry knew nothing at all.

Had been forced into prostitution or fooled by someone into it. Why he never contacted Severus? Yes he had been banished from Britain but he could have contacted someone, anyone, his friends or Severus even Harry.

Draco's eyes suggested that he would not answer any of Harry's questions yet but won't run away from Harry. He was clutching Harry's shirt too hard.

"You must talk about it." Harry spoke cautiously and very softly. He did not want to scare Draco off. The response that he received from Draco was surprising and completely opposite of what he had thought. Draco glared at him "I will not talk about anything at all."

"Draco, listen to me-"

"No, I will not tell anything to you." Draco snapped at him and Harry stayed quiet for a bit. They just looked at each other. Draco's eyes were angry and tortured and Harry's were soft. In the past, he might have gotten angry at Draco's tone but he could clearly see the torture Draco was undergoing.

What had exactly happened? Had Draco always been so tortured? Why had Harry never noticed? Had he been so engrossed in his life? Why had he never tried?

Draco needed his help. He was pleading unconsciously with his eyes and Harry could clearly see that Draco just needed him to be close to him. Perhaps his closeness helped Draco.

The silence ensued and Draco buried his nose in Harry's neck, breathing long and hard several times. Harry just held Draco's shoulder softly and stayed quiet. When Draco finally pulled back, his eyes were less tortured and his breath was normal. He looked embarrassed and Harry spoke "I might need your help in bathing me after all."

The trick worked and Draco's embarrassed cleared. Draco nodded and they returned to their forgotten breakfast.

"After bathing you, I will return to my lab. They will need some samples to take back so that they can test the potion. I will levitate you to the ground floor and I have got all the rooms cleaned so you can just sleep in one of them if you want." Draco murmured and Harry nodded "Thank you." Before returning to his breakfast.

He would have to try to get Draco to talk about his past. He couldn't let him live with so much pain and torture inside him.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Draco's fingers trembled on his cup of tea and he placed his hand on Draco's knee gently. The trembling stopped and Draco had rest of his breakfast peacefully.

Harry was upset and worried but he did not let any of it appear on his face, not even when Draco tried to breathe his fragrance again while helping him shower. He let Draco do what he need to live in peace, even if it was for a few moments. The memories will return and torture Draco again.

With time, he would heal Draco's wounds. It would take time, but it would be worth it.

XXXX

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmares

**_Chapter-9_**

 **Nightmares**

 _"_ _We are going to try something new today Draco." He smirked and Draco averted his eyes. To accept that he was scared would prove that he was weak but he was in fact very scared. This particular client was vile and always had dirty ideas._

 _"_ _Won't you ask what?" Simpson twisted his face and looked at him, his eyes full of lust. Draco tried to control his breathing. He was terrified because Simpson was looking very happy tonight. He wondered what the surprise was._

 _"_ _What?" He asked in a small voice from his position on the bed. He had been ordered to wait for him in starkers, laid on the bed on his stomach like a feast._

 _Simpson did not answer. A few moments later, Draco felt something dripping on his back and flowing to his hips and legs. He couldn't look back so he asked "What is this?"_

 _"_ _Nothing painful I assure you." Simpson murmured, his voice full of lust and Draco wanted scoff because pain did not always mean physical pain._

 _A few minutes later when Draco sniffed, he realized that whisky was being poured on his body. He swallowed bile when he realized what Simpson was about to do._

 _As he had expected, when his back and hips and legs were completely covered with whisky, Simpson started licking it. His tongue trailed from his neck, to back and down to his hips. The vile tongue did not leave a single part of his back untouched and Draco wanted to vomit. He was disgusted and he couldn't even move. The bastard had tied his hands on either side of his head._

 _"_ _Stop." He said when Simpson started pouring whisky inside his anus and Simpson laughed evilly "Draco, darling I can't stop. You know just how much I like to experiment with you."_

 _Tears streamed down his eyes when the bastard started licking his anus thoroughly and poured more whisky. "Please stop." He tried again and received a wicked laugh in return._

 _He had never been so disgusted in his entire life. He couldn't move and even as tears streamed down his eyes, he cursed his father for leading him to this fate._

 _Simpson did not stop at that though. He turned Draco around and laughed on his tears, even as he poured whisky all over his front and licked each and every part of his body. Draco wanted to die in that moment. He wanted to run away. He had never asked for this. If he had to tolerate this for earning money, then so be it, he was ready to die._

 _When he tried to struggle, he received a slap in return. Of course this was nothing new. He was a slut, a bought commodity and he was not allowed to have a mind or wishes or dignity or self respect._

 _It hurt, nevertheless and tears fell relentlessly. He was licked and bitten and fucked and all he could do was stay tied up and take it._

 _The most humiliating moment was when the bastard didn't come inside him. He came inside Draco's mouth and then slapped him again. He did not even bother to untie him. He just left after throwing notes on his chest._

Draco woke up, sweating and screaming, his voice hoarse and his face covered with tears. The first thing he did was looking around to confirm that he was in his own house. The thought brought a little comfort to him. It did not stop the disgust and feeling of tongue and whisky all over him, however.

He knew that bathing won't help. This was not the first time this was happening. He used to cast multiple silencing spells in Severus' home to prevent waking him up. He did not feel the need to put up the charm here, though he always had in the latter years of their marriage when they had slept in different rooms.

When he had confirmed that he was in fact in his house instead of that madhouse, he tried to breath normally and calm his heartbeats.

The fear receded and made way for grief. He started sobbing uncontrollably. The thought that he did not cast the silencing charm did not escape him. Perhaps he wanted Harry to hear and come to him. He did not know for sure what he wanted though. He curled on the corner of his bed and started crying. The disgust won't leave him and he wanted to finish himself. He wanted to tell Harry but he couldn't. He did not want to destroy the little relationship that they had. Harry would be disgusted of him and he didn't want it.

But he couldn't control himself. He just wanted to forget everything. The blasted British delegates were coming tomorrow and were bring the memories with them.

He hiccupped and wiped his eyes. He did not want to meet them. It was possible that one of them knew and they would take him back. He did not want to go back.

But there was no other alternative. He couldn't let them be burnt. He couldn't take it on his conscience. It was a few seconds later that he heard a knock on the door.

XXXX

Harry was not sleeping. He was tossing and turning on his bed. He had a feeling that Draco shouldn't meet these delegates but he also knew that Draco won't listen to him at all.

A few minutes later, he realized that he had been right. He heard Draco sobbing and crying frantically next door. Alarmed, he sat straight.

"Kreacher. Kreacher."

"Yes, Master Harry." The elf replied and he spoke "Help me on this wheel chair and take me to Draco's room.

"Yes, master."

The elf helped him on the chair and dragged his chair to Draco's room. He was on the door when he asked Kreacher to leave and the elf vanished.

"Draco." He spoke loudly and knocked on the door. But Draco did not answer. The only answer he received was the increase of his sobs.

"Draco. I am opening the door." Still, Draco did not answer and Harry cast a wandless spell to open the door and his heart clenched when he saw Draco curled in a ball on the corner of his bed, trying to rub his body all over with his hands.

He dragged his chair inside and closed the door. With some difficulty, he placed himself on the bed because his legs hurt.

Draco did not move at all. He just continued crying and Harry looked at him helplessly. He did not understand what he was supposed to do. All he wanted was to hug Draco tightly and he had a hunch that it would be unwelcome so he refrained from moving closer to the man.

He lifted the blanket and crawled inside it, facing Draco's back. Draco's sobbing had reduced a bit and so had his trembling and he noticed it.

Licking his lips, he cautiously touched Draco's shoulder with his fingers and waited for the man to snap at him. The reaction that he received was shocking. All of a sudden Draco turned around and jumped in his arms. Harry was surprised but wrapped his arms around Draco's waist willingly. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry as well and started sobbing in his neck.

He buried his nose in the crook of his neck and started sniffing and Harry still did not understand the reason of this action.

Another thing he noticed was that Draco was trying to- to bury himself in Harry's arms somehow. He stroked Draco's hair and asked "What happened? Had a nightmare?"

Draco did not answer and Harry felt him wrap his arms and legs tightly around Harry, as if trying to feel Harry all around him.

What does he want? Harry wondered and knew that he won't get any answer from Draco even if he asked.

Draco inhaled Harry's neck deeply and Harry was really alarmed now. Draco was not stopping. He was trembling and crying and was in pain and Harry could feel his own eyes prickling. He could feel his heart aching to comfort the blonde but he did not know how.

Experimentally, he stroked Draco's hips from his pyjamas and Draco's breathe hitched.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry asked and Draco did not answer, so he pushed his fingers inside his pyjamas, waiting for the blonde to snap at him. The reaction that he got was opposite. Draco's trembling stopped.

So he started stroking Draco's hips softly and he wanted to explore them but he knew that Draco needed him so he settled for stroking the skin.

Draco was breathing normally now and he started stroking Draco's spine and complete back. He trailed his hand from Draco's neck to spine to hips and finally after about fifteen minutes, Draco stopped crying.

But Harry could feel his own breathe hitch now. He wanted to say several things. He wanted to ask Draco to talk to him but he realized that he couldn't utter even a word. He was startled when he realized that his eyes were wet.

Draco was in pain and he needed to talk to Harry about it. What was stopping the blonde? What did he have to do to make him tell everything to Harry? How had Draco lived for the past decade and was Draco's depression the result of keeping everything inside him?

A few minutes later, he realized that Draco had slept with his face on Harry's shoulders and Harry couldn't sleep. If Harry's presence soothed Draco then Harry would sleep with the blonde and he would promise Draco not to take advantage. But he knew that Draco knew that Harry would never take anyone's advantage. He wouldn't want to look weak and so he would never accept Harry's decision. Harry would have to devise some other way.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Draco and sighed when he felt Draco bury his face in his neck again.

He would think of something. The bigger concern was the meeting with those blasted delegates that were arriving tomorrow. He was sure that they were the reason Draco had snapped tonight. He had known that they were trouble.

He kissed Draco's head softly and was not surprised when Draco snored. He had known that Draco always slept well with him. What he had not known was that his absence had this effect on Draco. He would never have let Draco sleep alone in the last years of their marriage, had he known it. He wondered if this was the reason Draco cast silencing charms.

He had not known.

Why the bloody hell had he not known?

He closed his eyes to sleep but couldn't sleep well, in spite of Draco's warm presence in his arms. He would have to convince Draco to sleep with him somehow and he would also have to convince Draco to talk to him.

But it would take time and he couldn't bear to see Draco in so much pain. Time was something he didn't have.

XXXX

Please review


	10. Chapter 10 The letter

**_Chapter-10_**

 ** _The Letter_**

Morning dawned and Draco opened his eyes. He blinked twice. His eyes burned a bit. With a jolt everything that happened the last night hit him and he fumed internally at his display of weakness.

He was not weak and could take care of himself. He won't let Harry treat him like a damsel in distress. When he sat straight on his bed and stretched himself, he realized that Harry was awake as well and from the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Harry was looking at him.

Avoiding Harry's eyes, he got up and walked towards the table to have water.

Harry cleared his throat and started "Yesterday, before I came here, I had wanted go to loo but when I tried, I fell down. Somehow, I managed to finish my business and returned to my bed. But then I felt thirsty and went to take water from the table and stumbled again. My leg was aching."

He frowned furiously and turned around to glare at him "What if you had got hurt? Why did you not call Kreacher?"

Harry simply shrugged and looked into his eyes "You know that I don't like taking help from others."

They looked at each other, Draco looking angry and Harry looking sheepish. The silence was broken by Harry "So will you sleep in my room? I won't take any advantage-"

"As if it needs to be said. I know that you won't. Okay I will sleep in your room. Just wake me up if you need help." Draco crossed his arms and Harry nodded "Thank you." Before lying on the bed to sleep again "I am sleeping. Good night."

Draco did not reply and started getting ready for the meeting with delegates. When Harry spoke softly "Wake me up when they arrive. I will stay inside the library. It is on the same floor.", he did not reply, but the relief that he felt was priceless. He walked softly towards Harry and noticed that Harry's eyes were closed. He did not know what compelled him to do it but he knelt down and kissed the corner of Harry's lips softly and gently. Harry's eyes remained closed but his lips upturned in a smile.

XXXX

Five days later found Draco in the lab. The meeting with the delegates had been good. They did not recognise him and he did not recognise them. It was good and he explained the concept to them and gave the samples as well.

It was Harry's presence that had infused confidence in him. Harry had promised him that he will be just a call away and he knew ample of magic which was uncomfortable but could protect Draco if needed even though he couldn't walk without moaning in pain yet.

They had struck a deal and Draco had agreed to supply the potions to them for an agreed consideration.

He had worked relentlessly for five days and had prepared the first batch and Harry was now able to walk by himself, though he limped a bit.

Presently, Harry was in the library reading some books on duelling and Draco was in his room napping before lunch. He was glad that Harry had decided to open his own Duelling academy.

Unable to sleep he sat straight on the bed and accioed his potion books. A knock on the door startled him and he spoke "Enter."

Kreacher came inside, looking a little alarmed, a letter in his hands.

"What happened , Kreacher?" He asked and Kreacher stammered "An owl brought a letter for the master but master should not read it."

"Letter. Give it to me." He asked and kreacher shook his head even though he was walking towards him. "It's okay. I will not overreact."

Kreacher gave the letter to him and vanished after giving him a significant look.

 _Hello Draco,_

 _Hope you are well. It has been long, more than a decade I guess. I have missed you Draco. I still remember the mole that you had on your left hip and I so want to lick it again. I also remember the way you screamed when I bit your inner thighs and how you cried. It was so exciting and I want you back._

 _Do you remember the twosomes and threesomes we had. It was exciting wasn't it. The way you cried and the way your face turned red with anger and disgust when we came on your face. It was all very exciting and now I want you back. You have had a long break and now you must come back Draco._

 _I hear that you married to Harry Potter, of all people. How very rude of you to deprive us of your sweet and spicy body._

 _Listen to me... Come back or else... I have some photos that might interest you. I have sent some of the very interesting ones. I have duplicates and I will send them to your darling husband if you don't return to me, Draco Malfoy._

 _Yours,_

 _Mark Smith_

Draco's heart had sped up and he couldn't stay put. With trembling hands, he took out the photos and had a look at them. As promised, they constituted him naked and covered with come of Mark Smith and some friend that he had often called when hiring Draco.

He felt like vomiting and the letters and photos slipped from his hand as he rushed to the bathroom.

In his shock and terror, he completely forgot the letters and photos that lay on his floor and ran out of the room towards his lab. That was a place which won't be intruded by anyone. Once inside, he cast the strongest silencing charm and broke down. He fell on his knees and covered his face.

What will he do now? The photos will destroy the relationship that had built between them in the past few days. He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. But the image of Harry's devastated and disgusted face when he would finally see these pictures won't leave him. Tears started slipping from his eyes and he pulled his hair in frustration.

He had two options now. Either he could accept Mark's offer and return but that would be a death for him or he could ignore the words and carry on. That would equate death too because Harry would gradually receive the photos and would leave him alone. Harry would break and would never be able to accept him back and Draco couldn't live without Harry. He loved him so much. He couldn't breathe without Harry. He couldn't exist. He couldn't let anyone else touch him except Harry.

Yes, he had planned to let Harry go but Harry did not want to go and they were finally starting to understand each other.

"I can't- can't let him hate me. Can't." Draco mumbled to himself.

Ten minutes had elapsed and he still couldn't think of anything. His tortured eyes turned towards the lone window of his lab and a third option came to his mind. There was only one way, only one.

With tears in his eyes and resolution in his mind, he stood up to wash his face and clear all the evidence of his break down.

XXXX

Harry had a bad feeling. Nothing had happened yet. He just had a feeling that something was about to happen. He jumped in surprise when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." He said and in came Draco. Draco was trying to look normal but he was not normal.

"Is anything the matter, Draco?" He asked and Draco's eyes turned wide for a second after which he shook his head and answered sharply "I am going out for the day. I want you to leave for Severus's place since I won't be there to take care of you."

Harry looked at Draco quietly. In the past week, their relationship had grown and he had started understanding Draco a bit. He had shared some things of his own past with Draco, though his secret stayed hidden.

He realized that he had fallen in love with Draco all over again. He had fallen in love with Draco's little smile, his bright eyes, his humour, his softness, his understanding, his kindness, his everything. He realized that he couldn't bear to live without Draco ever again. He had not taken their relationship to a higher level. It was too soon and he wanted Draco to set the pace.

He had fallen in love with the way Draco crawled in his arms when he thought that Harry was asleep or kissed him after Harry closed his eyes. Sometimes, Harry faked sleeping to get that sweet goodnight kiss.

He had not been able to walk and Draco had woken up in the middle of the night to take him to loo or give him water or apply ointment on his swollen ankles.

His recovery had been quick because of Draco.

His health had also improved. Draco decided the meals and his diet. His home did not seem empty anymore and he couldn't bear to live without the other man now.

Something had shaken Draco up and the man was trying to hide it. No matter what Harry said, Draco won't agree. He would just postpone whatever he planned so Harry decided to tread very carefully. Draco wanted him out of the house for whatever he had planned and so Harry nodded "Okay. Perhaps I will do some shopping. Do you want me to bring something from the grocery."

Draco stared at him with desperate eyes. There was a longing in Draco's eyes and Harry's heart ached for him. But he couldn't ask. Draco would not tell him.

"So- some eggs. Baby corn, broccoli, bread. That- that's it." Draco said, a bead of sweat on forehead and Harry noticed that Draco did not ask for coffee. It had finished and Draco had coffee once daily. But he said nothing and just nodded. He would give Draco time to do whatever he wished. What could it be? Perhaps Draco wanted to be alone to mourn or breakdown.

"At what time should I return?" Harry asked and Draco whispered "In the evening. Eat dinner at Severus's".

Harry knew that he won't return before that but he nodded and said "okay. Can i hug you?"

Draco nodded and Harry opened his arms to welcome him. Draco's tremble betrayed his terror and he lingered in Harry's arms.

"Now leave. " Draco said and Harry had a strange lump in his throat as he walked towards the door. He turned around on the door to look at Draco again and Draco was looking directly at him with tortured eyes.

Not even once did Draco call him back or seek his help.

"Bye" Harry whispered and Draco replied back "Bye Harry."

Perhaps it was the faint tremble in Draco's words or perhaps it was just that Something was stopping Harry from leaving Draco alone, that compelled Harry to ask "What time did you say I should be back?"

"Nine" Draco replied and Harry nodded before leaving the room.

XXXX

Four hours had elapsed and Draco had written his last letter to Harry. He had given all his money and assets to Harry and was now sitting in his room. It was seven and he had tied the rope to the ceiling. He had also placed the chair on his bed.

One could argue why he had chosen the muggle way but he knew that the magical one would be painful.

He would leave and then Harry would be able to live in peace with someone who would not carry the emotional baggage that he did.

Swallowing the tears that streamed down his cheeks and into his mouth, he stood up on the bed.

All he had desired was a chance at a happy life with Harry. Of course fate found a way to fuck it up for him.

He wiped his tears and stood on the chair and tied the rope around his neck and then closed his eyes before bidding adieu to Harry internally.

XXXX

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11 Second Chance

**_Chapter-11_**

 ** _Second Chance_**

Something had been nagging Harry. Something was compelling him to return to Draco. Four hours had passed and he had been wanting to see Draco for the last half an hour.

He had not gone to Snape's place. He had shopped for groceries and then walked a bit and spent his time in a garden. When it became unbearable for him to stay still for another moment, he decided to return. It was just seven PM and Draco had asked him to return at 9. But He just couldn't stay away for a moment longer. So he closed his eyes and apparated to his house.

He unlocked the door with his key and entered it.

"Draco. I am home." He called after placing the groceries on the table.

"Draco I brought your coffee too. Your favourite one and I have brought some garlic and noodles. Draco. " He called loudly because Draco was not replying. "Look I am sorry I have returned earlier but I just wanted to see you. I will prepare noodles for you tonight."

Still there was no answer so he called again "Draco."

A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek and he called loudly " Kreacher. KREACHER. ", jumping two stairs at a time.

" Yes Master." The elf was trembling and he asked "Where is Draco?", having reached the topmost stair.

The elf shook head and pulled his ears. "Room. please master."

Harry's eyes widened and he realized that his feeling had been right.

He ran as fast as he could and screamed "Floo Hermione. Ask her to bring her team over here."

"Yes Master"

The sight that met his eyes when he opened the door took his breath away.

Draco was hanging, a rope around his neck, his body trembling and his mouth open in an attempt to breathe. Harry shouted a spell that cut the rope and Draco's body fell on the bed.

"DRACO." DRACO. What's the matter?" But Draco was not moving. His eyes were closed. "God damnit Draco. Wake up." He shouted and shook Draco's chest wildly.

"Draco. Please. Please be alive." He shouted frantically, his voice breaking and his eyes tearing up.

"Dra- Draco." He hiccupped and his world was slowly falling apart around him. Why had Draco committed suicide? What had compelled him? Why had he broken when nothing had deterred him in the past?

Tears trickled down his cheeks when Draco still did not open his eyes. He stopped shaking the man's chest and just stared at him.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU – YOU BLOODY COWARD? HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" He shouted hoarsely, to no avail. Draco lay there on the bed, still with eyes closed.

Why was he always too late? He should never have Draco alone. Why did he leave Draco alone?

"Harry. Mate." He heard a voice and did not turn around. It was Ron. "Harry. What happened? Kreacher did not say anything." It was Hermione. Harry still did not turn around. He just stared at Draco. Draco would never laugh again. He would never give him goodnight kisses or scold him for being too messy and irresponsible. Harry's throat was closing and his mind was spinning.

Everything around him was spinning and he felt everything slipping from his hands.

Someone sat with him and touched his shoulder and someone reached for Draco but he knew nothing except the fact that Draco had died and Harry had never been so ashamed of himself.

Shame on him. He had lost Draco again. He had lost Draco for the second time. Draco had snapped again. It would have been better if he had stayed away from Harry. That way, at least he would be alive.

All the images of his past and present were spinning in his head.

Draco laughing with him...

Draco kissing him...

Draco shouting at him for being late ...

Draco disappointed in him for not taking him out...

Draco saying that Harry was enough for him to live...

Draco saying his vows...

 _"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, promise_ _to have and to hold, Harry James Potter from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."_

Harry had also said the same vows and he had not fulfilled them. He had broken his promise. He had not paid attention to Draco. He had not loved him enough. He did not deserve Draco at all.

He had wasted time in brooding about his childhood, his insecurities.

The images won't stop...

Draco asking him if they could adopt a child...

He had refused and had lied about his reasons. He had said that he did not want baby. He loved babies but had been afraid that he won't be able to take care of one. He should have told Draco. He should have told everything to Draco. He should have asked Draco about his own sorrows.

He had wasted too much time and now Draco was gone.

"DRACO." He wailed. Draco did not answer but he heard a loud voice trying to get through him. The voice belonged to his Ron.

"He is breathing. Harry. He is alive. HARRY." Ron shouted and finally Harry opened his eyes. He blinked twice before his eyes lay on Draco again. Hermione had laid his body on the bed and she was sitting in front of Harry, with Ron trying to make him listen.

"He is alive?" Harry whispered and Hermione nodded.

It was Ron who spoke "He is alive. You saved him Harry. You came on time. Had you been a minute late, he would have died." Harry sobbed in relief and closed his wet eyes. Ron hugged and him and so did Hermione.

"He is alive. Breathe. Please." She whispered and he breathed deeply.

"He had left a letter for you. We did not open it but we think you must read it." Ron said and Harry nodded "Okay."

"We are leaving. Floo us if you need us Harry." Hermione spoke and they left after another hug.

Harry walked towards Draco with the letter in his hand. Draco was sleeping and he sat beside him.

With trembling fingers, he opened the letter and started reading it.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _I know that I have not said this enough since I married you but I love you with my heart and soul. I know that I did not give you time and I am sorry. I should have spoken to you about your joys and sorrows._

 _If you are reading this, then I am dead. I know that you must be very sad and you must be feeling that you do not deserve me._

 _You are wrong on that count. You were not the sole reason of the breaking of our marriage. I was equally responsible. I did not trust you enough. I did not talk to you enough and now my time is over._

 _I have to go Harry so that you can move on because you won't if I am alive. I still won't tell you anything. My secrets will be buried with me not because I do not want you to know._

 _Okay, the partial reason is that I don't want you to know but the major is that I do not want you to miss me or fight for me or spend your life seeking vengeance._

 _I am missing you so much. Something happened that compelled me to take this step but I cannot tell you._

 _I know that you are breaking inside while reading this but please move on Harry. It's time to let go and forget me._

 _Good bye, my Harry._

 _I love you and I know that you love me too._

 _Always yours,_

 _Draco._

Harry breathed hard because there was a lump in his throat which prevented him from breathing. What had happened that compelled Draco to take such a big step?

He looked at Draco's sleeping figure and knelt down to hear his heart beats just to make sure that he was indeed alive.

He heard a knock on the door and said "Enter."

Kreahcer trembling figure came in and the elf was pulling his ears. He asked, a bit startled "What happened?"

"Master, you must visit Master Draco's lab. I hid the letter and photos their so that Master Draco does not destroy them. Kreahcer will punish himself for going against Master Draco's wishes but you must see them Master Harry, before Master Draco wakes up. Kreacher will stay here and will call you if Master Draco wakes up."

Harry nodded and walked towards Draco's lab blindly. He entered it and the letter and photos were lying on the table. As he went through them, his blood boiled. Draco had been blackmailed. The photos made him want to seek the bastard and kill him in cold blood but Draco needed him right now. There would be time for revenge later on.

If this bastard thought that he would go unpunished then he was sorely mistaken. He clenched his fist and glared at the fireplace angrily.

The anger that had left with Voldemort's defeat returned and he felt the urge to return to Britain and destroy this person and others who had hurt Draco.

But right now, he had to speak to Draco and request him to trust Harry. He walked towards Draco's room, the photos and letter clutched in his hand.

XXXX

Draco opened his eyes and blinked hard. The last thing he remembered was that he had hanged himself. What had happened after that? Why was he still alive?

All his thoughts came to a sudden halt when he noticed that Harry was sitting in front of him with crossed legs and red eyes fixed on him, as if he was waiting for Draco to wake up for hours.

"You coward." Harry hissed and it was completely contrary to reaction that he had expected from Harry that he just stared. "You bloody coward. How dare you do this to me? You did not trust me at all, did you? It's all good for you to say that I should move on, that I should forget you. Do you even realize the effect these words have on me Draco. You were so close to dying today and I almost lost my mind when I realized this. How dare you decide on my behalf?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak and Harry did not let him speak at all "Don't tell me lies. I have seen the letter and the-" Harry breathed deeply and continued "the photos as well. Why did you do this and do not tell me lies. I want to hear the truth."

Draco just stared at Harry's furious face. The tears had dried and tear tracks were visible on his cheeks. Harry's eyes were red rimmed and Draco was rendered speechless. He had nothing to say so he turned away from Harry.

"What did you think I would do after looking at these photos and reading the letter, Draco? Leave you alone, shout at you or god forbid, perhaps you thought that I would beat you up. What compelled you to commit suicide? You took such a big step. You decided for me as well. There must having been some reason. Tell me." Harry continued, his voice unreadable and Draco spoke in a small voice "I thought that you would despise me."

"Despise you. DESPISE YOU." Harry screamed and Draco replied "What am I to you, after all? I have so much emotional baggage."

"Everything." Harry whispered softly and Draco turned to look at him, murmuring "What?"

"Everything. You are everything, my life, my heart, my everything. You are all I have. You are the one I wake up for and you are the one I want to sleep in the arms of. I would die without you. You think that I would move on, that, that I would forget you. I would go mad and I was on the verge of going mad. I- I am so ashamed of myself, Draco. I am so sorry." Harry's voice broke and his eyes were shining.

"What do you mean?" Draco murmured, trying to understand him.

"I had promised that I would take care of you. I failed. I don't deserve you. I failed, Draco. I couldn't take care of you. I made you cry. I increased your depression. I compelled you to leave." Harry spoke, his eyes sad and still fixed on Draco.

Draco's eyes widened in shock when he heard Harry's heartfelt words. He said softly "You were not the only one at fault. You have your own ghosts of past, Harry and I did not try to know. I was so engrossed in myself that I did not talk to you about you at all."

Harry did not reply. He just stared at Draco. "Hey. I am fine." Draco murmured and a lone tear fell down Harry's expressionless face "You almost died."

After a pause Harry continued "I swear Draco. If something happens to you, I will follow you. I won't live alone."

Draco just stared at the man "This is so unfair."

"It is what it is. I can't live without you. I am going to tell you my secret. This is something that i did not tell anyone. Not even Hermione and Ron. " Harry's eyez were distant as he continued "Their is a reason I don't like anyone entering the shower when I am inside, not even you. At hogwarts, I used to bathe early morning. I was seven and had started bathing by myself but I kept the door unlocked so that I could call someone if needed. One day I was taking bath when Vernon entered inside. I asked him the reason but he simply smiled and said that he wanted to help me bathe. I agreed since I was small and wanted my relatives to love me. He started rubbing soap on my chest and pinched my nipples. I- I thought it was by mistake and did not object. He bent and kissed both of them. I still did not object though I was alarmed. Then the bastard started rubbing soap on my hips and reached between them. He started applying the soap on my anus, rubbing hard and I asked him why was he rubbing hard but he said that he was cleaning me. I was afraid but thought that perhaps I was overeacting but then he inserted a finger inside it. I-"

Harry broke and Draco realized that he was speechless and so angry. It was horrifying that someone could be so vile to a little baby.

"I was frightened and my accidental magic came to my aid, blasting him to the opposite wall. He ran away and - and then he tried again after a couple of days. This time I was sleeping and it was early morning. He entered and removed my blanket and then removed my pajamas. I was fast asleep. His cold hands woke me up and I tried to struggle but he was stronger and pinned me and spanked my hips hard before biting my left hip and trying to insert fingers inside by anus again but I blasted him apart again. That is why I used to lock my bath room and bed room. One night he tried to mix something in my juice so that I lose consciousness but I did not drink it. That is why I always check when offered anything from anyone. He tried many times and then I came to Hogwarts and he was afraid after that. Once I was preparing breakfast in the kitchen and he spanked by bottom hard before squeezing my hips. I glared at him and he backed off, scared of my magic. I -" Draco was not lying on the bed anymore. He had sat up straight and hugged Harry tightly "Why did you never tell me? Sweet Merlin. Did he ever, ummm do that?"

Harry did not speak. He just placed his head on Draco's shoulder and breathed in and out a few times, trying to control himself "No. The last time he tried- I was cleaning his house and you know I wore my cousin's clothes so they were loose. All of a sudden, he came and pulled my pajamas. He tried to grab my hips but I was so angry that I burned his finger. After that he never tried anything again. I have not told this to anyone till date. "

" You should have told someone." Draco spoke, his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I was afraid. It's okay. It's past and I will never meet him again so it's fine. " Harry said and Draco argued " I will pay your uncle a visit though. "

" you won't " Harry warned him and Draco replied "I will. He deserves to be punished."

"Will you tell me about your past? " Harry changed the subject and asked. Draco replied "I don't want to. Not yet at least. "

"Take your time. Please trust me. I will never despise you. I love you. will you trust me not to despise you at least? "

Draco swallowed and nodded slowly. Harry continued, his eyes firm and adamant "Let's sleep. We will get up and I will make noodles for you and you can tell me things if you feel comfortable. Just know that I won't rest unless he or people who have hurt you have been punished."

Draco swallowed and looked as Harry lay down and opened his arms to welcome Draco. He went willingly in them, not questioning Harry or his decision.

XXXX

Please read and review


	12. Chapter 12 Complicated

_**Chapter-12**_

 _ **Complicated**_

Weeks had elapsed since that night and Draco had grown complicated. Harry had to walk on eggshells around him.

He had started thinking that Harry would leave him just because he had seen those photos.

Of course Harry was angry but he was angry at people who had hurt Draco. Why would he be angry at Draco at all?

"Let's go out for dinner today. " Harry said. They were sitting at the dining table having lunch. Draco had decided to give them another chance and had decided not to leave again. He had started operating from home itself. It was big and spacious enough.

Harry knew that Draco was hiding something crucial from him and he would not tell anything to Harry. This did not change the fact that he wanted to know what Draco was hiding because whatever it was, it was eating Draco from inside.

As expected Draco flinched and asked stiffly "Why? Is there something you need to talk about?"

Harry replied in a soft voice "Do I need a reason to take my husband out?"

His voice must have betrayed his anger because Draco flinched again "If you want me to leave, please just tell me. I know that I am not the same for you. I know that those photos have broken you."

Harry slammed his hand on the table and snarled "That's it. This is where everything gets stuck. You don't bloody trust me."

"Why are you getting angry at me? Of course I trust you. I - I am sorry. " Draco murmured and Harry tried to control his breathe.

" Draco I am not angry at you. But you need to trust me. I am not going to leave - " Harry broke off because Draco was not sitting in front of him. He was behind Harry, his hands inside Harry's shirt and his lips on Harry's neck. Though Harry did not want to stop Draco, he knew that he must.

" Sweet Merlin Draco. " He spoke sharply and when Draco tried to open his trouser button, he knew that he must stop this madness " Stop it Draco."

Draco backed off and sat back on his seat across from Harry again, looking terrified and devastated and bloody Merlin, his eyes were shining.

"Do you think I am blind or perhaps you think I am dumb? I can clearly see that you are trying to please me with these things. Since when are you terrified that I would leave you?" Harry removed his plate and placed his hands on the table.

Draco murmured "I am sorry."

"Bloody hell Draco, will you listen to yourself? Why do you keep on implying that Sex is the only thing you are good at? Why can't you see that you do not need to resort to sex to keep me happy? In the past I might have ignored it so as not to scare you off but I can see that we need to talk about this. If you don't trust me yet, it's completely fine. YOU DO NOT NEED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME TO KEEP ME WITH YOU. I am completely happy without it. I am living with you because I love you, your soul and heart not just your body. " Harry said and Draco was looking so small that his heart clenched " Whatever you are hiding is eating you up. Just tell me. I am not going to judge you or be angry at you. And why do you start crying? It's like you are terrified, Draco and I hate it. I hate seeing you weak. I hate it that you have to seduce me to please me. I hate it that you have an inferiority complex. I love you so much and I hate to see you in pain, pain that you hide from me."

Draco simply shook his head and looked at his lunch. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes when he heard a small voice "I won't try to please you with sex. "

"Tell me Draco. What have you been hiding? Why are you so scared all the time, especially when Ron and Hermione are around. You try to hide it behind your anger but I can always see the fear in your eyes." Harry started and Draco cut him off "I can't tell you. I just can't. I just need you. Please I-I just - please -"

Harry heard the note of desperation on his eyes and shifted his chair and stood up.

He opened his arms and sighed worriedly "Come here, my Draco." Draco stood up slowly and walked towards him, his eyes worried "Don't worry. I am not angry. I am just concerned. We will talk again later."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and murmured "Let's go out for dinner today. I want to go out with you."

" Okay " Harry said and Draco placed his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry could clearly see that Draco was upset and something was stopping him from revealing everything to Harry. He would try again and again and he will keep on trying until Draco told him.

He won't commit the same mistake again. He won't ignore Draco's depression.

XXXX

Severus Snape knew the reason of Draco's insecurity. Draco had told him and had also asked him not to tell anyone. He had told it to Sirius and Remus, though. Though he had been utterly shocked to know, he had not been able to do anything because Draco had discouraged him from taking any step.

It had been a decade since Harry had spoken to Black, him or Lupin properly. He had accused them of letting him stay with Dursleys instead of taking him in. He spoke through floo or owl and only when they wished. Technically speaking, Black was completely innocent. He had been in Azkaban and Severus had said this to the brat.

Harry said that his godfather should have been free to take care of him instead of getting himself imprisoned.

The conversation had taken place a decade ago when Potter had found Draco and had taken him out of that hell, thereafter marrying him. Severus had always known that marriage had been a very wrong decision. He had tried to reason with Draco but Draco had not wanted his pity.

They had married and as expected, it had been a disaster. Technically speaking, the blame did not rest on Potter's shoulders completely.

Harry had his own demons, still has and Draco was in depression. They needed time to get to know each other and they ran into marriage without even trusting each other with their respective pasts.

After they separated and Harry finally realized his mistake, he wrote to Black, Lupin and him. Though he forgave Harry, Black and Lupin didn't, not completely atleast.

For the past few weeks, Draco had lived with Harry and had decided to give their marriage another chance. Severus could already see the differences, some of them good and some bad.

For example, Harry was trying to understand Draco and was currently sitting in front of him to talk about him and Draco's eyes looked less tortured when he visited.

On the other hand, Harry was prioritising Draco's past struggles to his and Draco was looking subdued and his eyes were distant and had a little terror in them.

Draco might want to bury his anger behind a veil of terror and insecurity but Severus knew. Severus knew that it was just a matter of time. His fury will show itself again.

"He looks so terrified and I am so worried for him Professor." Harry spoke and Severus shook his head, placing his hands on the table "He is not scared of anyone. Call me Severus by the way. On another note let me tell you that Draco is not scared. Draco has become very short tempered with years. You have not seen it because he had been at home for the past few weeks. Soon enough he will get an invitation from a business house or French ministry or perhaps some rich entrepreneur wanting to sell his potions and then you will know."

"What do you mean ?" Harry asked, his eyes keen and surprised.

"He might appear subdued to you but he is not. You are the only one in the whole world who can control his temper. You are the only one who can understand him. He is scared of losing you and does not want you to see his temper. " Severus answered and Harry cut him off " Their is something he is hiding. "

" It is better it remains hidden. He does not want you hurt. I fear that it is just a matter of time before you realize the truth. "

" Will you stop taking in riddles? " Harry glared at him. This was another change. Harry had controlled his temper.

Severus sighed " I can't tell you. I have heard that Minister O' Dmello is hosting a party in a couple of days and is going to invite Draco and you. I am quite sure that he will invite some important people from Britain as well. Stay with Draco. That's all I can say. "

Harry looked irritated but did not say anything to that instead of huffing " I wonder if you are channeling Dumbledore. Talking in riddles like him. "

" Take Draco over to his parent's apartment, eh? They miss him. He has not spoken to them except by owl since they returned. I think he can't face them. " Severus said and Harry nodded " Okay. I will try. All right then, I must be off. He must be waiting for me. "

XXXX

Severus nodded and Harry apparated to house. He opened the lock and entered the dining room. As expected, Draco was sitting on the dining table waiting for him. As soon as he entered, Draco looked at him with furious eyes. Draco had prepared the dinner today. Every dish was his favorite. It was obvious that Draco had taken time to prepare a delicious meal for him. Their dinner had been good the other night and Harry had fallen in love with Draco all over again.

"Where were you? " Draco asked suspiciously and his voice was angry.

It was amazing Harry had been angry with Draco's possessiveness in the past. It was so sweet.

" I was with Severus, trying to get him to spill the thing that you are hiding from me. He refused of course. " Harry said and his stomach grumbled. " The meal looks delicious. I am so hungry. Merlin only knows how you manage your profession and cooking at the same time. Did you eat? I wish you haven't. I want to eat with you. "

Harry looked up to find an utterly shocked Draco Malfoy looking at him.

Every ounce of anger that his face had displayed had vanished and Harry wondered if it had always been so easy to calm him down.

" I thought you ate outside. " Draco said and stood up " I will warm everything up. "

Harry replied, entering the room " I wanted to eat with you. Let me help you. "

That was that. Draco smiled and they had dinner peacefully.

Draco's flushed when Harry appreciated his efforts to prepare Harry's favorites and replied " You have been working hard on your duelling for the past few days. I wanted you to have a good evening."

These things always amazed Harry. Draco was so caring and thoughtful and Harry loved him. He hugged him close to his heart and murmured "I love you."

"I love you too. "

Harry wondered what Severus meant when he asked Harry to be close to Draco during that ministry party that was about to occur in a couple of days.

 _Only time will tell._

 _xxxx_

 _Please review_


	13. Chapter 13 The Invitation Part I

**_Chapter-13_**

 ** _The Invitation Part I_**

Draco was sleeping on a very broad pillow. He burrowed his cheeks on it and hummed. Then he hugged his pillow tightly. Only when he heard Harry's chuckles, did he realize that the pillow was a actually Harry's chest.

He tried to pull back, his cheeks warm from embarrassment but Harry hugged him tightly instead "Hey, I want my teddy bear back. Don't wake up yet."

"I am not a teddy bear." Draco replied indignantly and Harry just hugged him tighter "You are my cute teddy bear."

Their peace was disturbed by a soft tapping on the window and Draco yawned "Open the window, Harry."

The messy haired man started mock-snoring and hugged Draco close to his chest. Draco shoved the man when the tapping became insistent "Harry. Wake up. Please, the owl is irritating me. It must be a ministry owl. Stupid things, always insistent and annoying."

Finally Harry opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. Their eyes locked and Draco felt very possessive and protective for Harry all of a sudden.

"I will get the stupid owl. Wait over here." Draco mumbled and crawled out of the bed. Harry let him go after a soft kiss on his lips and a soft "Good morning."

Draco opened the window and let the owl in. It held a wrapped invitation and Draco realized at once that it was an invitation to the ministry party. The owl flew off after giving the invitation to him.

Draco rolled his eyes and was about to throw it away when Harry spoke "Hey. What is it? It has ministry seal on it."

"Invitation to a ministry party. They are always sending these. I ignore them mostly." Draco muttered and Harry replied "Let's go. It will be our first time together to a public event."

Draco stared at Harry, surprised that the man wanted to go to the party at all.

"They will invite People from Britain as well." Draco muttered, his back stiff.

"And." Harry asked and Draco stared at him once again.

"They might recognise me." Draco continued and Harry repeated, his eyes unreadable "And."

"What's wrong with you? They might insult you through me." Draco muttered, his voice bitter.

"Honestly Draco, since when have you cared for opinions of others. I love you and you love me and rest of the world does not matter. I do not care about them." Harry replied and Draco glared at him "You did. You said that I insult you by spying on you and you wanted me to stop."

Draco expected Harry to snap at him or perhaps glare in return. The reply he received was unexpected. Harry looked at him apologetically "I am sorry."

This was the third time when Draco just stared at Harry in utter shock, standing in the middle of the room with the invitation in his hands. It was not Harry's fault because Draco did insult Harry by spying on him. Not even once, did Harry say so. He looked at him with apologetic eyes and Draco finally snapped at him "I am sorry for spying on you. Why are you not asking me to apologise too."

"I shouldn't have returned home late. I shouldn't have broken your trust in the first place, But trust me Draco. I never cheated. I loved you and I have always loved you. I never even looked at another man or woman. I was just being rebellious. My relatives did not let me go out. They used to lock me inside the cupboard and later on in my room. I was given food through the cat flap. I was coming late because I could not because I wanted to ignore you." Here Harry stopped and looked at him, his face white and then red. Draco looked at him, completely stunned and realized that Harry had said all that by mistake. Harry was embarrassed and Draco knew that he had to handle the situation carefully because this meant that Harry had just been ignoring his own past demons.

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"My tongue got away from me." He muttered and looked outside the window to avoid Draco's eyes.

"Harry, we must talk about this." Finally Draco spoke and Harry shrugged "There is nothing to talk about. I had a difficult childhood. So what. They did not love me. At least I was not forced to –" Harry stopped to breathe before continuing " You are more important Draco. We must go to this event."

Draco sighed. It was obvious that Harry was avoiding the issue and no amount of insistence would force him to comply with Draco. So he just nodded "We are still not going. They would insult you and you would fight with me."

"I would never fight with you again. I hate fighting with you. I would rather make love with you." Harry spoke softly and Draco averted his face away from the git, red.

Stupid distracting git.

XXXX

Harry smirked when Draco's cheeks turned red and tried again "Let's go."

"No."

"Please, Draco. It will be a nice change." Harry requested for the last time.

" I SAID NO." Draco spoke loudly and Harry froze. Draco really did not want to go. He wondered if something had happened at the prior events.

He knew that Draco would not agree. He did not want to quarrel with the man so he just nodded and spoke softly, crawling out of the bed "Okay. I had thought that it would be good for the duelling academy I wanted to start. I had wanted to announce it at this event. But it's fine if you are not comfortable. We don't have to go."

Silence ensued until Harry reached the door of the bath. Draco asked in a small voice "Are you not angry?"

"Why?" Harry asked "Why would I be angry? I had just thought that it would be good for the advancement of your potions career too. You would be able to increase your customer base this way but its ok."

Harry walked towards Draco and kissed his nose softly before smiling "I understand." Draco just stared at him silently, his eyes shocked. "I am going to shower now. Don't forget that it's my turn to prepare breakfast. I will be down in ten minutes."

Finally, Draco came out of his stupor and nodded. Harry tapped Draco's nose lovingly with his and retreated to the bath again. He noticed that Draco did not move for several minutes.

Inside the bath, he washed his face and brushed his teeth wondering about Draco's sudden mood changes.

He had just undressed when the he heard a knock and a soft voice "Harry."

"You can come inside Draco." He muttered, surprised and entered the shower stall, walking under the stream of cold water.

XXXX 

Draco swallowed before opening the door. He did not know why he had wanted to talk to Harry immediately. He could have waited for another ten minutes but he did not want to. He opened the door softly and as expected, Harry was standing in his naked glory. Draco's trousers tightened uncomfortably and Harry spoke "Lock the door behind you." before taking shampoo in his hands to wash his hair.

He looked at Harry's pert hips and strong thighs. He looked at Harry's broad shoulders and toned back and swallowed again.

He wanted to feel Harry all around him.

He had never felt so frustrated in his life.

Harry cleared his throat and he realized that Harry was looking at him, his green eyes piercing Draco and Draco wanted Harry to- to. It was difficult to express what he wanted from Harry.

The desperation that he often went through reared its head again and Draco's eyes must have been transparent because Harry's intense eyes bore into his. His hair was wet and water droplets slid down his body. Draco wanted to lick them and Merlin he wanted something that was completely impossible because how could Harry cleanse him.

Harry walked towards him and Draco's feet froze. He did not want to run off. No, he wanted Harry to – to -. He just wanted relief. It was all too much. He wanted a reassurance that Harry was his and that he loved Draco even though Draco did not deserve him at all.

XXXX

Please review


	14. Chapter 14 The Invitation Part II

**_Chapter-14_**

 ** _The Invitation Part II_**

Harry knew what Draco wanted. He knew that Draco would not ask himself. The fact that Draco had entered the shower while he was bathing was an evidence of the fact that Draco wanted to be in his presence.

It was not sex that Draco wanted. It was difficult to express it in words and Harry understood it now, though he had never understood it in the past.

Draco's eyes were so transparent. As Harry reached him and unbuttoned his shirt, Draco stood wordlessly, looking at him. He could have entered naked of course but Harry knew that Draco was not ready for sex yet.

Harry removed the shirt and vest and Draco stood in front of him in his trousers, his eyes desperate.

"Harry, I don't - " Draco started but Harry cut him off " I know. "

Harry unzipped Draco's trousers and Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulders. Harry could clearly hear his raging heart beats.

Off went the boxers and Draco stood in front him completely naked, avoiding Harry's eyes now.

Harry knew that Draco was scared that Harry would not like how Draco looked because Draco still had scars on his body. The area around his nipples was scarred by the cigarette marks and his back and chest held the old scars of whip or stick or whatever those sick bastards used.

Harry took his time to look at the scars and tried to study his own feelings towards the same. All he found was sadness for Draco and black fury at those bastards.

He held no anger for Draco at all, his sweet Draco who was waiting for his reaction, Draco who trusted him so much who loved him so much because it required courage and trust to do this.

Who said that pain was always physical? Draco's pain had never ceased. A decade had passed and Draco still had that haunted look in his eyes.

Harry had never wanted anything so much as he wanted Draco to be happy.

He bent down a bit to cover Draco's scarred nipple inside his mouth.

He had never done this. He had thought that Draco won't like revisiting his past. He had never wanted to talk to Draco about it. He had never understood what Draco wanted at all.

Draco's breath hitched and he tried to push Harry away. Harry didn't move and held Draco's hands on his. "It is scarred... It is dirty." He spoke and Harry's heart clenched.

"Harry please. You deserve better. " Draco spoke and Harry stood up to look inside Draco's eyes. It was clearly written in them that he needed Harry to do this.

" Shhh" Harry murmured and covered Draco's body with his, dragging him towards the wall.

"But I-" Draco broke off when Harry latched on his nipple again, breathing heavily.

When Harry was done with both nipples, they were hard and tight and Draco was looking at him with lust in his eyes. There was a silent plea in those silver eyes too, a plea to reduce the pain, the pain that only Harry saw in those eyes, that he saw daily and couldn't do anything to reduce it.

He moved on to another scar. It was a carving. Most of it had disappeared. Something had been carved with a knife.

Each scar had its own story and Draco had been fighting internally with every memory for a decade.

He kissed the scar and moved on to the faded whip marks that were on Draco's stomach and traced them.

"Do they hurt? " Harry asked and looked at Draco. Of course Draco understood his meaning and nodded " Yes. He had wanted to dominate over a death eater and I was the perfect target. He had paid me for it. I never got over the humiliation. "

His voice broke off again when Harry knelt on his knees and started licking the whip marks on his stomach and legs with his tongue.

There was a patch on Draco's thigh that had a burn scar on it.

Harry stroked it and Draco said " He wanted to wax my hair and used boiling wax to do it." Harry noticed the way Draco's voice broke off pressed his cheek on the scar.

"Does it burn?" Harry asked and Draco whimpered. Harry could swear he did. A minute later, a soft reply came "Yes. Sometimes, it does." And Harry kissed it softly.

Draco's body trembled. He stood up and looked into Draco's wet eyes before kissing him possessively.

His hands squeezed Draco's pert hips hard and he could feel the sigh of relief that Draco emitted.

Harry experimentally parted Draco's hips and placed his fingers on his anus and suddenly Draco started shaking.

He pulled back and Draco looked at him "I am dirty. Please don't - You don't understand. They - they - so many- please."

His eyes were wet and Harry thought for the thousandth time that why had he never noticed that Draco needed him. He pulled back because there was no point in pressurising Draco. It was a big deal that Draco let him go this far. He stood their looking at Draco silently waiting for the breakdown.

XXXX

"You don't understand. " Draco moaned and slid down the wall, his hands on his face.

" I understand a bit. I will understand it completely if you tell me everything. " Harry replied softly and Draco looked at him desperately.

" Please. " He whispered and covered his face again, to hide his tears. He bloody hated crying.

Harry knelt in front of Draco and held his shoulders. "Draco. It's fine. We will take one step at a time."

Draco heard the last bit and shook his head "I don't understand why they did so. They barely knew me at all. Why did they lead me there? I was so hungry and tired. No one would give me a job. I would have lived on scraps or perhaps died, which would have been better then what I did. I just want to forget it. Why, oh! Why? I had never hurt them at all. I hate them so very much for-for-"

When a hand tried to remove his hand from his face, he realized that Harry was still sitting in front of him.

 _Oh! Merlin, he can't know. It would break him. I kept it hidden for so long. I can't let him know._

"Tell me who did what? Tell me Draco. For Merlin's sake, tell me." Harry pleaded and looked into his eyes, his hands in Draco's.

Draco breathed and tried to remember the lessons he had learnt from his father. He knew how to mask his emotions. He turned his face into a cold mask and snapped at Harry "Was this a trick to make me reveal everything? Are you so desperate that you would stoop to such underhanded tactics?"

In the years they had been together, this technique had worked and Harry had always backed off, hurt and furious and Draco expected the same from Harry. What happened was completely unexpected.

Harry held his hands in his again. Draco had pulled his hands back to insist upon his anger. Then Harry looked at him and sighed softly. Merlin, his eyes were so soft that Draco wanted to drown in them.

"This might have worked in the past when I was immature and was welling in my own insignificant insecurities but it won't work now. You might want to hide it from me but you might be successful as well. But who will you talk to, if not me Draco. You had told professor Snape but I know it is not the same." Harry stopped and Draco's mouth was open in shock. Harry continued "Even if you don't tell me, I will find it and I will destroy them. I will destroy them because they hurt you. The whole world would watch me destroy them bit by bit. I will avenge you Draco, no matter what happens. No matter what you say, I know that you want revenge too."

Harry was looking at him and his eyes were soft but Draco knew that Harry meant every word.

"An eye for an eye makes the world blind Harry." Draco whispered and Harry pursed his lips before speaking "Its better that the world in which a person is forced to sell his soul, his dignity to earn bread and butter ceases to exist. The people whom you are trying to protect destroyed you and they deserve to be destroyed. I will find them and I will make them pay. They are lucky that I am not Tom Riddle. I would not do what they did, at least. I am not a monster. I just want justice and justice, I will get, one way or another. Actually, I think that they should consider themselves lucky that you are strong. You would not let me kill them. They should thank you and they will thank you, Draco. Mark my words."

Draco wondered if Harry's decision would change once he realizes who was actually responsible, rather, who were responsible for Draco's fate.

His musings and staring at Harry was interrupted by a knock and a sudden opening of the door.

XXXX

"Malfoy is not good for him, Ron. He should have married Ginny. You know. You were there at past ministry functions. You know that Malfoy behaved like a madman, an- an animal." Hermione yelled at him and Ron sighed in frustration for the millionth time "Hermione, Harry is not a child. Will you stop interfering in his life? You know the reason for Draco's behaviour."

"I know and I sympathize but that does not mean that Harry should waste his life over Malfoy. Ginny was good for him and she has married but there are lots of women who would want to marry him. He slapped me the other day and he is always shouting at me. You don't care at all that he slapped."

"Firstly Harry is gay and secondly you accused Draco of wanting to hurt his husband. What else did you expect, eh?" Ron snapped at his wife and she muttered "All right then, men. They are lots of men, back in Britain who would want to marry Harry who would behave like decent human beings instead of animals."

"Hermione-" He started and she cut him off "I know that the way he glares at you has not escaped your notice. He is always angry at us."

At this, Ron stopped to think. He did not understand why Draco always glared at him. He sympathised with him and wanted Harry and him together. He had always supported them.

He had never said all this but perhaps he should.

He stood up decisively and Hermione glared at him "Where are you going?"

"Honestly, Hermione. You should calm down a bit. You are being over obsessive. It won't do you any good and Harry would be irritated by this." He snapped at her and she snapped right back "It won't stop me from advising Harry."

"But-" Hermione started and Ron dismissed her "Forget it. I am going to Harry's place."

He apparated before she could utter another word.

He knocked but no one opened the door. So he simply opened it and shouted "Harry." No one answered and he tried again "Harry."

He became worried when their was no answer so he shouted "Draco." and climbed stairs quickly to check Harry's room. He should not have taken the liberty to enter it without knocking but he did. He shouldn't have just opened the bath but he did.

He gasped and closed his eyes and then the door because he had interrupted something he should not have.

Sweet Merlin, how could be so stupid.

He was so embarrassed that he wanted to leave but Draco's dangerous voice stopped him.

XXXX

Harry was shocked and wanted to slam his head into the wall at Ron's stupidity. Draco was another story. He was angry. He was so angry that Harry wondered if his hands were the only things that were stopping Draco at all.

"What does he bloody think of himself? How dare he just enter our bath like this? " Draco muttered to himself and Harry was not sure as to how he should react. If he supported Ron, Draco would be angry and if he didn't Draco would really hurt Ron.

He did not understand Draco's reaction though. He had turned white and then red.

He cleared his throat and held Draco's shoulder when he tried to stand "Forgive him please."

"Of course you would support him. You always did. That was one of the reasons I have never told you anything at all. " Draco said angrily and bitterly and Harry stared.

" I am not supporting him, Draco. Do what you must. Please do not do anything illegal. I would rather have you with me than in prison. " He muttered in defeat and Draco glared at him before dressing both of them with a whispered spell.

He wondered if he had imagined the slight tremor in Draco's hands.

He would have pondered over it but Draco's words did not leave any space for any other thought at all.

The blonde slammed the door open and shouted at his best friend who had turned red from embarrassment "Just because I whored myself out to you years ago because I did not have money and was misled, you think that you have a right to enter my bath and watch me naked with Harry. Let me tell this to you, Weasley. I have not hurt you for the past decade because you are Harry's friend, not because I have forgiven you. I hate you and your entire family and not because you are blood traitors. "

Harry stared and so did Ron. Their expressions were completely similar. They were gaping at Draco, open mouthed and shocked.

Draco moved with an unimaginable speed and punched Ron right on his nose before Harry could do or say anything. Ron was so shocked that he did not react in any way and Draco threw another punch at the man "How dare you? You and your bloody wife. I bet she knows and you probably had a good laugh at it, everytime you returned to her after fucking me."

Harry just stared at Draco and tried to gather his thoughts.

"What are you saying Draco? " He asked, his voice a whisper and Draco glared at Ron " He did. He bought me for several nights and fucked me ruthlessly. In fact he was the one who gave those cigarette burns to me, not that you will believe me. "

" I- I didn't. Draco are you insane?" Ron shouted, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth and Draco punched his chest "You did. Get out of my house and my life. Let me live in peace with my husband."

XxXX

Please review


	15. Chapter 15 Misunderstandings

**_Chapter-15_**

 ** _Misunderstandings_**

Harry came out of his shocked stupor when Draco walked forward to strangle Ron. He hurried towards the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him back.

Draco struggled nonetheless and Ron just stayed on the floor, looking at Draco in shock.

"Draco. Calm down. Calm down. Please Draco." Harry murmured and he kept his voice soft so as not to evoke Draco's fury. But Draco froze very suddenly and spun around, shoving his chest hard. His eyes were furious and utterly tortured and Harry's heart ached but he stood there waiting for Draco to explain. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Ron open his mouth and shook his head to stop him. Ron closed it again.

"WHY CAN'T I EVER BE ENOUGH FOR YOU? WHY MUST I ALWAYS HIDE THINGS IN THE FEAR THAT YOU WILL LEAVE ME?" Draco stopped and a lone tear fell from his left eye. Perhaps, he had restrained it for long. Harry did not speak anything because he wanted Draco to speak out. He wanted to know. "Why do you always calm me down? Why can't you understand that his presence tortures me? He was one of them. He took everything away from me, my dignity, my self respect, my confidence, everything and because of what- because I had teased his family when I was a silly kid. He could just have spoken to me and I would have – would have apologised. Why did he punish me by- by- he took everything from me, he and his bloody wife and his-. They were the reason we always quarrelled, always snatching you away from me. I tried to tell you but you never understood me."

Draco stopped and started punching his chest. Harry just stood there silently, his eyes wide in shock. Something was going on, something that he did not know because surely Ron was not one of them, surely Ron could not betray him like this, surely Ron would have told him about Draco's location had he known.

He turned his betrayed eyes towards his best friend and Ron looked at him, shaking his head wildly and opened his mouth again but he wanted Draco to speak up so he shook his head and Ron took a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Draco was shaking with his head on Harry's chest. With soft hands, he hugged Draco and felt Draco burrow in his chest, still shaking.

"I told him that I was sorry and I begged him to help me. I begged him, though I had already tasted betrayal at his hands. I had no other alternative. He betrayed me again. He fucked me hard and rough and then he slapped me and gave me some money, saying that it was all I was worth. He had promised that he would get me some job if I let him fuck me. I had no other choice. No- other choice-" Harry felt tears well in his eyes and looked at Ron. Ron's eyes were wild and his face was completely white.

"I –" hiccup "sold myself-" hiccup "and then and then, you came and rescued me and – and they were with you." Some things were still untold. For example, who were they and how had Draco already tasted betrayal at their hands. But he kept quiet and let Draco speak.

"I thought that I would just ignore him and I tried but you would bring them to our house. I did not want to tell you. I thought – thought that you would leave me. Then we broke up and when I came back, you were - are a changed man. You are a changed man and now they are interfering again. YESSSSS." Harry jumped in surprise because it seemed that Draco had just spoken parsle tongue. He did not have any time to ask because Draco spun around and walked towards Ron, looking wild and mad. Before Harry could do anything, he had his hands around Ron's neck and he was shouting at the top of his voice "I will kill him and finish it, once for all. I won't let him destroy my life again. "

XXXX

Draco wanted to kill Weasley. He wanted to finish him off so that he would never be able to destroy him again, so that he can never snatch Harry away from him.

"How dare you just enter our house as if it belongs to you?" He shouted and glared murderously, strangling the redhead with all his might. Weasley was struggling but Draco growled and pressed his hands harder.

"Draco. Please. He will leave and I want you to stop." It was Harry who had whispered this. Harry who was tolerating his madness, though he deserved better. Harry was so sweet and patient and loved him so much.

He felt his hands loosen and at the same time, he felt Harry hug his waist. He slumped in his arms.

He did not look at Weasley as Harry turned him towards him and the hugged him close. His madness and anger simply ceased to exist when he heard Harry's soft voice "It's over and Ron will leave. He does not have to return if you don't want. In fact, I will ask him to leave us alone if you want. You are my priority. I am sorry if I implied otherwise. Take long breaths and calm down. Breathe in and out." Harry said and Draco complied, breathing in and out a couple of times.

"I did not- I never- Harry I am not gay. Something is wrong and he is still hiding something, something crucial." Weasley whimpered and Draco snarled "Ask him to leave. Ask him to stay away from us."

"Ron. Please leave." Harry spoke sternly and Weasley argued "Harry, please-"

"Ron. Just leave my premises immediately. I want you out. Leave us alone." Harry almost snarled and Draco sighed, relief coursing throughout his body because this meant that Harry loved Draco the most and that was all he needed. He needed Harry's love like air. He couldn't survive without it. He held Harry desperately, trying to get rid of the images Weasley's arrival always brought. He had tried so hard to stay away from his past.

It was a couple of minutes before Weasley left and Draco did not pull away. He hugged Harry tightly and tried to inhale Harry's familiar and clean fragrance.

Harry kept on stroking his head, keeping silent.

XXXX

It was a few minutes later that Draco finally relaxed and pulled a bit, keeping his ashamed eyes averted. However Harry held his chin in his hands and pulled it to face Draco's eyes.

"It's okay. Do you understand? It's okay to lose your control in front of me. I want you to tell me everything about you. You can take your time but I want to know and it's completely okay. You have gone through a lot. I love you. I love _you_ and you have no reason to be embarrassed." Harry spoke softly and confidently. He had never known the things that Draco had revealed today.

One misstep and he would lose Draco. He had to tread carefully. He tried again "Draco." Draco looked at him hesitantly and their eyes locked. Draco was searching something in his eyes and must have found it because he muttered "Harry."

"Yes." Harry replied and Draco continued "Let's have breakfast." Harry could have insisted but he knew the consequences will be disastrous. So he merely nodded and whispered back "Can I –" He stopped because he did not know the right words.

"What?" Draco asked and Harry sighed "Nothing."

"Harry." Draco whispered again and Harry repeated "Yes."

XXXX

Draco loved Harry so much that he couldn't really express it in words. He knew that Harry wanted to kiss him but did not say anything because he felt that Draco was not ready.

"Will you kiss me?" Draco asked and looked into his husband's eyes "I love you."

Harry looked at him with eyes that were so soft that Draco had to avert his own from them. Harry had changed so much. He did not push Draco for anything and Draco was worried that Harry was burying his own emotions inside himself. He would have to find an opportunity to talk to harry about it.

Harry leant forward and Draco wrapped his hands around Harry's neck. His lips took Draco's inside his and Draco closed his eyes. His head was twisted so that Harry could gain proper access into his mouth and Draco felt all tension leave him. He pressed his groin into Harry's and Harry groaned inside his mouth.

He was pushed and pressed against the wall. Harry twisted Draco's face the other side and kissed him fiercely. Draco whined lowly and Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt with gentle hands. Soon, Draco' shirt was on the floor and Harry's mouth was all over his neck and jaw and chest and nipples. Draco moaned and Harry sucked a particularly soft spot on his neck. Draco was startled when Harry buried his nose in Draco's armpits and inhaled.

"Harry, it- it must stink- don't-" Draco started but Harry cut him off "Shhhh. Let me. Please. I need you so much."

Draco's trousers tightened uncomfortably when he heard the desire in Harry's voice. He moaned when Harry teased his nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"Harry, please-" He moaned and Harry started teasing the other nipple. "Please just-"

Finally Harry started sucking his nipples almost viciously. His hands reached the hem of Draco's trousers when Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Amazingly, Harry got the hint and placed his hands on Draco's bare back. Draco had kept his hands on Harry's shoulders or back, not wanting to cross his limits but he just couldn't control itself. His hands crawled inside Harry's trousers and squeezed his hips. That was the moment when Harry moaned and came. Draco followed soon after.

XXXX

Harry stood bonelessly in Draco's arms and Draco whispered "I did not let you-"

"You can set the pace, Draco. I am happy. In fact I have not been so happy for the past four years. Every day is worth living when you are with me. I love you so much." Harry whispered and Draco cleaned them with a spell.

"Let's have breakfast, eh?" Harry murmured "It's my turn to prepare. Just wait for a few minutes on the table."

Draco looked at him again, his eyes searching and nodded "Okay."

Harry knew that he will have to encroach the subject again and wondered how to do it as he walked towards the kitchen when Draco mumbled "I know you want to talk. I am fine now. You can say whatever you wish."

Harry sighed in relief and smiled, turning back to look at Draco, who had out on his shirt now "Okay." He blew a kiss and enjoyed it when Draco's cheeks tinged pink. Draco glared weakly at him murmuring "Stupid Potter."

" _Your_ stupid _Malfoy-_ Potter." Harry mumbled and heard a chuckle.

 _I will heal you Draco. I will find those bastards. I will uncover the truth and I will avenge you. I will never lose you again, no matter what happens._

XXXX

Please review


	16. Chapter 16 That's all I want

**_Chapter-16_**

 ** _That's all I want_**

"Tea or coffee?" Harry yelled and Draco replied "Tea."

"Okay." He heard Harry's reply and rubbed the side of his neck nervously. He did not know what to tell Harry and what to conceal. He couldn't tell him the whole thing of course or perhaps he should tell everything to him. That way, he will be free of the burden.

"Butter, jam or nutella?" Harry yelled again and Draco replied in an irritated tone "Bring everything. Just come back, will you?"

"Coming, sweetheart." Harry replied snidely and Draco cringed "Don't address me by that word."

"Okay, darling." Harry teased and Draco was extremely annoyed by the warmth he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nevertheless, he glared at the green eyed man who was coming with a tray in his hand and was extremely amused.

He placed the tray on the table and sat beside him. This surprised Draco. In the past, Harry used to sit across him.

He served for Draco and then he served for himself.

Five minutes were spent in comfortable silence, after which Draco spoke up "Harry" He stopped and cleared his throat before taking a sip of his tea.

Harry replied "yes." And served some pineapple for Draco.

"I can serve myself." Draco said eating the fruit and Harry smiled "I like serving you. I have missed doing this for the past four year Draco. Do not stop me please."

Draco closed his eyes and tried to breathe. His mental stupor was interrupted by an impatient tapping.

He ignored it and started speaking "Harry. I want to tell you everything. I want to tell you the reason due to which I entered in prostitution at the first place. I am tired of keeping secrets from you Harry."

The tapping started again and Harry huffed "Bloody bird. Let it wait. Please continue."

"So, I will begin from the starting. After the trial, I-"

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP.

Draco glared at the irritating owl and finally stood up to open the window. He looked at it suspiciously and took the letter. The bird flew away and Draco opened the letter.

 _Darling,_

 _How can you forget what I am capable of? After all, it was me who led you to it, eh? If I can lead you, I can lead Potter too._

 _Always remember darling. If you ever reveal my identity or that of my friends to Potter, I will destroy Potter and you._

 _Also, you need to come back Draco. Your CUSTOMERS have missed you. You don't deserve a man like Potter. You are dirty, pathetic slut. You are damaged goods Draco and Harrryy deserves better._

 _If you know what's good for you, you will come back to do what you are good at and you will leave Potter alone._

 _Consider this my last warning._

 _Avernig_

Draco's blood turned cold and he almost dropped the letter on the floor.

"Draco, who has written this letter?" It was Harry who had asked this. Harry was standing just behind him and had read the letter. He spun around and glared at him.

XXXX

Harry read the letter carefully behind Draco's shoulders. He had a hunch as to who the writer was but he could be wrong. It could be a trap. So he stayed quiet and waited for Draco to speak. Of course, he knew the words that would escape Draco's mouth.

"You do not need to know. I am not going to tell you." Draco glared at him and Harry sighed before closing his eyes. He was worried about Draco. Draco was looking wild now, wild and terrified.

"Okay. Your tea is already cold. You need to have it." He spoke softly and Draco stared at him, the letter crumpled in his hands. "What? You expected me to snap at you, to force you to spill the secret that has been torturing you for the past decade. You want me to shout at you to tell me about the writer of this letter? Believe me Draco, I am not going to do either. Do not forget to burn that bloody letter."

"It does not concern you." Draco said and his eyes were a bit hurt. Harry knew that Draco was under a misconception that Harry did not care so he decided to clear his doubts "There are other ways to find Draco. I could have already tried but I did not, not because I don't care, but because I do not want you to be compelled to do anything at all. Mark my words and remember them, the moment I realize the identity of this person and his friends, I will destroy them and I will find everything, no matter you want or not. I have a hunch as to who the writer is. I will give you time to tell me. If you don't, I will have to take steps."

Harry's heart was thundering and he saw red when he thought of the person who had probably written this letter. All he wanted was to confront that vile, bastard, bloody swine. But he would wait for Draco to come around because that's what Draco needed.

Draco stared at him and just stared "I need to go for a meeting with the coven of Werewolfs from Canada. I have been trying brew a potion which might help them keep their human bodies during the full moon, if they so desire. I have to discuss whether they are interested." He spoke in a rush.

"Where is it?" Harry asked carelessly, acting as if wasn't a big deal.

"Sourthern Street, No. 7 Hall 2. Why?" Came Draco's reply and Harry looked into Draco's eyes while he muttered "I have a meeting with a property dealer over there. I am coming with you."

Draco stammered "You are not my keeper. I can protect myself."

"Well, I can't. I need you to protect me. I am afraid that this person would abduct me. Are you saying that you don't want to protect me? Say it bluntly." Harry spoke, trying to sound genuine. Of course Draco saw through him and spoke "You are lying. You do not need my protection at all. You just want to protect me."

"I need protection because I am reckless and I can see that you do not want to protect me. Okay, then I will go by myself." Harry spoke as morosely as he could. Draco looked at him with wide eyes and whispered "You are being ridiculous."

Harry averted his eyes. Now he really was hurt. Perhaps, Draco did not want his presence at all.

He started walking towards the table to complete his breakfast "It's okay if you do not want my presence. I will not impose myself on you." He said quietly and sadly. He was genuinely hurt which must have been obvious in his voice because Draco hugged his waist to stop him and whispered "Sweet Merlin, Potter, aren't you overly dramatic. I am just worried."

Harry closed his eyes and pulled away. Draco did not trust him. He did not trust him at all. If he had trusted Harry, he would have told him everything. But Draco decided to keep everything hidden. He walked towards the table sat on it. Draco followed him and sat beside him.

"Where is the letter?" Harry asked "Did you burn it?"

Draco nodded and replied "Yes." And Harry did not say anything after that.

XXXX

Draco stared at Harry who was having his breakfast quietly. Initially, he had been acting but now Harry seemed genuinely hurt.

"What's the matter?" He asked, worried about Harry's behaviour. Harry did not answer which escalated his worry. "Harry, what is the matter? Will you tell me?"

"You don' trust me at all." Harry replied as a matter of fact and Draco just stared, wondering where all this was coming from. "What do you mean? Of course I trust you."

"You don't." Harry replied and his voice broke at the end, though his eyes were completely dry when he looked at Draco. "And I do not know what to do to gain your trust, Draco. I have been trying."

Harry said and looked at him again after placing his cup on the table. Draco had frozen from shock on his chair.

"I have been trying to gain your trust. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to write in my blood that I love you, that I won't leave you, no matter what happens." Harry continued and Draco blinked hard.

"I do trust you." Draco whispered and Harry stood up "You would tell me if you trusted me." Draco was about to stand but Harry snapped at him "Do eat your breakfast, Draco. You are already weak. I am coming with you, all right. Make of this what you wish."

Draco stared at the spot Harry had just stood on wondering about the man. Each and every gesture of his dripped his love for Draco.

"I had cast a warming charm on your breakfast. HAVE IT BEFORE GETTING UP." Harry yelled and Draco yelled back "All right. No need to scold me."

He received no response to that and yelled again "I am sure you don't need my protection now that you are angry with me."

"Talk about yourself, dear husband. I do need your protection and I AM coming with you." Harry replied loudly and continued "I am ready and I am waiting in the sitting room. Do not get up without having your breakfast."

"OKAY." Draco shouted, irritated by Harry's ridiculous behaviour.

XXXX

The meeting had been good and the werewolfs had been interested in his proposal. Now, he had a lot of research and work to do and Harry's hurt eyes were making it difficult for him to concentrate.

"Harry." He whispered. Harry had not spoken to him at all throughout the day.

"Draco, you know my relatives did not trust me with anything. I wanted them to love me and trust me. But they did not love me. They turned my life into a hell. Ever since I have understood love, I have been in love with you. Your trust Draco. that's all I want. You can take as much time as you want but you have to stop hurting yourself." Harry stopped and breathed deeply "You don't trust me with your protection and I think that perhaps Vernon was right. I am useless and worthless. I must be if my husband does not trust me."

Draco breathed deeply. This was getting serious. Harry was holding his demons inside him and this statement was a proof of this fact. Draco realized that he was being stupid. Of course, he trusted Harry. He was afraid that Harry would kill them. He decided to make a quick decision and spoke "I trust you."

He shifted and lay on Harry's body, placing his chin on his chest and looking into his eyes. He bit Harry's cheeks lovingly and continued "I am afraid that you would do something illegal to avenge me. I know that you won't leave me."

Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes "As if you would let me."

"As if you would listen to me." Draco looked pointedly at him and Harry tapped his nose with his own "Of course, I would."

"On a serious note, I want you to promise me that you won't do anything to end you in Azkaban." Draco spoke and Harry looked into his eyes. Draco almost gasped when he see black fury in the depth of Harry's eyes. He realized that Harry wanted to kill them and this was the exact thing he was worried about.

Harry did not answer and it was worrying. The green eyes stared at him and he stared back. Harry's hands that had been on his sides wrapped around him tightened and he flipped them around, lying on Draco and Draco's breath hitched. He breathed when Harry held Draco's hands in his and stretched them above his head and kissed his lips hungrily. Draco's heart beats sped up and he stared into Harry's angry and hungry eyes.

"Of course, I would try to avenge you. Of course, I would try to kill them. It will be upto you to stop me." Harry muttered, his lips touching Draco's and Draco moaned when Harry sucked the lower lip.

"I will listen to you and I will stop but-" Harry stopped and sucked Draco's earlobe viciously before continuing "-but nothing and no one will stop me if they hurt you ever again."

"I will tell everything to you tomorrow evening." Draco whined and Harry returned his attention to Draco's lips, kissing him passionately and hungrily, mumbling softly "I love you so much."

Fifteen minutes later, spent and content, Draco lay spooned by Harry, wondering how he would tell everything to Harry. It would devastate his husband. He was also wondering why he wanted Harry to hug him tighter and why he felt unsatisfied though he had just come inside his pyjamas.

Irritated, he burrowed in Harry's arms and Harry mumbled "Go to sleep Draco."

"Harry, I want to go to that ministry function with you. It is day after tomorrow." Draco blurted and Merlin only knew why those words slipped his mouth but they did and Harry yawned "Okay. We are going shopping tomorrow after I have set everything in the duelling academy I want to start. I have no robes at all. I borrowed from Ron whenever I needed them."

"Harry, why are you not hugging me properly?" He whined and Harry slipped his hands inside Draco's shirt and rested them on his stomach, hugging him close to his body and Draco sighed in relief.

"Happy now. You can turn around if you want and become my teddy bear." Harry said before yawning again and Draco turned around to glare at him "I am not a teddy bear."

Harry opened one eye and kissed his nose "You are my sweet teddy bear. Now, please go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. You have to visit that shop owner tomorrow who wanted to sell your potions. He is near my academy and would be convenient for you."

Draco hugged Harry, his arms and legs around the man and spoke "I love you."

"Hmmm. Love you too. Goodnight. Don't forget your promise." Harry whispered and placed his face on Draco's shoulders.

"I won't. Goodnight." Draco mumble, already knowing that the truth would devastate Harry. But there was no other alternative. Draco was confused with Weasley's reaction. He wondered if their was in fact some conspiracy going on it could be someone polyjuced as Weasley. Why had escaped it notice before?

"Harry." he murmured to voice his ideas and Harry whined "Draco. Please sleep. We will talk in the morning."

"Okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Draco replied mockingly but Harry was already snoring so he closed his eyes too and let sleep take over. Harry's arms worked wonders and for once, he did not have any nightmares.

XXXX

 _Please review_


	17. Chapter 17 Don't hide your pain

**_Chapter-17_**

 ** _Don't hide your pain_**

Draco opened his eyes and yawned. When he felt for Harry around him, he realized that Harry had already gotten up and left. He cast 'Tempus' and realized that it was half past eight and he was way too late than usual.

 _Perils of sleeping late!_

Harry had warned him about this. Tiredly, he sat up and leaned against the head board of his bed. He did not want to prepare anything. He wondered if Harry had eaten anything because it was his turn to prepare breakfast today.

He yawned again and removed the blanket to get up. That was the moment when his eyes fell upon the tray containing his breakfast. It had a warming charm on it. His heart swelled for Harry. Harry had not been so thoughtful in the initial years of their marriage.

He sat back and smiled before looking at the breakfast. The tea was still warm and just like he liked. He finished everything and then went into the bathroom to get ready, feeling nervous about the promise he had made to Harry last night.

XXXX

Harry was currently having his tenth cup of coffee in the past five hours and was waiting for the lunch break when he would return to Draco and eat lunch peacefully. He was tired because he had slept late and he wondered how Draco was faring.

"Have you placed the chairs and tables like I had told you?" Harry asked, looking around the room in which he had decided to train the students.

"Yes sir." The worker answered and he nodded "Tomorrow, we will do the library. It will take longer than today. "

"Okay. Sir."

"You can go now." Harry said and they left. He sighed and locked the place. He was about to floo home when he heard an insistent tapping on the window. He frowned and turned to looked at it.

An owl was tapping on it and it seemed to be the same owl. He looked at it suspiciously and walked towards the said window to let the owl in.

As usual, the owl handed over the letter to him and flew away.

He opened the letter and noticed that some photographs were attached at the back of it.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _How are you? It's been long since we have met, eh? I have attached some photographs that you will find interesting. Draco Malfoy is trash, Harry. He has been used over and over and thrown away by everyone after being used._

 _You deserve better than him._

 _Let him return to Britain so that he can satisfy the demands of his various clients._

 _Hope to see you soon._

 _Yours,_

 _A secret admirer_

P.S. Do look at those photos. He is quiet sexy, eh? I have heard that he screams and cries beautifully.

Harry's blood was boiling and he wanted to burn everything.

 _Bastard. Swine. I am coming back. I will show you, you bastard._ He hissed in parsletongue, unknowingly.

With trembling hands, he had a look at the photographs. Draco had never spoken to him about his past and he had always wondered about the reason. When he looked at the photographs, he realized why.

They were moving photographs and Draco was bleeding and screaming hoarse in each of them.

He had felt anger many a time in his life but he had never been so furious in his entire life. Neither had he felt so possessive for anyone. He wanted Draco with him immediately. He wanted to claim him as his.

He wanted to kill all these people.

 _Will kill everyone._ He hissed again and glared at the photos. A second later the letter and photos were burning from the effect of his fury.

 _How dare they? Mine. He is mine._

The letter and photos burned in front of and only then did he move towards the floo.

"The nest." He almost shouted and flooed over. Without waiting for a second longer, he shouted "DRACO. ARE YOU HOME?"

"Yes, in the kitchen. I got back half an hour ago." Draco yelled and Harry tried to control his fury. He was feeling so bloody possessive and he just couldn't bear to see Draco in another person's arms.

After a couple of minutes, he walked towards the kitchen. Draco was humming a tune and was making some baked vegetables. He had prepared some fried rice to go with it and turned around when he heard Harry enter.

XXXX

Draco turned around and smiled at Harry. His smile faltered when he saw Harry's eyes. They were narrowed and they were burning. Something had happened and Harry was angry and Draco froze.

"Harry, did something happen?" Draco asked softly, trying to soften him. It did not work and harry stalked towards him, his eyes burning with fury and his steps hurried.

Draco walked towards the man and they looked at each other. Draco's eyes were calm and Harry's were burning and suddenly Harry pulled him by his hips. Draco gasped, startled by the sudden movement. He relaxed when he found himself in Harry's close embrace. Harry's hands were trailing all over his body, though they had not yet crawled inside his shirt or trousers.

Very slowly, Harry leaned forward and took his mouth in a bruising kiss, his eyes open and furious and looking into Draco's. Draco melted in his arms because he trusted Harry. He gasped when he felt Harry's teeth dig inside the corner of his lips. He moaned in pain but he did not pull away and all the while, harry looked into his eyes.

Perhaps he expected Draco to pull away but Draco did not, even though his eyes welled by the sudden sting. Harry had bitten hard and he could taste his own blood. Abruptly Harry pulled and and eyed his lip and then he did the most surprising thing. His eyes softened a bit and he licked the blood.

At times like these, Draco did not understand Harry at all. Harry licked all the blood and the place he had bitten and then he bit Draco's ear, mumbling "You are mine. MINE. MINE."

Draco moaned and trembled "Yes, yours. Only yours Harry. But what's the matter?"

And then Harry did the most astonishing thing. He pulled back and muttered "Take off your trousers and underwear and turn around."

Draco just stared because that was not what he had expected. It was not like Harry knew the about the spells he had cast to hide those scars. They could be treated of course, but he was too embarrassed and terrified to get them treated so he had hidden them.

XXXX

They had had sex in the initial years of their marriage and Harry had never seen the scars of a knife penetration. This meant that Draco had hidden them. He could have removed Draco's pants himself but Draco was simply not ready for any sexual intimacy and after watching those photos, Harry thought that Draco needed to interact with more people. They had remained cooped for very long and Harry had been irresponsible. He should have asked Draco. Of course he was still in trauma. Of course he had not healed. He had been abused and manipulated.

"Please, Draco remove your trousers and turn around. I would do it myself but you are simply not ready for that kind of intimacy." Harry murmured and he was so angry and worried. Draco must have hidden scars very well. He had never noticed them. Knife created deep scars, which meant Draco had never got them healed. Why had he hidden them for so long?

Draco shook his head and looked at him, his face pale. Harry murmured softly "I won't hurt you. I won't even undress. I promise. I am your husband and I love you. You can take me to court if I hurt you in any way."

Draco looked at him for several minutes and Harry tried to control his temper. Why had he never bothered to encroach the topic? He wanted to slam his head on the wall.

Finally, Draco nodded and unbuttoned his trousers with trembling hands.

"Harry, don't-" Draco uttered and Harry, stumbled and fell down on the floor, horrified when he saw the damage on Draco's hips "Harry, I am – I can explain. I will conceal them and you don't have to see them ever again. I am sorry-"

Harry snarled "Of course you think that I am concerned about – about the fact that these scars will remind me of your past. You stupid asshole, why DID YOU NEVER TELL ME ABOUT THESE?"

"You – we should have seen a healer. I am such a stupid git. I should have asked you." Harry mumbled, alarmed when he finally noticed the damage. He had removed the concealing charms from his legs too and yes their were scars on his inner thighs as well. It was horrifying, infuriating and saddening that Harry had never bothered to ask Draco about the scars and he had never felt so very guilty in his life.

XXXX

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18 The visit

**_Chapter-18_**

 ** _The visit_**

Hermione had been in the hospital, studying the case of Elisa Mount. She is a ten year old girl and as reported by her mother, was constantly vomiting everything she ate. She was on the second paragraph when Ron burst into her room. She had planned to stay angry with her husband for a week at least but when she saw his panicked face, she forgot the quarrel they had had that morning and stood up to meet him half way.

"What happened, Ron?" She asked worriedly as he sat on the chair and she stood beside him but he stayed quiet, just staring at the parchment in front him blankly. She tried again, gently this time "Ron. What happened?" and settled in his lap, stroking his cheeks and making him look into her eyes.

He just shook his head. His eyes were so sad and her heart went for him.

"Tell me." She murmured. Half an hour had elapsed since he had left for Harry's house. What could go wrong in half an hour? Finally Ron started, his hand on her's.

"I entered their house and called them. When no one answered, I just walked into their room. They were not there and the bathroom was open. I had never thought that-. Hermione they were naked and that's not why I am shaken. Draco accused me of fucking him. He accused me of betraying him. He said that I promised him a job if he let me fuck him and did not fulfil my promise. He says that he apologised to me and I did not listen to him, that I gave him cigarette burns. He says that he has hidden this secret from Harry because he did not want to lose Harry, because I am Harry's best friend. He says that I, along with you and someone else did something and that he begged me to help him but I abused him. Who could it be? He is still in trauma and I don't understand how he tolerated my presence of be was... was abused my me." Ron was staring at her with wide and concerned eyes.

Hermione just stared at Ron, shocked and speechless. With shaking legs, she stood up from his lap and walked towards her chair. If Draco thought that Ron had – had violated him and that she had been his partner in this crime, why had he never protested about their presence in Harry's life? Most importantly, how had he lived with it. She had been so rude and so cruel to him. She had never tried to question Draco's aloof attitude towards them. She had thought that he was prejudiced.

Why would he be prejudiced? He must have worked with halfbloods and muggleborns and even muggles. She had never questioned it. This very morning she had called him an animal.

Unable to stand anymore, she slumped on her chair, staring at Ron. Had she been so wrong? She is a healer, for god's sake?

That was the moment she started having flashbacks. He had always flinched when Ron had been in his vicinity. He had never had more than a couple of bites when they had had dinner together. He had never entered their home. He had never looked Ron and her in their eyes for long. He had always fidgeted when Hermione had snapped at him. She had never understood these signs.

All she could do was stare at Ron. She had called Draco an animal. What was she for snapping at a man who was in a mental trauma?

When had she become so prejudiced, so ignorant of other's pain?

"Hermione." Ron spoke worriedly and she blinked. Her cheeks felt wet and she realized that she was crying. "Are you all right?"

"Ron, all these years... I had been so mistaken. I had always thought that he was an asshole and that he was prejudiced towards us. I had never even imagined... He must have suffered a lot. We must visit him." Hermione got up, her voice breaking and Ron shook his head "He needs time, Hermione. We must wait for Harry to contact us."

XXXX

Two days had elapsed since and Hermione had not got any floo call or owl from Harry. She was worried and guilty and just pathetic.

"It's enough Ron. I need to visit him. I need to- to just talk to him." She muttered after having lunch and Ron sighed "All right, I am coming with you."

XXXX

A knock interrupted them and Draco wondered who would visit them. They had no visitors at all. It had to be Granger or weasley.

"Who is it?" He asked a soft reply reached their ears "Hermione and Ron. Are we, ah! disturbing something? We can just wait in the sitting room. Take as much time as you must." The woman spoke and Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise. Granger never spoke softly in his presence.

"Hermione. I asked Ron to stay away for some days. Draco is not comfortable and we have not spoken yet." Harry snarled and Draco's eyebrows rose higher. Harry was disturbed but he was never so disturbed. The fact that he had not risen up to even open the door was evidence that Harry had changed a lot. "Please leave. I will owl you when Draco is ready. You should have owled before arriving. This is no way to-" Draco interrupted because Harry was snarling which was not good. "Harry, it's fine. Calm down. Wait in the sitting room, Granger. We will be out in a couple of minutes."

"No rush." This time it was Wealsey and Draco trembled "Take your time." Draco did not reply to that.

Harry finally stood up and Draco looked at him "You must talk to them.. They are your friends."

"We must get you healed. It's already too late. I can not see you in pain any longer." Harry replied and Draco stared. This was the first time Harry had completely ignored his friends in favour of looking after Draco.

"I will just apply an ointment." Draco replied after clearing his throat and Harry looked at him "No. We must approach a healer. I just do not know any. Hermione has been handling my case forever."

"I have heard that she is good." Draco spoke and Harry cleared his throat. He was looking softly at Draco and Draco was glad that it was love he felt for Draco not pity. "You are not comfortable with her yet. We can take appointment of another healer."

"Do you trust her?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. "Will you remain with me during the check up?" Harry nodded again and Draco asked the last question "Will Weasley have to stay in the room as well?"

"Of course not, Draco." Harry spoke, wrapping Draco in his arms. "You will never have to do anything that gives you pain or tortures you. You can count on me. I will always give priority to your welfare."

Draco was not comfortable with either Weasley or Granger but she was better then an unknown healer who would lead Draco to a panic attack so he sighed wearily and spoke "Then, I think Granger will be best. She is professional and does not hurt any of her patients. I have heard that she is devoted to healing." Draco whispered and Harry nodded. He turned to pick his boxers but Harry stopped him "Wait. Just put on your trousers. Boxers will burn your hips."

Draco simply nodded and accioed his trousers before putting them on. After that Harry opened the door and led them to the sitting room. Granger and Weasley were sitting quietly and he ignored Weasley completely. He couldn't bear to look at the man at all.

Harry broke the uncomfortable silence and spoke "Hermione. I am sorry to snap at you and I apologise to ask for your services at such a short notice but I need you to come with me to check Draco up-"

"Honestly, Harry, when have I asked you to be formal with me?" Granger snapped at him and all of a sudden she was all professional and turned to speak to her husband "Please remain here Ron. We will return and then talk. Do not enter the room in any circumstances."

Weasley nodded and sat down, turning his melancholic eyes away from Draco.

"I presume that you will remain there during the check up, Harry." She asked Harry who was holding his hand tightly. Harry nodded and extended his hand towards his room "This way, towards my room please."

XXXX

Please review


	19. Chapter 19 The check up

_**Chapter-19**_

 _ **The check up**_

Harry walked beside Draco. Perhaps he was being over protective but Draco was not complaining and he needed to take care that Draco was not ignoring his own comfort so he asked "We could have taken appointment of another healer. I know that you are uncomfortable."

"Harry, you are being rude. She would be-" Draco started and Hermione cut off "Sorry for interfering but I understand. It's all right. I am under the healer's oath. I cannot hurt you. Do not worry please." She was being surprisingly understanding and Harry wondered if she had deduced some things that he hadn't. Hermione had always been perceptive.

Draco answered politely "Thank you." And Harry just remained quiet, worried about Draco's injuries.

Draco noticed his frown and muttered "I will be fine Harry."and Harry sighed "I am worried."

They reached Harry's room and opened the door. Hermione entered and so did they and Harry locked the door.

"What area is affected?" Granger asked professionally and Draco's cheeks tinged red. Harry answered for him "His hips, inner thighs and legs."

Both Draco and Hermione turned completely blank. Draco was holding his hands too tightly and looking at the opposite wall and Hermione was wearing an utterly sad expression.

It was Harry who broke the uncomfortable silence "Ummm, we can just see another healer. Hermione will be biased with your case, Draco. She has never been fond of you."

Both Draco and Hermione stared at him in shock. Harry shrugged, his eyes on Draco's face and his hands holding Draco's tightly "Draco is my priority and this is the truth. She has never behaved politely with you."

He turned to look at Hermione. She stared at him, stunned for a couple of seconds before clearing his throat "Unfortunately, this is true but I am never biased with my patients, Harry. Believe me, I have realized my mistake as far as Draco is concerned. I will turn around Draco and you can just shift your trousers a bit so that I can check your hip area and when I will check your legs, I will cover your hips. I will cover your legs when I check your back and chest. I will wear gloves so you don't not need to worry. Harry can sit with you and hold your hands if that will comfort you."

Harry looked at Draco and asked softly "Should we proceed or should I fix appointment with another healer?" Hermione wore her gloves and continued "I know a healer who is good and I can get your appointment fixed."

XXXX

Draco looked at each of them and shrugged Harry's hands, murmuring "It's fine if Harry sits with me." before shifting his trousers a bit. He walked towards the bed and lay on his stomach on it. He was facing the bed that is why he did not notice Granger look at his injuries and walk towards Harry to slap his face tightly. He looked at his husband who was staring at the bushy haired woman, gaping in shock.

Granger was panting, his eyes burning with anger. Draco simply stared at her.

"This is what you have been doing for the past few days and in initial years of your marriage. I had thought that it was Draco who was an animal, who just shouted and fought with you and quarrelled with us as well. I had never imagined that you would be so animalistic, Harry." She shouted at him, punching his chest and Draco came out of his stupor to whisper "Granger."

She went on, nevertheless "I had a look at the effected area. It is apparent that you had whipped him with a stick." She turned towards him and smiled weakly "Relax, Draco. It will take a few minutes." Draco was so mesmerized by her behaviour that he opened his mouth and closed it. She walked towards him slowly and he relaxed. Harry stood their, still staring in shock. He came out of his stupor and walked towards Draco and sat down. Draco wondered why Harry did not defend himself. Harry had never lifted a hand on him.

XXXX

Harry did not defend himself because he wanted Draco to know that Hermione cared for him and that she was not his enemy. Hermione parted Draco's hips gently and turned white in just a couple of seconds. What happened was not unexpected. Hermione turned towards him with fury in her eyes. He had not seen her look like this ever since the battle.

"You- You animal. You utter bastard. You knife fucked him. You twisted swine. I will sue you. I will take you to the aurors and get you thrown in prison. HOW DARE YOU HARRY? You are sorely mistaken if you think that I will let you go unpunished Harry. I will- I will- how could you, you bastard." She screamed and he grimaced.

XXXX

 _Sweet Merlin._ Draco thought and interrupted her rant "He did not give me those. They were, er, inflicted by my, er, clients." She cast a spell and muttered "But then, they are a decade old. Why were they not healed?" The burn decreased and she accioed a healing ointment, before muttering "Please apply this Harry. I think he would prefer you to do it instead of me."

"I- well, I did not want harry to know about these scars. I, ah-" Draco moaned because the scars burned and Harry whispered, applying the ointment gently "Shhh, a few minutes."

Draco continued, looking at the woman "I hid them well. I applied glamours and applied some cream when they hurt. I had painkillers. I never sought professional help."

XXXX

Harry looked at Hermione and she looked at him. He shook his head dismissing the apology that her eyes had. She sighed before continuing "I understand. Now, though, you can just come to me for help. You don't have to feel shy and I won't tell Harry if you don't want me to. I think I will need to examine the rest of your body before prescribing medicines.

"I know that we need to talk and I will tell you all everything after the ministry party tonight." Draco whispered, his head facing Hermione. She had started examining the rest of his body and Harry was sitting with Draco's head in his lap. Draco held his hands and looked at him "I did promise Harry that I would."

"Yes, he did, Hermione and I think that Ron and you should be there to listen it." Harry said and Hermione looked at him and then at Draco before turning back to casting the spell on Draco's effected areas and noting something down.

"It's fine, Draco." harry did notice that her eyes were blank and Draco noticed it too because he looked at him worriedly. She continued "Their is no pressure on you. You must tell us when you feel comfortable. You have not taken time to heal yourself. you have spent the past decade ignoring your pain. You must not keep it inside you. You must talk about it with somebody even if it's Harry. We have a lot of time to discuss things. Just know that we were not the ones who perhaps abused and manipulated you. Someone must have polyjuiced as us."

"But they-" Draco stared and Hermione interrupted, casting a spell on his left and right nipple "We will talk about it when you are comfortable. This is not the right time. We are your friends. I -" She cleared her throat and her eyes welled. Draco stared at her and Harry stared too as she wiped her eyes with a tissue paper, whispering "I am sorry for not noticing earlier. Ron is sorry too. He really considers you his family Draco. he has, since you married Harry. In fact, he was the who burned the divorce papers with professor Snape. Just know that you are not alone in this. We want you to heal and you have to express your pain to heal, Draco."

Hermione had completed the check up and was now sitting on the opposite chair "You can visit a mind healer for this and if you don't want to tell a third person about it, you can have sessions with Harry, that is if you feel comfortable with him. It is possible that you scream, or cry or break things to let it out so just let yourself be. Know that we understand. Your injuries are extensive. I can only imagine the extent of trauma you are in."

Of course, Draco growled at her "I am not in a trauma."

"You are, Draco." She whispered softly and Draco snarled at her sitting up "I am not in a bloody trauma. you have no right to judge me. You don't know what I went through. You were happy in your life. It was me who suffered through everything."

After a silence of five minutes, Draco turned towards Harry and buried his face in his shoulders because Hermione was right. She was looking at Harry and he whispered, feeling grateful that she was trying to help "She is right. You need to heal. Do not feel sorry." They needed a healer's perspective.

"I am sorry." Draco murmured and Hermione spoke softly "I just told you that we are your family and you can let your pain out in any way you want. Their is no need to be sorry. You must visit people, your parents, Snape, Remus, Sirius. It has been a long time since you visited any of them or even owled them. Harry must reconcile with his godfathers too."

"They must be so ashamed of me. I am a disgrace and I am- am dirty." Draco whispered in a low voice and Harry trembled all over. This was the first time, Draco had used this word.

"You are not dirty, Draco." Harry argued, barely concealing his fury and alarm. Hermione agreed firmly "You are not and that's what I meant. You need to talk about it. Right now, you must rest. We will go shop for some robes for Harry when you wake up. Till then we are going to get ready at our own place. Open your mouth. I am giving you a dreamless sleep potion. I will bring ye medicines you need to take."

Draco opened his mouth and consumed the potion before lying down and Harry kissed his eyebrow.

XXXX

Granger was at the door when Draco whispered "Thank you. I was right. You are the best healer, all over Britain and France."

" I am humbled, Draco but I am your family and you don't need to thank me. Go to sleep. You need it." She whispered and left. Harry sat behind him and they heard a sob. She had kept her emotions carefully concealed all the while and Draco was surprised.

"Harry, we are leaving. I just wanted ot say that I am your friend as well, Draco. Please don't ever think otherwise." Ron spoke from outside the closed door and Draco murmured "Okay." He was not ready to talk to Weasley and did not pressurise himself. Harry kissed his forehead and whispered "Go to sleep." before accioing a book and he closed his eyes.

XXXX

Please review


	20. Chapter 20 Hidden Desires

**_Chapter-20_**

 ** _Hidden Desires_**

 _"_ _Teddy" Draco screamed and ran after his five year old son. The brat had been running all around the house and Draco did not want his son to get hurt. Behind him, his three year old daughter started crying on the sofa. Unlike Teddy, she could not walk properly yet._

 _Teddy ran and crawled under the table, squealing and grinning and Draco shouted again "Theodore stop running or you will get hurt."_

 _"_ _Daddd-"hiccup "dyy." Lily sobbed and Draco sighed wearily "A few minutes sweetheart" before shouting for the thousand time, still chasing his son "TEDDYYYY." Of course the brat did not stop. He kept on running, behind the door and on the stairs and under the table._

 _Draco sighed impatiently when he turned and found his daughter crawling on the floor, looking at him with wet silver eyes._

 _A vase fell and broke and Draco glared at Teddy. The little terror was looking at him like a rabbit trapped in lion's paws._

 _"_ _What is happening over here?" Draco sighed when he heard Harry climbing down the stairs and snapped at him "Your naughty son has been running all around this house and now he has broken the vase for the tenth time in the past five days._

 _Teddy looked at him wide and scared green eyes and hugged Harry's legs._

 _"_ _Daddy, Fadder slapped me." He mumbled and Draco's mouth opened in shock. This was new. Teddy had inherited Draco's blonde hair and Harry's green eyes._

 _Lily had inherited his silver eyes and had curly black hair. Although, Teddy had inherited his ability to act as well. He walked towards Harry and stopped midway when he felt Lily murmuring behind him "Daddy. Daddy." He turned towards his daughter who was crawling on her knees, trying to reach him. He knelt down and she came into his arms, squealing delightedly and kissing his cheeks messily. He smiled and rubbed their noses before kissing her little nose and mumbled to her "Your naughty big brother is a terror." She clapped her hands and laughed and he laughed with her._

 _After that he turned towards Harry and Teddy. Harry had already repaired the vase and was kneeling on his knees to talk to teddy._

 _Draco reached them and glared at Harry "Your son is a terror. I have been chasing him since morning."_

 _Teddy looked at him with mischievous eyes and Draco's lips upturned in a smile when the little boy turned his striking eyes towards Harry who was desperately trying to conceal his chuckles._

 _Teddy pouted and Draco saw his right cheek become bright red as he mumbled, wiping his dry eyes "Fadder slapped me. Fadder is angry with me."_

 _"_ _Really, Draco slapped you?" Harry asked his own green eyes wide and his free palm on his mouth to indicate his surprise. Teddy nodded and sobbed, touching his red cheek with his small hand "Here. Hurts, daddy. Fadder was so angry."_

 _Harry took a deep breath and tried to stop himself from bursting into laughter and then spoke, his eyes wide with alarm "Do you know what god does to liars, Teddy?"_

 _Teddy's green little eyes widened in terror and he shook his head "No." Teddy and Lily were very powerful as far as magic was concerned. Their accidental magic had started earlier than usual.._

 _"_ _They never get to eat chocolates or candies or pastries. They have to eat green veggies." Harry spoke softly and continued "But you are not lying, are you? You are my sweet little baby."_

 _Draco coughed to hide his chuckle but Lily did not hide his laughter when Teddy's red cheeks turned normal and he spoke in a very apologetic voice "Fadder never slaps me. I am sorry, daddy. Tell god not to take my chocolates away."_

 _"_ _I will ask god to give all your chocolates to Lily, Teddy. You are a naughty little terror, always making me run after you." Draco mock glared at Teddy and the brat looked at him, his little eyes mischievous again. Draco's mouth fell open in disbelief when his green eyes widened with laughter and he stuck his tongue out to tease him._

 _"_ _You little terror." Draco mumbled and looked at Harry who was laughing, his hands on his stomach and he glared at him "He has inherited your naughty genes, Harry. Look he is running again. Hold Lily. I will catch him."_

 _Harry gasped, trying to control his laughter "He just likes to tease you."_

 _"_ _Wait you little brat otherwise I will lock you in Lily's room." Draco shrieked and ran behind him again. Teddy just squealed and stuck his tongue at him, his eyes gleaming with laughter and mischief._

 _Harry's legs stopped Teddy's flight and he slammed into his knees. Draco reached him and knelt down, shouting "Caught you. Now, now the tickle monster is going to punish you, little Theodore."_

 _Harry knelt down, chuckling and exclaimed "Double tickle monster, Teddy, don't forget me."_

 _Lily squealed as Draco and Harry started tickling Teddy and Teddy squealed with laughter._

 _"_ _Ah. hahahaha. Please. Please. Hahahaha. Sorry, fadder. Hahahahaha."_

 _Draco's heart swelled with happiness and love as he hugged Teddy tightly. A second later, he felt Harry hug them with Lily and Teddy between them. Draco saw Harry's green eyes shine with love..._

Draco woke with a jerk and saw Harry looking at him, puzzled, his eyebrows raised in confusion. His hands searched for his kids and he did not find them. He got up and looked around himself. He was in their room and they did not have kids. It was a dream and he looked at his empty hands, craving for their kids.

Just a minute back Harry and he had hugged them and now – now they did not even exist. Was it too much to want children, Harry's and his children? He hugged himself sadly and visualized his kids's laughing faces again.

XXXX

Different types of sounds that escaped Draco's mouth distracted Harry and he stared at him. Sometimes, he frowned and sometimes he smiled and other times, he burrowed in Harry's stomach. He wondered what Draco was dreaming about.

All of a sudden, Draco's eyes shot open and his silver eyes fell on his hands. Harry was confused when Draco sat up and looked all around him, as if expecting something else. Then Draco did the most astonishing and alarming thing. He hugged himself and closed his eyes. A sob escaped his mouth and Harry finally asked "What's the matter. Draco? It did not seem that you had a nightmare."

Draco looked at him with utterly sad eyes and Harry's heart clenched. Harry expected him to say something but he just shook his head, mumbling "Nothing."

Draco looked at his hands again and Harry wondered for the second time about Draco's dream.

"What did you dream?" He asked and Draco just shook his head crawling on his lap again. Harry stroked his hair and kissed his cheek "You can tell me." But Draco did not say anything, just looking at nothing, with unblinking and sad eyes.

Harry stroked his hair and sighed "How will I know if you don't tell me."

Draco looked at Harry and hugged his stomach. Harry hugged him back. A few minutes later he felt his shirt become wet with tears and he hugged Draco tightly but silently.

Draco needed time and Harry did not blame him for wanting it. Both of them stayed silent in each other's arms until Ron and Hermione returned.

XXXX

Lucius Malfoy had changed a lot during his sentence in Azkaban. He had actually realized his mistakes and had wanted to start over. The rumors about Draco had reached his ears and had been confirmed when Severus had started fighting him the moment he set a foot in his home.

To say that he was sad would be an understatement. He had not eaten anything even after Narcissa's requests. He had started respecting his wife during his sentence. She had been the only one with him and had not accused him even once.

As expected she continued requesting him incessantly to eat something and he agreed.

He had not been normal ever since. Draco had left with Granger and had not returned even once. News of his attempted suicide had reached his ears and the fact that Potter has rescued him also reached him.

He had realized many things since he had arrived here. Draco had become a successful potions master but Draco had not healed. He also realized that Draco loved Potter unconditionally.

He wondered if Potter deserved his love. His questions were answered by his best friend. Severus told him how Potter had saved Draco by bringing him to France and had married him because he loved him.

Severus assured him that Potter loved Draco. Lucius wanted to meet his son and so did Narcissa but they couldn't. They had failed their only son. Draco had not shown his face to them and he did not have courage to call upon his son.

He was so ashamed of himself.

An invitation had arrived for him and Narcissa to a ministry party because they were the Great Potions Master Draco Malfoy's parents and his heart swelled with pride.

They were presently apparating to the venue. Severus had also got an invitation but had said that he will arrive with Lupin.

He entered the room and looked around. It was appropriately decorated. The minister of France walked towards him and extended his hand murmuring "Welcome Lord Malfoy and Mrs Malfoy. I hope that your son arrives as well. Their are many people I want him to meet."

Lucius shook his hand and murmured politely "Even I hope so."

"Enjoy the party."

"Thank you .We will ." Lucius murmured and Narcissa looked at him "We will talk to him if he comes. I miss him so much Lucius."

" He will never forgive me. " Lucius spoke and Narcissa shook her head " Mark my words. He is not angry with you. He is not meeting us because he is ashamed of himself. "

Lucius was about to speak something when he felt a tug at his robes. He looked down and found an eight year old girl in front of him in a very pretty pink colored dress. She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.

" What can I do for you?" Lucius and the girl said "My name is Serene."

Narcissa couldn't help herself and knelt down to caress the child's cheeks.

Lucius smiled and asked "Yes. Serene how are you?"

The girl looked at him when Narcissa stood up and spoke "Is potions master Draco Malfoy your son.?"

Surprised , Lucius nodded. The girl continued " I am completely fine only because of him. I couldn't do magic and I couldn't walk or dance or jump or do anything and the healers said that they did know how to heal me. Dad flooed Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy told him that he is angry with Britain that Britain hurt him and he can't return back and he will check me up if dad brings me to France. He created a potion and now I am completely fine and normal. "

Lucius had never been so amazed in his life. The girl continued speaking " Will you tell him Thank you on my behalf. Daddy says that Britain is sorry for hurting Mr. Malfoy. "

Lucius nodded and the girl smiled brightly " Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Have a nice time. "

Lucius just blinked at his wife who had tears in her eyes and murmured "I need to tell him that I am proud of him Narcissa. I do."

"Me too. " Narcissa whispered and buried her face in his chest. Merlin knew that he shouldn't allow her to break down like this but he couldn't stop her.

" Harry, you have made us late. Must you be so lazy all the time. " He heard his son snap at Potter in the voice he had often used at Hogwarts with the greed eyed boy and he felt his lips upturn in a smile. He did not seem as haunted as he was earlier. "I am sorry, you great git. But it was you who wanted me to look perfect. " " You always look perfect. "

 _Perhaps Severus was right. Perhaps Potter was healing Draco. Perhaps their was hope after all._

He mentally prepared the words he had to say to his son but Draco had vanished when he turned to speak to him. He sighed and Narcissa "Have patience. We will find him and talk to him by any means today."

"Yes, we will. " Lucius murmured and held his wife's hands, his eyes searching for his son.

XXXX

Hey please take a few minutes to review. I always await your reviews. :) :) :) :)


	21. Chapter 21 The ministry Event

**_Chapter-21_**

 ** _The Ministry Event_**

Draco returned with some snacks and stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry looking at a child playing with his father. Harry had a longing on his face and this meant that Harry wanted children as much as he did.

He held Harry's shoulder and Harry turned around, a smile on his face, longing gone. He wanted to hide it from Draco but Draco knew now. However, he did not say anything except "I have brought snacks. Where are Granger and Weasley?"

"Ummm, they thought you will be uncomfortable around them." Harry spoke after having a bite. Draco sighed "I am not uncomfortable as long as you are with me."

"But I was with you in the initial years of our marriage, Draco." Harry frowned and Draco looked away "But you did not know about my problems. Now you know and support me." His stiffened back loosened when he felt Harry's hand on his lower back. "That I do. Try this. It is delicious."

Draco would have responded but a voice stopped him in his tracks. It belonged to his father, whom he had been avoiding ever since he had seen him near the entrance.

"May I have your attention please?" Father's voice boomed throughout the hall and Draco turned away from the voice. Harry looked at him with warm eyes and murmured "It's not healthy to stay away from everyone at the party. You must interact with everyone and you should talk to your parents. They must have missed you." Draco was about to speak but his father beat him to it.

"I am sorry to interrupt all of you but I would like to talk to my son, The great Potions Master, Draco Malfoy." Their was pause after which he continued "It feels great to say it, doesn't it Narcissa?" Draco was shocked and his eyes turned towards Harry who was smiling at him. "Yes it does. I am so proud of him." Mother spoke. Father had never paid due respect to mum and Draco had always disliked this fact. Father must have changed a lot if he was involving mum in his speech like this.

"That's the point. Our son is under a misconception that we are ashamed of him. He has not met us even once since we returned. Your parents are proud of the man you have become Draco. You are everything I ever wanted you to be, smart intelligent successful. Most importantly, we-" Father broke off and Harry dragged him by his hand towards the dais. He had been hiding from people and as soon as they saw him, they cleared the way for him.

"we love you." His parents spoke together. Draco knew why. Father did not like display of emotions or affection like this. Harry dragged him and Draco went willingly, gobsmacked at the drastic change father had undergone.

XXXX

Harry was so glad that Lucius had taken this step. He was astonished because it must have taken a lot of strength to do this. He dragged Draco, murmuring "You still have your parents Draco and they love you. You must not waste this opportunity. They want to help you and you must take their help."

They approached the dais and stood in front of it. Draco finally looked at Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa's eyes were wet with tears, though her face was determined. Lucius was looking sad. He continued when his eyes met Draco's "I am sorry for failing you. My single wrong decision destroyed your past and I am so proud that you did not let it affect your future Draco. You are a strong man and I just- your mother and I am so proud of you. I wish that you would visit your old man and mum. And that's all. I won't take further time of yours. Please enjoy your night."

XXXX

Father finished his speech and Draco watched him walk down the dais. He was amazed because father's eyes were shining and he could read father very well. Before he could even attempt to do anything, people started clapping their hands and surrounded him. He heard Harry whisper in his ears "I am going to talk to your parents." He nodded and spoke to the press and people who surrounded him. Some of them thanked him and some of them wanted to purchase some potions from him. He gave his card to some and autographs to others.

After that he excused himself to return to his husband.

Harry was sitting with his parents. Severus, Sirius and Remus were sitting at the next table. It was apparent that Harry was avoiding his godparents and did not speak to Severus because he was with them.

Harry was talking to his mother. Father was hearing the discussion silently. Draco made his way towards them quietly and decided to talk to them. His courage left him as soon as he reached them though.

Very blankly he stood next to Harry. He looked at the ceiling while Harry tried to engage him in a conversation. But Draco could not reply. He could not look at his parents. They had had so many dreams for him, so many aspirations and ambitions. He had failed. He had sold his body. He had become a slut. He had driven his parents away from Britain.

He looked at the ceiling and blinked hard. His eyes were rapidly getting wet and he knew that he must not shed tears, not in front of anyone except Harry. No one should be allowed to see him vulnerable. It was a shock that father or mum had not uttered a word till now.

When Harry placed his hands on both of Draco's shoulders and dragged his face towards his own, Draco blinked hard to stop his tears.

From the corner of his eyes, he peaked to check whether mum dad had left but they were still their and he couldn't control himself from looking into Harry's eyes desperately. He was ashamed of himself and though father said that they weren't, he knew that he would never be able to look them in their eyes.

A lone tear slipped down his right eye and he closed his eyes.

"Draco." Harry murmured but he chose not to speak anything. All he knew that he couldn't break down, not in front of anyone except Harry.

"Draco, we are your family." Remus murmured and this time even he was not enough to calm him down. He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut to stop any more tears from slipping.

Harry hugged him tightly and he went willingly in his arms. That was the moment when he heard a strong voice murmur "Draco, I know that you still feel that we are ashamed of you. We know that it is the reason that you can not even look at us." The voice belonged to his father. Mother continued "Draco, my child, we love you and we know what you are going through. We are proud of you."

"I know, my son, that many a time in the past, I accused of being weak and I take my words back. You are the strongest person I have known, stronger than Albus Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore lost his sister and you tried to keep us alive and we know that it was the only reason you accepted the mark. You suffered those couple of years because of our sins, Draco. We were weak and could not see the true face of the dark lord. You saw it and bent your principles for our sake. Britain did not treat you like a human being and you are still serving them even if from a distance. A girl came to thank you today because your potions treated her magic and limping. A couple thanked us for giving birth to you. They say that your potion enabled them to have a child. Everyone is saying that I am lucky to have you as my son and I am lucky Draco. I am so lucky. Don't think that I do not know who is paying rent to our landlord or who is paying for our luxuries so that we can live in peace."

Draco buried his face in Harry's chest. Harry hug him tightly as he sobbed, trying to hide him from everyone.

"We know that you can not face us yet but know that your parents love you and will stand by you, no matter what happens. You are not alone Draco. Your family is with you and so is Potter. Potter loves you Draco. We heard that you tried to commit suicide. Why do you wish to-" Draco was horrified because his father's voice broke. His father who never, never broke down, in no circumstance, his voice broke. Mother continued for father "Why do you wish to leave your old parents alone Draco? We miss you and we are sorry to be the reason of your sufferings. Please forgive us. If you don't wish to see us for a while, it's okay. Write to us. Meet us when you are comfortable but do not try to- to-"

Sweet Merlin, mum was breaking and now he could hear sobbing. His mother was crying openly. How could he bear it? His parents had held him when he had cried and now it was his responsibility of caring for them.

Finally, finally he took a long breath and Harry's arms loosened around him. he noticed that his shirt was wet and looked up. Yes Harry's eyes were wet but he stood strongly in front of Draco. He was Draco's pillar of strength and when he looked into Draco's eyes and spoke "Are you all right Draco?" Draco nodded .

XXXX

It broke Harry's heart to see Draco crying like this. He knew that Draco abhorred looking vulnerable in front of others so he attempted to hide Draco from everyone's eyes and it worked because Draco did not apparate or run away. He listened to everything his parents said which had been the intention.

Hermione was alarmed and so was Ron and he knew that they were waiting. Finally, Hermione's patience wore thin and she asked softly "We can just leave if you need time Draco. You must not force yourself." Ron agreed with her murmuring "Draco, we can meet them after a few days. They just wish you well. They would hate it if you hurt yourself any more." Hermione held Harry's hand and Harry's thundering heart calmed down a bit.

"No. I am fine. I need to talk to them. They are my parents." Draco said and moved towards Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa was knelt on her knees, sobbing her heart out and Lucius was hugging her to calm her down. His own eyes were red rimmed.

Ron looked into Harry's eyes and whispered "Everything will be fine mate. We need to clear the way. Draco and his family deserve privacy."

Harry nodded and turned around to look at the gathered crowd. He spoke strongly "Kindly return to enjoying the party and give Draco and his family some privacy." He avoided his godparents who simply squeezed his shoulders and left him with a mumbled "Please meet us when you can find some time."

Severus spoke in a low voice "Ask Draco about the identity of those who started it, when he is comfortable." Harry nodded and spoke "He will tell me today."

Severus, Sirius and Remus took his leave and left the party. Others dispersed as well, leaving him alone with Hermione and Ron. Draco had cast a bubble of privacy around them and Harry took a soft drink and sipped it. He had quit alcohol and he was glad that he had.

His glass almost fell from his hands and Hermione and Ron gasped in astonishment because three familiar faces came towards them. He had stayed away from everyone for the past decade and so had his best friends. The reason was very simple. Weasley family and their school friends did not support their decision.

So, it was quite astonishing and alarming to see Fred, George and Neville walk towards them. Harry had been merely eighteen the last time he had met them and he wondered how Draco would react, especially since Harry was still not aware of the identity of the people responsible for whatever they had done to lead Draco. As far as he knew, they could be anyone. From what had slipped Draco's mouth accidently, he could deduce that their were three people.

 _But who would have audacity to steal Ron and Hermione's hair? Why had they not met Draco, polyjuiced as Harry? What was their motive? Did they have any accomplice?_

He had no choice, though, because the trio walked directly towards them, not knowing how alarmed Harry and his best friends were.

"Damn" He cursed.

"Shit Harry." Ron cursed and Hermione continued, frustratedly "Shit indeed."

"Hello, Harry" Fred muttered and as usual George continued "How are you?" while Neville muttered "I think that we must talk. We are already having this discussion ten years late."

"Harry, who are you speaking to?" He heard Draco's soft voice and knew that the trio's unexpected arrival was going to ruin everything. What he had not known was that Draco would do something completely unexpected and out of the way...

TBC

 _Please tell me what you think. Also, feel free to speculate the identity of the people who hand a hand in ruining Draco's life._


	22. Chapter 22 The truth Part 1

_Chapter-22_

 ** _The Truth Part I_**

"Draco-" Harry was about to explain but everything happened too fast. Draco was beside him within a second and Ron and Hermione backed off a bit. Harry did not have to wonder the cause of their backing off for long because the next thing Draco did was shout "You bloody bigots, you bastards, you have the audacity to come in front of me when I warned you at the last ministry event."

Harry stood staring and Ron muttered "Draco-" but Draco snapped at him "I am not going to tolerate their presence just because they are your family Weasley. Pick your sides."

Harry was about to speak but Neville beat him to it "Malfoy, look, you should not create a scene over here. We can talk at your place."

Draco narrowed his eyes furiously and exclaimed "Dare not set a foot inside our house."

"But, why?" Fred spoke and George continued "What have we done?"

"Do not ask me. Do not talk to me and just fuck off from our lives." Draco snapped and stepped in front of Ron, Hermione and him. He was about to speak but Hermione squeezed his shoulders and so he kept quiet, noticing that Ron's silence was also caused by Hermione.

He cast a spell very discreetly to keep their conversation away from prying ears and could not help himself from mumbling very softly "I wish that you would not be so angry Draco."

Draco turned to look at him and he almost staggered because Draco's face was red with fury. His silver eyes were burning and he was looking absolutely murderous.

"Try to reason with him." Hermione said low, so low that the voice reached his years only. Fred, George and Neville had frozen and were looking at him. Hermione had indicated them to stay quiet as well. He understood the reason. She wanted Draco to let it out.

"What have they done?" Harry asked and Draco looked into his eyes, his eyes widening with absolute fury.

He hissed after a few seconds "I owled them so many times. I owled the whole weasley family and Longbottom sans Weasley, Granger and – and well, someone else. The replies that I got said that I deserved whatever I was getting. Tell me. How does a seventeen year old boy deserve to become a prostitute just because he does not have enough money?"

"I never received any letter. Did you receive any owl from him? Fred , George." Neville spoke softly and the Fred murmured, his hands in his pocket "No I didn't" "Neither did I" George continued.

Draco almost pounced on the trio. It was Harry's quick thinking that prevented them from getting hurt. He hugged Draco's waist and placed his lips on his ear lobe.

"Please. Calm down. If they ignored your owls, I will punish them myself. At least let them speak." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist tightly and sucked his ear lobe.

"We have company, Harry." Draco spoke in a voice that could barely conceal his desire, completely distracted from the fact that he had just wanted to kill their unexpected visitors.

"I know. You need to be calm. We can stand like this for the complete night, otherwise." Harry whispered, his tongue licking the skin beneath Draco's ear. Draco shuddered and whispered "Okay. Okay. I am not going to kill them. I just- I need to tell you everything Harry."

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered and let Draco's head fall on his shoulders. "Yes." Draco replied and Harry looked at the trio first and then at Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione Ron. Please bring them to the sitting room." He whispered and his best friends nodded. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully as if asking him to ensure that Draco is ready.

"She thinks that I am a flower delicate flower Harry. Tell her that I won't break." Draco grumbled and Harry patted his back gently, avoiding the trio's eyes at all costs. "She is just trying to care and make up for her past behaviour and ignorance." Harry nodded at her and closed his eyes to apparate them to their house.

XXXX

Draco opened his eyes and realized that he did not want to let Harry go. So he didn't. He stood in their living room, wrapped in Harry's warm arms. Harry placed his cheeks on Draco's head and murmured "We don't have to talk about this if you are not ready."

Draco sighed and kissed Harry's neck, whispering "I am ready. I just want to – to-"

Harry asked "What do you want?"

Draco knew that there was no way Harry was going to listen to him so he just murmured "Nothing."

"Tell me, Draco." Harry murmured and Draco just sighed "There is no point. I know that you won't agree to it yet."

The POP of apparition prevented Harry from saying anything and he nudged Harry so that they could get settled on the couch. Harry sat on the couch and Draco sat down between Harry's legs. Harry stroked his hair and it was utter bliss. This was what he had always wanted, an evening with Harry. The equation was missing someone and he wanted to talk to Harry about that.

"Help yourself to anything you want. This is Harry's house after all." Draco said bitterly. He did not why these words had escaped his mouth but Harry effectively stopped everyone with his sharp words "Please have a seat and let Draco talk. This is our house Draco and no one who has hurt you will ever be welcome in this house. Do not ever repeat this sentence again."

Draco felt smug and looked at Longbottom and Weasley twins who were looking truly shocked. Weasley was looking absolutely murderously at his brothers and Granger had settled down next him. She asked him "Are you really ready for this conversation? We can just have it next time."

"No. I want to get it out of my system and there is something else, I want to discuss as well." Draco murmured before sighing "Okay, so I will start now. After the trial..." He started after placing his head on Harry's left thigh and looking at the fireplace.

 _Wizengamat had banished me from Wizarding Britain and I did not know anything about the Muggle world. I did not have anywhere to go because all Malfoy properties had been seized. I had never kept any contact with Black or Tonks family so I did not want to go to them._

 _I did not want to be a burden on Severus so I did not seek his help too. In fact, I did not want to stain his war hero status so I did not contact him in any way._

 _For days at a stretch, I slept hungry on streets. People would throw some coins but I did not know how to use Muggle currency. I did not know my way to France. I had never gone alone. I was so hungry and weak that I had to resort to begging and that was when I came upon three familiar people. I did not even stop to wonder upon the presence of these people in Muggle Britain because they promised to offer me a job. They claimed to have a friend as the owner of a hotel and said that I can work as cleaning staff in it._

 _They also promised to offer me food and a place to clean up. I agreed and they dragged me to a hotel, the name of which has slipped my mind now. I was taken in one of their rooms and given food and staff clothes to clean up. After that I was taken by them to a room. They told me that new guests were going to stay in that room and that I had to clean it thoroughly._

 _I agreed readily and thanked them. They left after that promising to help me if I needed their help again. But when I entered the room, I found two people over there. They looked in their early thirties. I asked them whether I could clean the room and they looked at me and smiled. I had no time to protest. They locked the room and- and –_

"Stop. Please stop Draco." It was Harry who was not sitting behind him now. His cheeks were streaked with tears. He had somehow shifted in front of him and was wiping Draco's eyes. Draco wondered why because he was not crying, was he?

"It's okay. Harry, why are you crying?" Draco asked and he ignored the way his own voice broke. No he was not crying. He was not a child. He ignored everyone around him. It was not difficult considering that they had gone silent. Everyone except Harry was silent. Though, when one heard carefully, Granger's sobbing could be heard very clearly.

Harry's cheeks were wet and he hugged Draco frantically before closing his eyes. "Harry, it's fine." But harry did not reply. He just hugged Draco desperately and Draco whispered "Sit beside me. I will complete the tale."

Harry still stayed silent and sat on his other side very silently. As expected, Granger who had also been sitting beside him whispered in a voice that could barely conceal her tears "You were ra- raped."

Draco glared fiercely at her "Of course not. I was not raped. I am a man. Have you ever heard of a man who was raped? Are you nuts Granger?"

His eyes were burning but he ignored it. When he peaked at the Weasley twins and Longbottom from the corner of his eyes, he found them frozen on their places, wearing identical expressions on their faces.

His eyes were burning fiercely and he shook his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. He was not raped.

"They paid me before going. I was not raped." He mumbled and Granger sobbed. Harry did not sob but his face was resting on Draco's shoulders and Draco's shirt was wet so he was crying too. "I was not raped. They did not rape me." He repeated in a small voice. He was not crying and he was not raped.

It had been his job and he had been paid for it.

It was Longbottom who broke the silence "Malfoy. Did they force themselves on you." Draco shrugged and looked upon his lap, completely changing the topic "So, they paid me and –"

"Who were they?" The words were growled and they were spoken by Ronald. Draco was surprised to hear so much anger in his voice .

"Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley." He answered and the silence was deafening. It happened too fast.

In a matter of three seconds, Harry had stood up and pointed his wand on Ronald and Hermione. In another second they were tied up.

"YOU BASTARDS. HOW DARE YOU?" He shouted at them. It was obvious that Longbottom and twins were shocked into silence. "YOU BLOODY BACKSTABBED ME. YOU- YOU- I WILL-"

Before Harry could do anything unforgivable, Draco whispered softly "I am tired of fighting." And no his voice did not break and he was not crying. He was NOT raped.

"They led you to that hotel and you were raped. I want to punish them. " Harry whispered and it was like there was no one except them. Draco sat looking on his lap and whispered very softly "I was not raped. I wasn't" His throat burned and his eyes burned and now the twins and Longbottom were sitting in front of him but he vehemently denied "I was not raped. I provided them a service and they paid."

XXXX

Please review


	23. Chapter 23 The Truth Part 2

_Chapter-23_

 ** _The Truth Part II_**

Harry's throat was closing. He could not speak anymore. His best friends could have untied themselves, it was not a difficult task for them but he saw understanding in their eyes. He untied them because he did not have the energy to even hold his wand anymore.

His eyes were watering. Draco had carried this secret for the past ten years. He was so hurt that he was still denying the truth after so many years.

"No, I was not raped. I was never raped. It was consensual." Draco spoke and Harry's knees felt week.

He knelt down weakly and hugged Draco from behind. "I am so sorry Draco. I am sorry for being late."

"No, Harry, I was not raped. You don't understand. I was not raped. I am a Malfoy and Malfoys are not weak." Draco's voice was urgent and Harry broke down completely. He started sobbing on Draco's shoulder.

His friends murmured "We will prepare tea in the kitchen. " but he paid no attention to them speaking to Draco instead "I am so sorry Draco. So sorry."

"I- I wasn't-" Draco's voice broke and his complete body trembled. "I was not- raped. Please Harry."

Harry did not answer because he couldn't bear to lie to Draco. He would have to accept this truth sometime. Finally, it felt that Draco was letting it out.

"Wasn't-" Draco trembled again and Harry crawled in front of him to hug him properly. When Harry's arms wrapped around Draco, the blonde completely broke down. He cried, actually, wailed would be a better word. Draco started wailing. It was like he was letting all his grief out. There were so many questions that were still unanswered but Harry did not know anything except the fact that Draco was so hurt and he had hidden it from everyone.

Draco cried and cried and he heard Hernione sob too. It had to be difficult for the woman considering that she was a healer and did not even realize that Draco was in trauma.

Harry held Draco through his breakdown and Draco did not keep anything inside.

Each word that he uttered ignited the fire of revenge inside him. He vowed to find the real culprits and pay them.

After several minutes, Draco stopped crying and just slumped in Harry's arms.

"I don't deserve you." His husband whispered and Harry snapped at him "Don't say this again. I love you and I can't live without you. That's that."

Draco's arms tightened around him and a kiss was pressed on Harry's neck. The reassuring kiss calmed Harry's racing heart and he whispered "I want to know some other things as well. I think others should be present for this."

Draco murmured "Okay."

"Do you have Veritaserum?" Harry asked and Draco pulled back, looking at him in surprise "Yes. Why?"

"You will see. Please bring it. I think I will need a vial."

Draco nodded in acceptance and stood up. When he left, Harry called his guests "Please come back."

They came inside and sat in front of him. Ron was the first one to murmur "We were not the ones Harry. You know us better than that. Moreover, we were with you after the trial, trying to search him."

"We will see." Harry murmured curtly. He was sitting crosslegged with his hands on his knees and his back straight. The fire that burnt inside him will never dampen unless he found the culprits and punished them.

"You really think that Ron and Hermione led him there to be raped Harry." Fred spoke, his eyebrows rose and Harry looked at him sharply "I know nothing except what Draco has told me."

Whatever George and Neville were about to say was interrupted by Draco's return. He came inside and stood beside Harry. There was no evidence of tears or a breakdown on his face now. His brave husband was back and Harry was proud of Draco.

He muttered "Give two doses each of Veritaserum to Neville, Fred and George first." Draco nodded and his ex-friends did not argue. Harry noticed that Draco did not avert his eyes from them. He looked steadily in their eyes.

"Now, ask your questions Draco." He spoke and Draco sat beside him, putting forward his first question "Did you get my letter for giving me the job related to potions in your joke shop?"

Fred's eyebrows rose in shock and he looked at George "Did you get his letter George because we could have made an excellent use of his potions skills? I most certainly didn't."

George shook his head muttering "No. I didn't."

The next question was put to Neville "I owled you and requested you to give me the job of tending to your greenhouses. Did you get my letters?"

"No. I did not get any letter." Neville whispered and Draco turned towards Hermione and Ron.

"Did – did you lead me to that room that night?" He asked and Ron shook his head "I would rather die than leading anyone to – to that."

"I was not the one who led you Draco." Hermione replied, his eyes still wet. "I just did not approve you as a life partner for Harry. You were too unpredictable, too volatile. I did not know that you were so hurt. I am so very sorry. I will never be able to forgive myself."

Draco sighed deeply and sat beside Harry "I think that it is –"

"It must be Ginny. I think that she took our hair to polyjuice into us and I think that she intercepted their letters to. It would have been easy considering that she was dating Neville." Ron said resolutely.

"I will punish her. I will get her thrown into Azkaban." Harry snarled at the ceiling and the other inhabitants agreed with him, all except Draco.

He looked towards Draco and asked softly "Why are you not saying anything?" He asked and Draco whispered "I do not want revenge. I do not want any of you to take any such step. I want Fred George and Longbottom to return to Britain and behave as if they do not know anything. I do not want anything investigated."

"She had accomplices Draco. We need to investigate their identities." Harry said and Draco shook his head "I don't want to know. I don't want revenge."

"What do you want, Draco?" Hermione asked and Draco looked at her "I apologise for slapping you."

She nodded and replied "It's okay. You are forgiven."

He turned towards their other guests as well "I apologise to all of you for being rude to you over the past many years."

They nodded at Draco and Draco continued "I want you to take your leave now and behave as if we never had this conversation. I do not want to investigate anything at all. Thank you and good night."

Hermione hugged Draco lightly and Ron touched his shoulder. The others just nodded at Draco and hugged Harry lightly before leaving. Fred, George and Longbottom murmured "Keep in touch mate" to which he nodded.

"I want you to make love to me and I want children, Harry, our children." Draco whispered, looking with anxious eyes at him. Harry was so shocked that his jaw fell open and his eyes shot wide open at Draco's statement. He could do nothing except open and close his mouth like a fish for a couple of minutes.

XXXX

Please review


	24. Chapter 24 The first attempt

**_Chapter-24_**

 ** _The First Attempt_**

Silence followed Draco's statement. Harry sat in front of him with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. Draco looked at him steadily.

After silent staring of three minutes, Harry spoke "You are not ready yet. It has been years since we made love Draco."

"just yesterday, we-" Draco started and Harry cut him off effectively "I am talking about sex, Draco. I am talking about the fact that you do not want me inside you. Even in the past, I had always avoided the sex part of our relationship because I was aware that you were not ready yet. You might have thought that I didn't care about you but I do and I always did."

"I- I am ready. You are just making excuses. You do not want to touch me because I disgust you, because you know that I was a slut." Draco whispered and Harry looked at him with soft eyes.

He did not answer. Draco waited for the rant or lashing out that always escaped Harry's mouth when Draco accused him but it never came.

Harry covered the distance between them in the matter of a few seconds and Draco flinched when Harry held his cheeks between his hands abruptly.

Their eyes met, Harry's soft and his must have been a bit panicked because Harry whispered, his lips brushing Draco's "You flinched. Did you think that I was going to hurt you just because you placed your thoughts in front of me?"

Draco just swallowed because he couldn't speak. His heart was racing. Harry was too close to him. Their lips were close and Harry's eyes were so soft and bright. "I was just startled by the sudden moment." Draco lied and Harry caressed Draco's cheeks. Then Harry sucked his lower lip and Draco couldn't prevent a soft moan from slipping his lips. Harry's teeth dug in his lower lip and Draco slumped in Harry's arms, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry took his lips inside his to deepen the kiss and Draco felt like coming home. The kiss became passionate and Harry turned his face the other way to get proper access. It was like Harry was devouring him and Draco hugged Harry tightly.

Harry pulled back. His lips were swollen and red and Draco leaned forward to lick them. Harry's hand trailed from his neck to jaw to ear and Draco shivered.

Harry pulled back and Draco moaned from the loss of contact. But Harry unbuttoned his robe with gentle fingers and Draco shivered again. All the while Harry looked into his eyes and Draco's gaze did not waver. A second later his robe was on the floor and so was Harry's.

The moment Harry touched his shirt's button, Draco felt his forehead sweat. Still, Harry looked into his eyes intensely and Draco tried to distract his unwavering gaze by unbuttoning Harry's shirt. Harry let him and Harry's shirt was on the floor and Draco stared at Harry's broad chest. He still had a few battle scars and Draco traced his finger on Harry's tight nipples. Harry hissed and Draco pinched them. Harry moaned and Draco's heart raced a bit.

But then Harry's hands were back on Draco's half unbuttoned shirt and his eyes were looking into Draco's again and Draco was starting to sweat again.

Harry's eyes were warm and full of desire, desire that was meant for Draco but when the shirt lay on the floor, he felt oddly naked and vulnerable. It felt like he should turn around to hide his bare front from Harry but he clenched his fists and looked at Harry who was simply looking into Draco's eyes with that intensity that had always made Draco shiver.

Finally, Harry looked at his chest and his chest had scars but Draco knew that Harry loved him, scars and all.

XXXX

Explicit

XXXX

Harry smiled a bit and opened his arms wide "Come." He whispered and Draco simply stared at him for a couple of seconds. Their eyes met and though the helplessness was still there, the panic had gone away and Draco got up to fall in his arms desperately.

"You are not ready yet and it is not a crime Draco. You have just accepted the truth after ten years. You have just told everything to me. You need time and you are my husband, not a sex machine. I love you so much." He whispered, kissing Draco's neck softly and Draco mumbled "I am sorry for –"

"I am not sorry. I needed you to know that you can trust me." Harry cut him off and Draco replied very softly "I want children. I dreamt about our kids. Teddy and Lily."

Merlin! This was so difficult. Harry's eyes closed in despair. He wanted children too. He had always wanted them and now Draco had invented a potion years back to make Male pregnancy possible and Harry yearned for kids.

"We have a lot of time. You-" Harry had tried to be brave for Draco but his voice broke in between because he wanted children. Draco spoke softly "I am sorry. I know that you want kids Harry and I am so sorry for not being ready."

Harry took a deep breath before speaking "You can take as much time you need Draco. I do wish certain things though."

"Like what?" Draco asked and Harry replied "I wish you would visit your parents and godfather, Sirius and Remus. They took care of you."

"Will you accompany me?" Draco asked and Harry did not want to meet Remus and Sirius because they would never forgive him. Draco continued "They will forgive you if you meet them in person. They love you and they have always missed your presence."

"Okay I will accompany you, then." Harry replied and Draco sighed "Okay."

"Now. We have to up early morning and I have to complete setting up my duelling Academy. I am thinking of a day for inauguration." Harry said excitedly. His erection had not waned completely but Draco's healing was much more important than it so he concentrated on the excitement in Draco's voice when he whispered "We would hold a party and start the school in a week. You can hold evening classes so that students who are going to Beauxbattens can attend it as well..."

Draco continued making plans excitedly and Harry laid them on the bed. He hugged Draco again as if he was his teddy bear and Draco's eyes shined with pride for him.

Draco was still in pain and Harry had his ghosts which showed themselves sometimes through his nightmares but they had time and they would fight all their demons together.

For the first time, Draco slept very peacefully and he pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you Draco."

He did not sleep until much later when he was sure that no nightmares were disturbing Draco.

His eyes had closed and he was just slipping into slumber when he heard a softly murmured "I love you too, my Harry." And felt a soft kiss pressed on his lips.

XXXX

A shout of appreciation to and Screamgravity for supporting me and reviewing so sincerely. I really do appreciate it. Please continue reviewing and reading. Thank you


	25. Chapter 25 Insane Love

**_Chapter 25_**

 ** _Insane Love_**

The next few days elapsed quietly. Potion making kept Draco distracted from depressing thoughts. He struck a deal with another coven of vampires and celebrated with Harry by going out for dinner.

He tried to bury his desire for their kids and he tried to forget his need for Harry's love and for the most part he was successful. His efforts got ruined on the fifth day, though. The thoughts that he had tired to bury deep inside his mind came to the forefront and everything went to hell.

He was having an off but Harry was still setting up his academy. He was getting pamphlets printed to get them distributed. Draco was bored and depressed and so he decided to go for a walk. So here he was, in the garden, walking. When he saw a family of four, he stopped to look at them. The couple was playing with their children and were so happy. He could imagine himself with Harry and his kids and felt a lump in his throat. Harry had tried to get him to talk about his sadness but Draco had avoided the topic. He had not answered Harry's questions and had tried to forget everything. Of course, things did not just solve automatically.

He resumed his walk and stuck his hands in his pockets, thinking about his dream. Lily and Teddy had been so cute, so like Harry and him. He yearned for them. He had wanted to share the dream with Harry. He had wanted to show the dream to him through Leglimency but had decided against it since it would hurt Harry too much. The look that dawned on Harry's face whenever he looked at little kids had not escaped Draco's notice.

He had invented the potion which had made male pregnancy possible years ago. It was quite a comfortable potion. Since Male body was not made for bearing children, the potion created a temporary womb and he had also invented spells to conceal the bloated stomach from everyone's eyes. It was so ironical that he could not have kids and all due to his stupid insecurities.

Coming upon a stream, he stopped and started throwing pebbles in it, his mind whirling with the images of what could have been, had he been a normal human being. It would have been so bloody easier. Harry would have been happier. In fact, he did not have any right to stop Harry from having kids.

Harry would never let him go. He deserved to have a man who would be capable of giving every kind of happiness to him. But Harry would never agree, as long as Draco was alive. Harry deserved better.

He threw another pebble and stared at the ripples it created. Their was only one way to secure Harry's happiness. He threw the last pebble and turned towards home.

He would have to die. He needed to die so that Harry would move on. He had no right to destroy Harry's life along with his. Harry would be happier with someone who was not so insecure, who could embrace happiness and keep Harry happy as well.

This time no one would be able to stop the inevitable from happening and he would leave Harry in peace. With these thoughts in his mind, he unlocked his door. Surprisingly, their were no tears in his eyes. He went inside the kitchen and decided to do it the muggle way. But first, first he wanted to remember Harry and his eyes, his smile, his innocence and his beauty, his honesty.

Draco had struck the deal with the vampire coven the day next to his confrontation with Harry and his friends and had not wanted to make a big deal out of it. But Harry had been so proud of him and had taken him to celebrate in the most expensive restaurant of France. He had expressed his pride innumerable times that day. Draco had never known that Harry could change so much.

Many a time, when Draco over worked at night, Harry had brought his breakfast in bed the next morning. He shared his achievements , his dreams with Draco and Draco was so happy with him. But the fact that he could not even give kids to him was eating him from inside. The longing that he saw on Harry's face to make love to him was killing him.

It was not that Draco had a problem with bottoming. Harry had given him the option of topping until but Draco had refused. He was not ready for sex. Harry had been so sweet when he had told him that their was no dominant or submissive between them. Draco had known this of course but still Harry had been very soft and gentle while explaining these things and Draco had been relieved.

Draco's love for Harry had just increased after this.

He looked at the rack of knifes and smiled. Harry was fond of cooking and had brought knives of various sizes. He picked up the biggest knife and scratched the pulse on his wrist. It hurt, of course so his eyes became wet with tears. The scratch bled and he closed his eyes to try again.

His eyes shot wide open when a wand clattered on the floor and the knife almost slipped from his hand, scratching his wrist. It started bleeding though it was nothing life threatening. No. Harry's eyes which were wide open were more threatening then the little cut on his wrist. They were green and furious, actually no, furious was the wrong word, they were absolutely and utterly mad.

XXXX

Harry was worried about Draco. Actually it was an understatement because his concern for Draco knew no bounds. Draco had gone into silent zone. Many a time, Harry had noticed him looking sadly at the ceiling. He had refused to share it with Harry.

Five days had elapsed and nothing had changed. Nothing Harry did could bring unconstrained happiness on his face. It seemed that his past did not stop haunting him. He had known that something would go wrong. One could just call it a feeling. He had a very strong feeling today and he had taken time to look at Draco before leaving their bedroom. Draco had sat near the window, staring at the sky quietly and he looked beautiful. His hair were unkempt and he was still in his nightclothes. Harry had placed Draco's breakfast on the bed. Draco had slept late again. He had a target and had to complete it.

He had tried to convince him to hire some help to keep his records and maintain the lab but Draco had refused making an excuse of being capable of doing everything alone. The real reason was that Draco did not want any company. He was ashamed of himself. He could not look into anyone's eyes except Harry.

He had been fidgeting ever since he had left home and so he decided to leave early today. He had just completed furnishing his academy. It was ready now. He could start the classes. His mind was too upset to be happy, though. So he hurried home, having decided to design the pamphlets at home itself.

One could call it anything, good luck or co incidence. Had he been a minute late, he would have lost the only person who kept him sane.

The main door of his house was open and his alarm increased. When he entered and looked around, he found the kitchen door closed, which was odd. So he decided to look into the kitchen first.

He opened the door and their was Draco, standing near the kitchen table, attempting to slit his wrist with the biggest knife of their kitchen. His heart raced and his wand clattered on the floor. His eyes shot wide open.

He was angry, no actually he was mad, too mad to realize the prudence of anything he was about to do.

"Dr- Draco." He whispered. His voice broke and his panic showed itself. The images of a bleeding Draco swam in his mind. Draco could do anything if he was left alone. Earlier he had tried to hang himself and today he was trying o slit his wrist. How could Harry be their to always protect him?

"Dr- Draco." He whispered again because their were no words to explain his thoughts.

Draco looked at him in alarm and placed the knife on the kitchen slap "Harry. I can explain."

"You tried to-" Harry started but broke off because their was no way to express his madness at that moment. He was furious, worried and just so pathetically helpless at that moment. Their was no way to save Draco from himself.

"Harry. I am fine. Please calm down." Draco repeated and a laugh bubbled low in his throat. He laughed hard and loud. He must have looked mad, laughing with fury in his eyes because Draco's eyes shot wide open in alarm. Draco was asking him to calm down. How does one calm down when he returns home to find his love, his life trying to kill himself?

"Calm down." he murmured and walked towards Draco. He was trembling with fury. It had been years since he had felt such fury coarse throughout his body. "CALM DOWN. BLOODY CALM DOWN." He screamed at the blonde and pulled his hair frantically. "JESUS CHRIST." He shouted and slammed his hands on the slap.

"Harry. PLEASE CALM DOWN." Draco shouted and Harry slammed his hands angrily on the slap again and again, shouting at the top of his voice "I CAN NOT CALM DOWN. I CAN NOT LIVE IN A CONSTANT FEAR OF LOSING YOU, YOU SELFISH MAN."

"SELFISH. I AM NOT SELFISH . I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY." Draco screamed and Harry looked at him, wild laughter bubbling in his throat again. "Harry. Please calm down." Draco was on the verge of panic now but Harry was too mad.

"YOU ARE SELFISH. YOU DO NOT EVEN CARE ABOUT ME. HOW WILL I LIVE WITHOUT YOU. YOU COWARD. BLOODY PATHETIC COWARD." He shouted angrily and tears of rage and helplessness streaked down his eyes. "HOW AM I BLOODY SUPPOSED TO ALWAYS BE AROUND TO SAVE YOU. YOU ARE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, LEAVING ME TO MY OWN DEVICES. BLOODY COWARD."

"I am not a coward. I want you to be happy and I am too broken. I-" Draco spoke softly and Harry shouted "SHUT UP. DO NOT UTTER THIS WORD EVER AGAIN IN FRONT OF ME. YOU ARE NOT BROKEN. YOU ARE A BRAVE MAN."

"I can not even HAVE SEX WITH YOU. I AM BROKEN AND-"

Harry slammed his hands on the slap again and shouted angrily "SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. DO NOT SAY SUCH THINGS. YOU- YOU COWARD, YOU UTTER AND ABSOULTE SELFISH COWARD. HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO LEAVE ME ALONE?" and merlin, his face was wet and too hot in rage. He had never been so angry. Never had he felt such madness course throughout his body.

"YOU WILL GET HURT. STOP THIS MADNESS. " Draco screamed and Harry glared at him.

XXXX

Draco was afraid because Harry was behaving too wildly. He ignored Draco's warning and trembled with fury and madness. He pulled his hair and turned to slam his hands on the kitchen slap yet again.

"GOD DAMNIT. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL SHOULD I DO TO GAIN YOUR TRUST?" He shouted and Draco's heart raced because he trusted Harry and so he said so "I trust you. Of course, I do."

"SHUT UP AND STOP LYING." Harry shouted at his face, his face red and his hands shaking in rage.

"I am not lying." Draco started and Harry clenched his hand and slammed his fist on the slap "I SAID SHUT UP." And Merlin, Harry's hands were red and he murmured "You will get hurt. Stop this madness Harry. "

"MADNESS. You are calling this madness, Draco." His voice was soft but no less dangerous. "THIS IS NOT FUCKING MADNESS." Draco was jumped in surprise when Harry shouted abruptly. "You don't even stop to think what your death will do to me. Just return and kill yourself, eh? The end. Harry can go to ruddy hell. It does not matter that I can not live without you. It does not matter that I will go insane, INSANE WITHOUT YOU. IT DOES NOT FUCKING MATTER THAT I, HARRY POTTER-" Harry slapped his own chest so hard that Draco swallowed and tried to speak but Harry beat him to it "-WILL NOT LOVE ANYONE EXCEPT YOU, NO MATTER WHAT. NO, WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU THINK THAT-" Draco jerked when Harry poked his chest with his finger, tears streaming down his eyes " -THAT I WILL BE HAPPY WITH YOU GONE, THAT I WILL BE HAPPIER WITH ANOTHER MAN. IT DOES NOT MATTER THAT YOU ARE MY LIFE, MY STRENGTH, MY EVERYTHING, THAT YOU ARE IRREPLACEABLE, THAT NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE YOUR PLACE IN MY LIFE OR MY HEART. WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU WANT ME TO BLOODY MOVE ON."

All the while, Harry poked his chest and compelled him move until his back was against the wall.

Abruptly, Harry's voice became soft and dangerous "Do you know how it feels to watch your love, your life hang himself to death Draco? You don't because I have never attempted it. I also have my demons and I used to drink to forget them. The fear that someone would sneak inside my bath has never left me. The fear that someone might unlock my door and attempt to undress me has never left me but I stopped drinking because you did not want me to. I tried to find the strength to get over it in you, YOU BLOODY COWARD." Draco flinched when Harry shouted "YOU ARE MY LIFE, MY EVERYTHING. WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T TRUST ANYONE EXCEPT YOU. I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL."

And then Harry spun around very suddenly. He did not give him even a single moment to react.

"And now, Draco." Harry spoke very softly. Draco had been quiet so far because Harry had been right. But now, he was worried so he tried to walk towards Harry "Harry, what-"

"Now, I will make you feel the same agony I go through when you attempt to kill yourself. I will make you understand that I love you, that I love you enough to go insane, to die, to - to leave everything for you and then you can follow me Draco. But I-" Harry whispered, his face wet with tears, his voice hoarse from shouting and his eyes mad and wild. He was a picture of madness and Draco moved towards him in concern "I am sorry, Harry. Please." He was alarmed by Harry's statement and wanted to prevent him from taking any rash decisions but it happened too fast, too fast for him to stop.

"I am turning the tables, Draco. I- I am going because I can not live in this constant fear, the fear that one day I will return and you will be gone, gone somewhere I can not follow you. I am going and then you can follow me if you wish but- but I won't have you LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS - THIS PATHETIC CRUEL WORLD." Harry shouted at the end and very suddenly, picked the knife that Draco had used and slit his own wrists.

TBC

please review. I want to know your thoughts.

Also thank you for reviewing for the last chapter. Let me know what you think about this one as well.

Thank you.


	26. Chapter 26 Tables Turned Part I

_**Chapter-26**_

 _ **Tables Turned Part I**_

All Draco could do was stare at Harry for the next couple of seconds. Harry's wrist started bleeding profusely.

"Goo- Goodbye Draco." Harry whispered and moaned before falling hard on the floor. By the time Draco came out of his stupor, Harry had already fallen unconscious.

"HARRRYYY." He shouted but got no answer so he tried again "Harry get up. You are kidding are you not? I know that I fucked up and I am sorry." He shook Harry's chest and whispered frantically "Harry please. Harry. I am so sorry. I will never repeat it again." But Harry did not answer. He lay their like a rag doll.

He mustered all the strength he could to shout "EXPECTO PATRONUM" and the his lion patronus growled at him before running away to intimate Granger about it.

He held Harry's hand to stop the blood but the blood did not stop. Instead it gathered around his hand. He was still in shock. It had happened in the matter of seconds. He had not been given any warning. He had not known the extent of Harry's madness. He had not known the extent of Harry's love.

He had never known that Harry loved him so much. He had always had a _misconception_ that he loved Harry more than Harry loved him. He felt for Harry's breathe and heartbeats and thank merlin he was alive.

 _Where the hell is Granger when you bloody need her?_

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he did not attempt to wipe them away, choosing to stare at Harry's face instead. It seemed that Draco's throat was closing. It had become difficult to breathe all of a sudden. His heart was hammering inside his chest. He wondered if Harry had also felt so terrified when Draco had attempted to commit suicide.

Harry must have because apparently it seemed that Harry was utterly mad for him. But there had to be other ways to express love. Why did Harry always have to be so reckless?

Now, how would Draco live without him?

 _Where are you, goddamnit?_ He cursed Granger mentally because Harry was bleeding at an alarming rate and the woman had still not arrived.

Had it been minutes or seconds or hours since Harry had fallen. The time did not matter. Nothing mattered other than the fact that life was slowly seeping out of Harry and Draco could do nothing except stare at his unconscious face.

He could not speak. He could not breathe. He could not exist without Harry.

Had Harry felt this helplessness when Draco had attempted to hang himself to death?

"I will never do this again. Please wake up. Only once. Please forgive me for one last time. I promise, I swear not to repeat this again. I do not want to die. I want to live with you. Please get up." He begged, his voice breaking because their was a lump in his throat.

Blood trickled down Harry's hands and gathered around his body. Draco shifted a bit and placed Harry's head on his lap very gently. It was his fault.

He knew that he would go insane without Harry. As he saw Harry's blood around them, he already felt his sanity slipping.

So much blood...

It was so silent. Nothing could be heard except his sobs or the ticking of clock.

The clock ticked and seconds passed and Draco could do nothing except stare at his dying husband.

XXXX

Hermione had been prescribing medicines to a patient when Draco's patronus arrived.

 _Granger, Harry is dying. Please come quickly. Find us in the kitchen._

She had hurriedly prescribed the medicines and tried to gather as many things as she could get. The scene that greeted her as soon as she apparated inside Harry and Draco's kitchen will haunt her forever. Draco was sitting with Harry's head in his lap, just staring at the her best friend. They were sitting in the pool of blood which was streaming from Harry's wrist. It was apparent that Draco was in shock because he did not look at her when she appeared. He just continued staring at Harry's face. The cuts that were on Draco's wrist did not escape her attention.

After sending a patronus to Ron and Professor Snape she walked towards the couple slowly. She was on the verge of panic and had controlled herself with great difficulty because their were 90% chances that Harry would be dead. He had already bled so much.

"Draco." She whispered and the man finally noticed her presence. His eyes were dead when he looked at her.

"Save him." These were the only words he whispered. The fact that he trusted her so much formed a lump in her throat because Harry had lost too much blood. The survival chances were very low and she was very much sure that Draco would lose his insanity if Harry died.

She couldn't say so, though. She just levitated Harry's bleeding body with gently and whispered "Draco. you have to get up and take rest." He did not reply, just continued looking at the blood and their was no time to talk to him so she mumbled in concern "Ron will arrive with Snape shortly." and then hurried towards the master bedroom.

XXXX

"Draco. " He heard his godfather's voice and looked at him. This was not the first time he had heard that voice. Severus and Weasley had been trying to talk to him for the past hour and a half. They had taken him to the sitting room and Draco had refused to speak to anyone.

Father and mother had also arrived and so had Sirius and Remus but he had not spoken to anyone.

He had simply stared in the fire and thought about Harry. It had been his mistake. Harry was right. Draco needed to move on and forget his past and for that he needed revenge. Letting them go unpunished would be accepting defeat and living with the humiliation and he couldn't do that. He couldn't live with the feeling that he had been manipulated into selling his body. He was a capable wizard and could have done something else to earn money but they had taken advantage of his helplessness.

He would return to Britain and punish those bastards and he would never try to hurt himself. Harry won't be able to live without him. Harry would go mad. He had never imagined that Harry loved him so much. That was the main problem. He needed to trust Harry and for that he needed to talk to Harry.

That was another thing he decided. He will share all his thoughts and fears with Harry now onwards and he will never resort to suicide.

He would mingle with others, starting with Granger and Weasley.

Every second that elapsed was an hour for him. He knew that Granger would do everything in her power to save Harry.

So when he heard Severus's pleased voice, he looked up.

"Draco, Harry is fine now. He will live and is sleeping now. Before you go to your husband, I am demanding you to meet me after everything has settled down. I am leaving now. Others have left. Hermione and Ronald are with Harry." Severus's voice was curt and Draco swallowed. Nothing could remain hidden from his godfather for long. "Don't think I do not know what happened over here. You are lucky that he didn't die. He was on the verge of death today. Years ago, I lost Lily because I was too insecure and resorted to being marked instead of talking to her about my insecurities. You are lucky that you still have Harry. You won't always be lucky. Mark my words. He will go insane if you don't start trusting him."

"I am sorry." Draco murmured and looked at Severus apologetically.

"No no no. Don't apologize to me. After all who am I? I am no one. No one matters to you. Your husband's sanity does not matter to you. Your hard work does not matter to you. Your parents do not matter to you. You couldn't have spoken to him. No. You had to resort to dying. You are lucky that you have a husband. You are lucky that he loves you so much. You are lucky that you have time to love, to live. If you do not start appreciating your luck, you will lose everything you have because that boy, who is currently lying in the master bedroom will die without you." Severus ended his speech with an angry glare at Draco. All Draco could do was stare. "Never mind the fact that he did not even keep a relationship when you left the house and him, you are so blind that you do not see the drastic improvement in him ever since you have re-entered his life."

"I thought that I do not deserve him." Draco argued softly and Severus snapped at him "Who gave you the right to decide that? He loves you and you love him and that's it. Get your act together before it is too late to change anything."

"I am sorry." Draco repeated and Severus whispered dangerously "Do not apologize to me Draco. Go and apologize to Harry."

"I-" Draco started and Severus barked "GO."

Draco's eyes widened and he hurried to meet Harry.

XXXX

Harry was awake. Of course he was but he refused to open his eyes.

" I know you are awake Harry. You can avoid talking to us all you want but I will be back and then we will talk to you and Draco about this. I have had enough." Hermione was relieved and angry at him.

" Mate she is right. Don't tell us if your don't wish to but we have to talk if you and Malfoy are resorting to killing yourself now. " Ron said and someone knocked the door which prevented them from saying anything else.

The door opened and Harry still did not open his eyes.

After a silence of sound three minutes, Draco spoke " I want to thank both of you for bearing with this insanity. We don't know what we would do without you. I want to move on now. I have decided something and want to tell this decision to everyone. Expect my owl tomorrow." Harry was astonished but he was still angry with Draco so he kept his eyes closed.

"You are welcome Draco. " Ron spoke and Hermione taunted Harry " Draco is so well mannered Harry. The least you could do is thank me like he has. "

But Harry did not get up. Draco murmured " He is angry with me and will not talk to anyone except me right now. "

" We will take your leave now then. "

"Owl us if you need us."

His best friends left them to their own devices and finally they were alone. Harry jumped in surprise when Draco straddled him.

" Open your eyes, you git." Draco snapped at him and he was so surprised that his eyes shot open.

TBC

Please review


	27. Chapter 27 Tables Turned Part II

_**Chapter-27**_

 _ **Tables Turned Part II**_

What he had expected was to see a crying sobbing Draco Malfoy and he was surprised to see Draco glaring at him furiously. Draco's punch on his chest increased his surprise and he glared back at the man attempting to stop the punching hands.

"You git. You stupid idiot git. What if you had died?" Draco snapped at him and his eyes were furious. Harry snapped right back "What if you had died Draco?"

"I hate you, you - you stupid reckless gryffindor." Draco snapped at him again and Harry snapped back yet again "The feeling is mutual, you idiotic stubborn Slytherin."

They glowered at each other, his hands holding Draco's fist. A yank and Draco fell on his chest. Draco looked at him with narrowed eyes and bit his cheek. Harry retaliated by kissing Draco. The kiss was bruising and harsh. He bit Draco's lower lip and glared at the blonde all the while.

He was surprised when Draco narrowed his eyes and pulled back, only to shift and bite the pulse point on Harry's neck hard. Harry moaned lowly and clutched Draco's hair hard. Draco did not pull back, choosing to suck the mark he had put on his neck.

"Don't do it again Harry." He whispered softly and Harry replied, his voice equally soft "I won't as long as you don't. It depends on you really. I refuse to live without you. I have led fifteen long years in loneliness at my relatives's and I refuse to live like that again. SO there is that. It depends on you now."

They were silent for the next few seconds. Harry broke the silence this time muttering "I had never known that you are a coward."

He waited for Draco's flinch but it never happened. This was new. Draco snapped back at him which was new as well "I am not a coward."

"You are. Running away, cowering in the face of situations that involve interaction with other people are symptoms of cowardice, darling." Harry muttered and Draco pulled back to glare at him. Harry continued, unaffected by his husband's glare "Never figured that you will turn out to be such a big coward."

"I am not a coward." Draco gritted his teeth angrily and narrowed his eyes and Harry continued bluntly "The Draco asshole Malfoy I had known in Hogwarts would have stopped at nothing to destroy them. You have been hiding here for the past decade like a coward."

"Look-" Draco started and Harry cut him off "On the top of everything, you think that I do not deserve you." Harry snorted loudly because it was so bloody amusing. "I, who has not done anything but wallow in my misery for the past decade do not deserve you, the best potions Master after Severus Snape of the last fifty years. No one would believe this Draco. Complete Britain wants you to return. They would welcome you with open arms. And me." Harry chuckled before continuing "Had you not come back, I would still be lying in some dark alley, drunk and wasting my life. If it is anyone , it is me who doesn't deserve you. Ask Hermione or Ron. They will gladly tell you. In fact, they will thank you for getting rid of the innumerable alcoholic drinks that were strewn all over this house. You will never agree but I would never have been able to start my academy if you were not their."

"Harry." Draco said and Harry did not look at him. He had no strength left now to quarrel with him. But when hands grasped his cheeks, he had to turn to look into his husband's eyes.

"Forgive me. I won't do it again." Draco said and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry averted his eyes again, murmuring "Empty promises."

"I have realized my mistake. Forgive me." Draco spoke and Harry looked at him, really looked into his eyes this time and spoke "But you do not trust me."

"I do. I understand now. I really want to move on. I want closure. I can not forget everything but I want revenge Harry. I want them punished. I - I want them destroyed. I want them to beg for death. I want to hurt them so much Harry." Draco spoke and his eyes flashed angrily as he looked somewhere beyond Harry's face. Harry just stared. How could a man change so much in the matter of a couple of hours. "- I want to return to Britain. I think it's time I found them and punished them for what they did to me. They took advantage of my helplessness Harry. HOW DARE THEY?" The last three words were hissed and Harry kissed Draco hard.

Draco's eyes focussed on Harry again and Harry pulled back, looking at Draco with eyes that flashed with desire to avenge Draco.

"Yessss." He hissed and Draco's eyes widened with lust "That's what I wanted to see. Now, we will find them and then we will ruin them. Just wait Draco. I will bring them and throw them at your feet." Draco's eyes darkened with desire and his kissed Harry passionately before continuing "Yes. I will call everyone home tomorrow and tell them. It's time they returned to their homeland as well. I have kept them away long enough."

Harry could not control himself from hugging Draco tightly and wrapping his legs around Draco's waist.

"Their are certain things I want to talk to you about." Draco spoke abruptly and very seriously and Harry stilled, already knowing what was coming next "I want to talk to you about your relatives. I think you need closure as well. I want you to talk to Remus and Sirius and I want us to meet my parents and Severus as well."

Draco's eyes were soft and Harry had just opened his mouth but Draco beat him to it "I know that you do not want to talk about Dursleys and that you are hiding some things from me about your childhood. You are not exactly very forgiving Harry. I don't think that you forgave your uncle easily for what he did." Harry could prevent his eyes from flashing angrily. He had never forgiven Vernon for what he had attempted to do. He had vowed vengeance against the bastard after having defeating Voldemort but then he had started searching for Draco and it had been postponed. Draco continued "I want to know everything and you can ask me anything you wish."

"Thank you and All right. I will tell you." Harry replied, his eyes narrowed "You know me too well. I can not even hide anything from you."

"So do you." Draco smirked and slumped in Harry's arms muttering "You have exhausted me now. I am sleeping."

"Hey. Don't sleep on me." Harry spoke but Draco flicked his wand to turn the lights off and muttered "Well. You are the softest pillow of this house so I am not getting up."

"Draco-"

"Just sleep. Goodnight." Draco murmured sleepily and Harry stroked his hair for a long time, just looking at Draco's face. It was completely dark but moonlight shone through the window and fell on Draco's face. Harry kissed his head and Draco burrowed in Harry's chest and yawned, muttering "Sleep, will you. We have a long day tomorrow, packing, meeting and stuff. Not to mention you had just set your academy. You will have to shift it to Britain now. Sell the place and -" Draco yawned again and Harry spoke "A witch had approached me day before yesterday to purchase it for setting a small playschool in it. I will sell it to her."

"I am sorry that your effort went wasted." Draco spoke, his eyes on Harry now and Harry smiled "It is worth it. I want revenge as well. Now that you are with me, I can set the academy in Britain all over again. Perhaps, we can make it a Duelling and potions academy. I am certain many students would want internship under the great Draco Malfoy. I think that I will give the necessary examinations and become a professional Duellist."

"I love you." Draco whispered and kissed his lips, his eyes gleaming "I am so excited."

Harry sucked his lower lip and whispered "I love you too. And Welcome back."

Finally, Harry closed his eyes and so did Draco, succumbing to sleep, unaware of their enemies who were waiting for them back in Britain.

XXXX

While, Harry and Draco were making plans of a happy future, miles away, in Britain, a red headed woman was making her own plans with her old accomplices. He had dared to snatch her Harry away from her, cursing her with a life without her love. While she rotted in Britain with bloody Neville, he was leading a happy married life.

"What are you planning to do Weasley?" He snapped at her impatiently and she just stared outside the window. Her supposed 'accomplices' were annoying but useful.

The black haired irritating slytherin woman sitting on the couch muttered "If we get caught, they will not leave us alive. Together, they are a force to be reckoned with."

"It wouldn't take much to break him again. An accidental meeting with a couple of his past clients who still want him in their beds and boom, Malfoy will break." Ginny snapped "I did it then and I can do it again. Harry will belong to no one if not me."

"You are mad." He muttered and she laughed "So are you both."

And then she laughed and laughed because it was just a matter of time that they would return. She had owled those letters to instigate Harry's wrath.

Soon enough, they will return and she will destroy Malfoy all over again.

"What are you going to do Weasley? Will you atleast tell us so that we can be ready. I do not even want to be a part of your stupid schemes anymore. I should never have got involved in the first place." The woman sitting on the couch behind Ginny snapped at her and the man beside her agreed "Me too. I do not want any part in this."

"You will help me and if you don't, I will destroy both of you."

"Tell us god damnit so that atleast we can take precautions."

"Soon. Soon enough, you will know." Ginny replied in a dangerously soft voice and laughed loudly, excited to ruin Malfoy again for snatching Harry away from her.

XXXX

Please review. And ... who do you think the other two are?


	28. Chapter 28 Nightmares

_**Chapter-28**_

 _ **Nightmares**_

 _Harry was sleeping when Vernon sneaked inside. It was not really a shock and Harry always remained alert. This was not the first time this was happening. Over the past ten years, he had learnt to keep his wards up even in his own room. Vernon had always been a bastard and Harry would extract his revenge after defeating Voldemort but right now all he could do was protecting himself._

 _So he had kept his wards up. As soon as Vernon entered his room, his wards blasted him towards the opposite wall and Harry shot up on his bed._

 _"Where is Petunia?" He asked and Vernon growled "She is out."_

 _"Get out of my room." Harry snarled at the man and his dirty eyes trailed over Harry's body. "Out. Get out."_

 _"You know Potter, you should never have grown up." He spoke and licked his beefy lips. Harry just stared, wondering what he meant. His blood chilled when Vernon continued though "I remember when you were a little three year old. Such a pliant little thing. I bathed you, you know and –"_

 _"I never let you touch me. My magic always came to my aid, Vernon. Stop all this bullshit." Harry growled, his eyes flashing and Vernon laughed "Yes. Such a feisty little thing you were. I had just touched your dick and you blasted me. I have often dreamt of this."_

 _"You are such a bastard, Vernon. One of these days, I will kill you." Harry whispered dangerously and Vernon laughed again "You can't use magic freely yet. Now be a good boy and let me inside."_

 _Harry' s eyes narrowed into slits and he yelled "NO, GET OUT. OUT. GET OUT YOU BASTARD."_

XXXX

"NO, GET OUT. OUT. GET OUT YOU BASTARD." Draco's eyes shot open when he heard these words. He turned his head and saw Harry shouting on the top of his voice, beads of perspiration trickling down his cheeks.

"Harry." He whispered and Harry yelled again "Get out. OUT."

"HARRY. IT IS A NIGHTMARE. GET UP." Draco shouted and shook his shoulders and Harry's eyes shot open.

Draco staggered and slumped on the bed, staring into his green eyes. They were- Sweet Merlin, Harry's eyes screamed murder. They were so angry that Draco could just stare. The man was practically shaking with anger.

Draco stayed quiet and let Harry pant breathlessly.

"GOD DAMNIT." Harry shouted and Draco whispered cautiously "Harry. It was just a nightmare." It was a mistake. Draco should have stayed quiet because the moment he spoke, Harry slid out of the bed and glared at him.

"Where are you-" Draco started and Harry screamed "Accio my wand." His wand flew in his hands and he glared furiously at Draco "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT."

Draco stared, stunned " How come it's my fault." and Harry continued "YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE LEFT ME. I HAD BURRIED EVERYTHING IN MY HEART. THESE NIGHTMARES STARTED WHEN YOU LEFT."

"It's most certainly not my fault." Draco replied furiously and accioed his own wand, just to be prepared.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT. YOU LEFT ME AND THEN THE MEMORIES WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE." Harry screamed at the top of his voice and Draco crawled out of the bed.

"Harry. You should not have hidden it in the first place." He spoke and Harry screamed "Stupefy."

Draco's mouth fell open in shock, though he recovered quite quickly to scream "Protego."

"Impedimenta."

"Protego." Draco shielded himself again and Harry screamed "Stupefy."

"Protego." Draco yelled and continued "Stop all this Harry."

But Harry was not listening to him.

" Locomotor Mortis" Harry cast and Draco screamed "Protego. Harry stop."

Harry stopped and threw away his wand before walking towards Draco. Draco had no reason to be afraid of Harry. He knew the extent of the man's madness so he just stayed frozen. Thus the shock he went through when Harry punched his chest hard before shrieking "Why did you leave? You are my medicine."

"Harry. Calm down." Draco whispered and had he been the old Draco Malfoy, he would have shouted back but he knew that Harry was hiding humiliation and pain behind this anger. He knew that Harry would never display himself as week which was also the reason he was fighting with Draco. Harry lifted his hand to punch Draco again when Draco caught his fist "You can fight with me if it relaxes you."

XXXX

Harry glared at Draco furiously. He wanted to kill Vernon Dursley. It was Draco's fault that he was having these nightmares again.

"It's your fault. Admit it." He snarled, struggling to pull out of Draco's hold. Draco looked into his eyes for a few minutes after which he whispered "I admit it. "

All of a sudden, Harry felt all the fight leaving his body. He did not want to fight with Draco. He had been protecting himself against Vernon ever since he had been capable. But he had been a defenceless baby once and Vernon had attempted to violate him. Had he not had magic to defend himself, the monster would have succeeded. Many a time, Vernon's words haunted him.

The fact that he had been entrusted in Vernon's hands to be bathed chilled his blood and made him want to puke.

"I want to kill him, Draco." He finally spoke, looking into his husband's eyes. Draco looked at him and finally let his hand go. Harry walked towards the window and looked outside. Draco walked towards him and held his waist before placing his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I want to murder him. I will never be able to live in peace unless I punish the bastards who hurt us. Giving up is not in my nature Draco. I cannot forgive them. I need to punish them. When you entered my life, I had decided to forget my childhood. After all, I was never raped. I had lived in constant fear in that house but had managed to protect myself somehow. I simply can't forget it Draco. I have to punish them. I hate them so much."

Draco stayed quiet. Harry turned a bit to check if he was listening. Draco was looking outside silently. But he kissed Harry's neck and Harry realized that Draco was listening to everything.

"I always lived in a fear. Could never let my guard down. Could never sleep in peace. Could not even bathe in peace. Even at the dining table, he eyed me disturbingly. I want to punish him so much Draco. I hate him. He tried to violate me when I was a baby. Had I been a muggle, he would have succeeded. "

Harry stopped speaking for a bit and then continued "Am I a monster for wanting to kill him Draco?"

"No. In fact, the first thing we should do is paying a visit to Vernon Dursley. He needs to be thrown in prison." Draco answered and Harry turned to look at him.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you or cursed you. I am sorry." He murmured and Draco took his hands in his own, replying "I understand."

XXXX

Draco looked at his husband before continuing "I think that you had hated my spying or sneaking on you because you had always been sneaked upon. I should have not done that. I am sorry."

"I am your husband. I-" Harry started and Draco cut him off "No. It was a mistake Harry. I should have trusted you. You loved me and would never have cheated. I am-"

Harry's lips interrupted his apology. Harry pressed Draco's hips and Draco moaned in Harry's mouth when their groins rubbed.

After kissing him for several seconds, Harry pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Draco's heart raced and swelled with love when he saw love in Harry's eyes. They were green and exquisite and Draco wanted to drown in them.

"What would I ever do without you, Draco?" Harry asked and Draco teased "What indeed. "

"I would go mad and probably end up in St. Mungos." Harry replied and Draco kissed his nose, murmuring "Well, then it's good because I am never going to leave you."

"Have I told you lately that I love you the most in this whole world?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Draco's chest and Draco sighed on Harry's shoulders "No."

"Well, I do. I love you the most."

"And I love you too." Draco replied wondering about the reaction of others to their sudden decision. But then he shook his head.

 _They would be glad. In fact, Severus and Remus will be able to teach at Hogwarts like they wanted to._

XXXX

Please review


	29. Chapter 29 Two steps forward Four steps

**_Chapter-29_**

 **Two steps forward Four Steps Back**

It took four days to wind everything up. Four days which they spent peacefully. Draco was smiling and talking to others and Harry had thought that Draco was finally healing, that perhaps everything would finally be fine and he they would be able to live happily.

Four days later, they had spoken to their friends, Severus, Sirius and Remus. Harry had apologised and they would forgive him, they said, with time.

Everyone except Sirius had decided to return. Lucius, Narcissa, Remus and Severus were returning a day before them. Severus and Remus had decided to live at Spinners end and teach at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron had decided to return after a while. Lucius and Narcissa had decided to live at the Manor.

Love was strange, Harry decided. Draco's sorrows saddened him and his happiness made him happy. All he wanted was Draco to heal and he had thought that Draco was healing as the days passed.

He had thought that perhaps the past did not haunt Draco as it did earlier. Draco had not called himself dirty or anything to degrade himself and Harry was happy to see it.

They had decided to live in Harry's old home in Britain. It was nice to see Draco make plans excitedly for finding the culprits and punishing them.

So here he was at The International Apparition station in Britain. They had arrived five minutes back and Draco was nervous. The crowd had automatically rushed to meet him and Harry had been pushed at a distance from him

"Mr. Malfoy-Potter, how do you feel-"

"Please, answer, Mr. Malfoy-Potter-"

The journalists asked and Draco's eyes searched for him anxiously.

"PLEASE CLEAR THE WAY." Harry yelled at them and everyone froze when he spoke."Draco."

He had just spoken a word when Draco walked over to him, his eyes boring into him and his hands inside his pockets. But Harry could see that he was fidgeting.

Harry could also see that Draco was sweating. He might be able to hide his anxiety from everyone but Harry had always seen Draco too clearly.

He could see that Draco was swallowing and that his eyes flitted behind him, as if someone is watching him.

That was the moment when Harry realized that Draco had not healed. He also realized that perhaps Draco would never heal completely, that he would never trust anyone except him, that crowds would always terrify him. He should have expected it really. Draco had not even admitted that he was assaulted sexually not once but multiple times and he had been in denial for the past decade. How could he be expected to let everything go so quickly?

But it came as a blow to him because he should have been there for him when Draco needed him. Instead he had wasted so much time drinking and wallowing in his own misery.

"Let's leave, Harry." Draco whispered, his silver eyes looking into his trustfully and Harry's breath hitched for a moment. He nodded and turned towards the crowd "Please leave us be."

"Hold onto me Draco." He murmured and Draco held his hand tightly.

XXXX

They apparated in front of Harry's home and Draco could finally breathe. He had not been to able to prevent his fear when a large crowd had gathered around him, pushing Harry away somewhere.

The hypocrisy of these people astounded him. A decade back, they had fawned over Harry and had cursed him to a place where his soul had been shattered into million pieces and today when he was successful, they were welcoming him with both arms.

None of them noticed Harry until he raised his voice to get the way cleared for him. Ten years had elapsed and he had not forgiven Britain.

He had been in a delusion that he had healed. It was a delusion because he had developed an itch ever since he had landed in Britain. An itch to clean him, to rub his body until it was washed off everyone's touch.

As soon as they apparated in front of Harry's old home, now their home, he let Harry's hand go, because he couldn't touch anyone just yet, not even Harry. When he looked at Harry, he saw nothing but understanding in his soft eyes. His green eyes did not contain even a bit of pity.

"I am tired." Draco whispered, looking deep into Harry's eyes. Harry nodded and spoke "Let me unlock the wards and you can take rest. You can talk to me about anything. I hope you know this."

Draco wanted to say many things, that he trusted Harry, that he would tell him everything but he realized that he couldn't say anything at all. The strength to speak left him and he just nodded his head, choosing to stay completely silent.

Harry's soft eyes pierced into his soul, as if he knew everything, as if he heard all those unspoken words and feelings of his. He averted his eyes from those mesmerising eyes and turned towards the closed door.

The wards were unlocked and a second later, the door was unlocked as well. They entered and the house was completely dirty. Of course, it was. It had not been cleaned for decades.

"I will just cast a cleaning charm, Draco. You can take rest." Harry whispered and Draco shook his head mutely. This was his home as well and he would clean it with Harry. He had this right.

"All right then. I will clean the sitting area and the kitchen. You can take the two master bedrooms and one guestroom." Harry spoke softly. It was surprising that Harry heard his unspoken words too.

"I will call a couple of house elves from The Malfoy Manor to clean the washrooms. I could call them to clean the complete house if you like." Draco spoke and Harry denied "No. I would rather we do it ourselves so that we can throw the useless things away and so that we can change the furniture that we do not like. They can do the bathrooms though."

That was that. Draco muttered "Blinky. Slinky."

The elves appeared and bowed "Yes. Master Draco."

"You will clean the bathrooms and bring groceries. I trust there are other elves in the Manor to serve father and mother." The elves replied in unison "Yes. Master Draco."

"Start now. That will be all. Thank you." Draco murmured kindly and the elves vanished.

XXXX

Draco did not look at Harry and though Harry understood the reason, he knew that Draco must talk to someone. He saw the way Draco's hands crawled to a place on his shoulders to rub and clean nonexistent dirt.

"Draco. I had thought that you were healing." He whispered softly. He did not want Draco to be angry or too scared. Draco did not reply. He bowed his head and looked at the floor, his hands crawling to his wrists and Harry cleared his throat before speaking "Please speak to me."

But Draco did not speak. He simply looked on the floor. Harry couldn't empathise with him because he had never been in Draco's shoes. He had lived his life in constant terror, yes but Vernon was just one man and he had protected himself.

He did not know what Draco was going through. He understood a bit but how could he understand everything if Draco did not speak a word. He knew that Draco did not speak to him about it because he thought that Harry would not be able to listen to it and yes to a certain extent he was right.

It would be next to impossible to listen to it. But this fact made him realize how difficult must it have been for Draco to live the memories again and again for the last decade. So yes, he would listen and heal his husband and one day he will throw those bastards on Draco's feet. It was so difficult for him to even think that Draco was ra- assaulted. He could not even think the word. It was understandable that Draco couldn't accept it. Perhaps Draco thought that he was one of those people who leave their spouse when something like this happens.

"Draco. You know that I love you more than anyone else. I won't leave you, no matter what." He whispered soothingly and Draco turned around finally to look at him. His eyes were desperate and he was silent. Harry looked into his silver eyes and realized another thing that had confused him for the past few days. Draco needed constant reassurances that Harry won't leave him, that Harry loved him and now when he looked into his husband's soft but desperate eyes, he understood the depth of that insecurity. If Draco needed a reassurance, Harry would say it again. He would say it hundred times, if required, if it gave Draco even an ounce of peace.

"You are my world. Where will I go without you? I love you so much Draco." He whispered and Draco studied his face for some deception. Once upon a time, it might have frustrated Harry but it did not annoy him anymore.

He would do anything to see Draco's eyes unclouded and happy for once. He would do anything to get rid of Draco's demons, to heal Draco but healing was a long and slow process and he would be patient with Draco. He repeated again "I do. I love you. I just want you to share with me. Tell me. What happened? Tell me everything. I just want you to relieve yourself off those demons. You know that I love you, don't you?"

Draco searched his eyes a bit and then nodded "Yes. I will start cleaning now."

Draco's voice broke while he said this and Harry's heart ached for him. Draco needed to share it. Yes he had told what led him but he needed to share what ever made him feel rotten from inside.

"You can have the separate room if you want." Draco froze at the first stair and nodded in acceptance. "Okay. I will ask the elves to keep our clothes in our respective wardrobes." Draco murmured and added hesitantly "I will keep both of our clothes in your room."

The last sentence relieved Harry. This meant that Draco would stay in his room. Atleast Draco would try and that was enough for now.

"Draco you won't-" Harry started and Draco had almost climbed the stairs "No. I will never attempt to kill myself again. Don't worry. No matter, how difficult it becomes to go on, I will not commit suicide. Nothing can console me or change the past ... but... rest assured I will live... for you for I love you and will always do."

XXXX

Harry looked sadly as Draco disappeared from his sight.

 _Yes you will be alive on surface... dead inside... that's not what I want Draco. I will not lose hope. I will try heal you no matter how long it takes..._

 _XXXX_

Please review


	30. Chapter 30 Opening up a bit

_**Chapter-30**_

 _ **Opening Up A bit**_

Draco had barely spoken to Harry at all. Two days had passed and Harry had tried to talk to him but he had not found the strength in him to talk. He had not hurt himself and had stayed away from any sharp object. He had cast cleaning charms on him so that he won't subject his body to boiling water.

They had slept separately but Harry had checked upon him atleast twice a night. He was aware because he could barely sleep at all. He had gotten used to sleeping with Harry but he did not want to be close to anyone yet. Returning to Britain was difficult.

Everything came back and the memories compelled him to puke or to just die so that they would stop. In his time as a prostitute, he had met several other prostitutes as well. Some of them did it willingly and some of the others did it unwillingly but had expected their fate. They took a client willingly but Draco had never accepted it.

He had never accepted the clients willingly, so as to speak. Oh! Yes, his basic human needs had compelled him to take up a client but he had never succumbed willingly. At the end, they had- It was impossible to think about it. In France, it had been easy to forget it but here in Britain, memories came back and he did not want to set a foot out of his house.

He knew that he had to set up his potions shop and had to help Harry set up Duelling and Potions academy at the same time. Harry said that he won't do anything without Draco's help. But it felt that he did not have any strength to do anything.

There was this constant fear in his mind that if any client came in front of him, he would be forced again and the thought was so terrifying that Draco could barely breath.

Currently, they were sitting in the dining room, having lunch silently. Harry broke the silence between them "I was thinking that perhaps we could go and look at the properties around for the academy and you can perhaps set up the shop near it. It would become easy for you."

Draco nodded and Harry continued "Do you want to go today?" Draco shrugged in response, choosing not to say anything.

"Do you want to have dinner out today? It has been a while." Harry asked and a shiver crawled up Draco's spine. He did not answer because he did not want to refuse but he couldn't accept going out just yet. The risk was very big.

XXXX

Finally Harry couldn't take Draco's silence anymore. So he decided to break it by telling a little about his own childhood.

"I lived in a cupboard until I was eleven." Harry murmured and Draco stopped eating. It was comical to see Draco's hand freeze in between and his eyes turn to look at him in shock. The spoon dropped and Draco just stared at him. Harry continued "They gave Dudley's old clothes to me to wear and they were so lose. Vernon often tried to take the advantage of the fact that my trousers could slide down if they were just shook a little but my accidental magic came to my aid. "

There it was. This was what Harry had been missing. Draco's eyes burned with fury and he hands clenched into fists.

"I had vowed not to trust anyone. I had promised myself not to consider anyone my family. This was the major reason that I did not consider Ron and Hermione my family. They were my best friends. You are the only family I have ever had, you know." Harry spoke and Draco stared at him. His eyes were shocked. Harry had never seen Draco so shocked before. But then, he had never been so open with Draco ever before.

"When I was small, I dreamt of having someone to share my sorrows and happiness and I also dreamt that that person would tell me his sorrows and joys. I dreamt of having someone who would need my care and love, who would share everything with me. I promised that I would never let that person go." Harry muttered and Draco was looking at him silently, frozen in time. His eyes did not blink. They were blank and his face was pale but then it could be because he had not been sleeping at all for the past couple of days.

"I wish that you would fulfil my dream. You are that person." Harry whispered and returned to his lunch. He could feel Draco's eyes bore into his skull but he did not lift his eyes.

After five minutes, he heard a mumbled "I hear voices and feel hands all over me sometimes." And he froze. It was so difficult to control his urge to take Draco in his arms and to never let him go. This was crucial because Draco had never shared this with him. He needed Draco to trust him so he nodded "When do you feel them?" He ensured that his voice was blank. Draco would react very negatively to sympathy or pity or to anything akin to it.

"Sometimes, when I am bathing. Sometimes when I close my eyes to sleep." Draco replied and Harry spoke "You could sleep with me, if you want."

"I have nightmares Harry and I scream and say things that you don't want to know." Draco mumbled and Harry looked at him with soft eyes "I do. Do you think that I sleep while you are in another room tossing and turning and trying to sleep for just a few minutes?"

"I know that you check upon me." Draco mumbled and Harry nodded "I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

Silence ensued for the next few minutes.

"All right. I will sleep with you." He mumbled and Harry closed his eyes in relief. It was not much but it was a starting. Britain would not destroy the little peace of mind Draco had gained over the past few days he had spent with him in France.

Harry had not expected Draco to speak anything after that and he was surprised that Draco did.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked hesitantly and Harry nodded "Yes."

"I never wanted them to touch me ever. But I sold myself willingly and it is a sin. I can not forgive myself for it. It is all my fault. Had I not been ignorant of the muggle world, I would never have resorted to such measures. I do not even remember their faces clearly. But I remember their words and their hands and their roaming dirty eyes make me feel so dirty. Sometimes I can feel them dropping some money on my chest and my chest burns. It's so degrading." Draco paused for a few seconds and then continued "Sometimes I can not breathe. When I lie down, I can feel them on me and - and in- inside me, pinning m-me-" Draco stopped after this and Harry tried to calm his racing heartbeats.

He clenched and unclenched his hands and looked at Draco. He tried his very best to cool his anger. Draco needed him to be calm. His fury would just destroy things.

Draco was not standing in front of him anymore, probably because he couldn't face Harry. He was standing at the window, looking out and Harry walked over to him.

XXXX

It was next to impossible to express it but he did because he needed to. He felt a bit lightheaded now. He had gotten up and walked towards the window because he could not express it if he Harry was in front of him. Harry's footsteps were so soft that he did not even realize that Harry had walked towards him until his warm hands wrapped around his body. Harry did not say anything. He just placed his face on Draco's shoulders and stood behind him.

The ever existing itch lessened and he leaned into Harry's body.

"You are not dirty Draco." Draco stayed silent. He knew that Harry was trying but he also knew that nothing would help him. Their was nothing Harry could say that would console him. He had sinned and he simply couldn't forgive himself. "I know that you are trying Harry but nothing can change the past."

Harry sighed after remaining silent for a couple of moments, his hands grazing Draco's stomach lightly "We do not have to find them if you do not want to. We can live here peacefully and happily." Harry spoke and Draco placed his head on the window sadly.

"I don't know Harry. One mind says that I must seek revenge and another says that I do not want any kind of disturbance ever. I can't live with the feeling that I was demeaned, that I was manipulated to satisfy someone's personal motives. I can't accept it but I do not want to confront my own sins. I simply- simply do not know what to do." Draco whispered and as it happened, fate decided for him.

"You have not committed any sin. It was not your fault." Harry argued and tried to kiss his neck. Draco pulled away from Harry and snapped at him "I do not need your sympathy or pity."

"This is neither sympathy, nor pity Draco. This is a rational argument I am putting before you. How was it your fault?" Your father never found it important to provide you any knowledge about Muggle systems." Harry spoke blankly. Draco was surprised to notice the tight control Harry had over his emotions.

What ever he was about to say was interrupted by the urgent tapping of a small owl. Draco open the window to receive the letter and the owl dropped the letter on Harry's hands.

Harry looked to see the sender's name and Draco saw the faint tremble in Harry's hands and he felt rage emanating from his body.

He swallowed and whispered "Should I read it?"

Harry's angry eyes shot up to him and he nodded, his eyes flashing "I might burn it if you do not take it from my hands immediately."

Draco breathed, relieved beyond measure that Harry had not lashed at him and took the letter. It was from Dudley Dursley. His eyebrows rose in shock at the surname.

"Your cousin?" He asked and Harry nodded. He opened it quickly because Harry was eyeing it rather murderously.

"Umm. I will start reading it then." He spoke and Harry nodded.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am sorry if I am disturbing your peace of mind. I am sorry for a lot of things. Disturbing you is just one of them. When you left us at the age of fifteen, we shifted to that safe house and the aurors visited us frequently._

 _I learned that I was a wizard Harry, not a squib, at that time. Exposure to magic caused my accidental magic to show itself._

 _I realized that dad had always known about my magical abilities. But this is not why I am writing today._

 _I – Harry I married a muggle girl and we birthed a girl. We named her Tessa Dursley. She is a witch Harry. My wife died when Tessa was born. Tessa needed a mother and that was when I came across Pansy Parkinson. I married her to give Tessa a mother and the woman agreed._

 _Tessa had always been a quiet child and she had become even quieter and paler during the past few months. I spied a little and came to a horrifying realization Harry. Dad had been trying to assault her. She had been living in constant terror and she refuses to tell me since when. Mum and I confronted dad about it and he told us what he did to you. She says that her magic helped her protect herself._

 _He told us that he did the same to you, that we were hypocrites because we never tried to protect you._

 _I am absolutely horrified and mum has gone into a silent zone. She refuses to speak to anyone at all. We were never aware of this Harry. When I threatened him, he said that he would tell everyone that Tessa is a witch and then the muggles will kill her if we try to get him arrested._

 _Another thing is that I am suspicious that Pansy knew it all along and did nothing to protect her. Dad slipped a bit and said that Pansy even tried to help him. He wouldn't elaborate on it though, no matter what I say._

 _There are a few other things I need to talk to you about. They are about your better half. You can ignore this letter but I do not know how to give my daughter a safe place to live. I have never had magical training Harry. I do not even own a wand. I work as a Muggle doctor and would be grateful if you help me, for my ten year old daughter, if not me. She is scheduled for Hogwarts next year and I do not know how to protect her from my wife and my father._

 _Thank You and May god bless you,_

 _Your cousin_

 _Dudley Dursley._

Draco jumped in surprise when Harry punched the wall angrily.

"FUCK. TWISTED BASTARD." Harry cursed and Draco said resolutely "We have to go Harry and quickly at that. We don't have time. She is only ten."

Harry looked into his eyes and it was as if his eyes softened "Yes. We must but Pansy was your friend. She might be- and you do not want to find them."

"I don't care about Pansy and Tessa is a little girl and we need to protect her." Draco lied because he did care. She was his friend.

"You do." Harry said and Draco shrugged "It's okay. I would perhaps fall into the well of despair but you will be there to catch me so it's okay."

Harry hugged him, cradling his face on his shoulders and Draco went willingly, trying to find peace in Harry's soft arms. It helped, if only a bit, to ease his pain.

"Let's lock the wards and apparate." Harry said.

"Yes. Let's go." Draco murmured determinedly and locked the wards the house before they apparated to 'Number 4 Privet Drive- Dursley Residence.

XXXX

Please review


	31. Chapter 31 I forgive You

_**Chapter-31**_

 _ **I forgive you.**_

Harry wrung the bell. The man who opened the door seemed nothing like Dudley Dursley he knew and if Harry had not foreknown that this was in fact the Dursley house, he would have sworn that he had entered the wrong place. The man who stood in front of him had a strong built and warm eyes. He was not fat, no. He was handsome, in fact and looked quite intelligent.

"Hello, Harry and Ah! Hello Mr. -" Dudley spoke to him politely and turned to talk to Draco. Harry gaped. His jaw fell open in shock because Dudley had never spoken politely to anyone in his complete life except for the time when he had shaken Harry's hands.

"Draco. Call me Draco." Draco replied and shook Dudley's extended hands, nudging Harry's shoulders. Harry cleared his throat abruptly, "Um, hello Dudley."

"Come inside and have a seat" Dudley replied again and Harry couldn't help but blurting "You are Dudley, aren't you?"

Dudley looked at him, his brown eyes twinkling merrily and his lips upturned in a smile and murmured "Of course, it is me. I had a makeover." Then the man burst into peals of laughter, his hand on his stomach.

"Daddy. Who is it?" A girl spoke and Dudley turned around "Your uncle Harry is here with Draco, Tessa. Come and invite them in." His voice was so warm and loving that Harry stared at Draco, trying to depict his surprise. Draco smiled a bit and spoke "People change, Harry."

"Indeed." Dudley spoke and walked towards the entry way with his daughter beside him. She was beautiful and had wide blue eyes. Her hair was long and curly and she extended her hand towards him solemnly "Hello. Uncle Harry." In spite of being just ten, her eyes looked matured and Harry knelt down in front of her, kissing her left cheek. She was after all his family.

"Hello, little girl." He said and Draco followed his example, kissing her right one and murmuring "Hello. Tessa."

She looked startled for a moment but recovered quite quickly "Daddy said he was bad to you when you were a baby so you might not like me. Daddy is sorry-"

Harry looked at Draco and his silver eyes looked at him, pleading him to forgive whatever Dudley had done to him in his childhood. They pleaded him to accept this little girl and Harry looked at Dudley who was looking at him, his eyes filled with shame. His eyes were begging him to have some mercy in his heart for Tessa.

"I am also sorry for what dad did and what grandfather-. Although grandfather is still bad, my daddy has changed a lot. He hates violence and he is sorry." Harry's eyes turned towards little Tessa. She was looking at him warmly and perhaps her innocent eyes did the trick. He hugged the girl and murmured "I forgive your daddy and I will never punish you for what he did."

It had been out of question really. Harry would never let what happened to him happen to another child. He would never be so cruel. Tessa had been quite matured till now but her body was trembling when he hugged her. He wondered why and so still at the entryway, he pulled back, asking softly "What happened? Why are you crying?" Tears were streaming down her eyes and she shook her head quietly.

"Tell me." Harry pressed and she shook her head again. He was about to ask again when he felt Draco squeeze his forearm. His silver eyes asked him to let him handle this and Harry nodded.

"Tessa. May I have the pleasure to take you to Honey dukes. It has the most delicious candies I have ever eaten." Draco spoke and Harry said "I will be here and talk to Dudley for a bit. You can take her to Hogsmeade and show her the shops over there. She will like them."

"Tessa. Will you like to go with Uncle Draco." Dudley asked and Tessa turned towards her dad. She nodded slowly and turned towards Draco "Yes. Thank you. Uncle Draco."

Harry stood up and so did Draco. They pressed a kiss on her head and her cheeks tinged pink before she smiled beautifully at them.

"Come let's go." Draco said and held her in his arms before apparating. Before he disappeared though, Harry had the pleasure of watching Tessa's beautiful eyes become enormous and bright with surprise and delight.

"Come on Harry. Let's move inside." Dudley said and Harry moved inside the house.

he followed Dudley towards the sitting room and Dudley spoke politely "Sit. Coffee or tea or something else?"

Harry smiled and replied "Tea." Though he was smiling, his insides were churning with something indescribable. This was the same house in which he had been almost assaulted multiple times and he had not wanted to ever set a foot in this house again.

Dudley came back and sat across him, giving his cup of tea and looked at him silently.

"He is sedated. Do not worry. We will wait until Draco returns." Dudley stopped at this and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry looked at him flabbergasted.

"How did you even know?" He asked and at this Dudley's eyes shown with pain.

"Tessa has this look in her eyes at times." He said and Harry's fury flared and so did his magic. Their cups trembled and so did the windows. Their eyes met and Harry was the one who broke the silence "Why did you not owl me earlier? This is a delicate issue."

Dudley opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"I - we were so inhumane to you Harry. You are my cousin, for gods sake and I despise myself for what I did. I told her a bit about how we treated you and she rarely ever speaks to me and on the top of everything she is a witch and I have no experience with it." Dudley stopped at this and looked at him earnestly "I can not begin to tell you how thankful I am to you."

Harry was about to speak something but a soft voice interrupted him.

"Harry." For a few moments, he was confused as to who would call his name. The voice was not recognizable at all. He turned around and his cup almost fell from his hand when he saw his aunt Petunia standing at a few feet from him. He turned to look at Dudley but the man was literally gaping at his mum.

"Aunt Petunia." He said and Dudley whispered "She has not spoken word since we uncovered dad's sins. This is the first time she has said a word."

He did not turn around though because he stunned speechless when he saw his aunt's eyes well with tears. Her face was pale and thin. She was practically a bag of bones. It was like she was not eating anything at all.

"I - I am so sorry Harry. I am so sorry." The voice belonged to his aunt and this time his cup did fall from his hands. He was utterly shocked. As far as he remembered, his aunt never apologised.

She looked at him, tears streaking down her pale cheeks "Lily would never forgive me. My god. What did I do? I am so sorry. I starved you and Vernon-. My god. She will never forgive me."

Harry still stared and Dudley stayed still on his couch, not daring to break aunt's speech.

"I tried to repress your magic and never knew that Dudley was a wizard as well. I hated a child, an innocent child and god punished me through my own son and granddaughter." She spoke and fell on his knees. Finally, Harry came out of his shocked stupor and cast a quick reparo through a flick of his hand. The cup, as good as new, flew on the table and Harry walked towards his aunt.

She had her hands on her face now, sobbing uncontrollably and Harry did not know why he felt mercy in his heart for this woman. She had never loved him. She had ridiculed him, starved him, given him chores, repressed his magic, scolded him. She had never spoken softly to him. She had never hugged him when he had a nightmare. Why, then he knelt in front of her took her sobbing, trembling body in his arms?

Dudley who had treated him as his punching bag most of his childhood walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Why did he not shove it off? He was here to rescue a child, not forgive his relatives.

Why were his eyes shining with unshed tears as his aunt sobbed on his shirt mumbling "I am sorry. So very sorry. I should have loved you. I punished a child. Lily will never forgive me."

"She will. Aunt. She will forgive you." Why was he murmuring these words to the woman who had not looked at him with soft eyes even once?

He looked around and noticed that Dudley's eyes were tearing as well. His eyes had regret and an apology and Harry found himself forgiving them.

He had not realized that he was crying until the bitter tears slipped inside his mouth. Was this what he had needed? A closure. An acceptance from the only blood relatives he had.

"It's okay. I forgive you, aunt Petunia. You must calm down. Shhh." The words escaped his mouth and he was surprised because he had not known that he had the heart to forgive them.

Finally, she stopped crying and pulled back a bit. She held his cheeks softly and kissed his forehead and Harry stared at her with wide eyes. He had never felt this-their was no name for the emotions he was going through. Aunt Petunia had never looked at him with love in her eyes. Never had he imagined that it would feel so good.

"I am proud of the man you have become." These were the first coherent words that escaped her mouth and he blinked several times to prevent the tears from falling again.

When he had been little, he had dreamt that his relatives will be proud of him someday and it was as if a dream had come true.

"Thank you." He whispered and Dudley whispered "I am sorry, Harry. No matter how many times I apologise, I know it will always be less."

"I forgive you." Harry said, his eyes somewhere ahead and he realized that he had in fact forgiven them for everything they did to him and perhaps he was like that, he was like his mother. His mother never held grudges. This he knew from what Severus had told him.

"You are like Lily." Aunt said and his eyes focussed and blurred as he looked at her. "I will tell you about her. I have her albums, you know. I hid them years ago so that no one finds them. I will give them to you. I found her journals as well though I never peaked inside until Dudley told me about Vernon. You are like her because she wrote that she forgave me for everything I said and that she loved me even if I was angry with her. Of course she did not use the word jealous. I am sorry Harry because I hurt you just because you were a wizard. I paid for my sins though. Dudley never got to visit Hogwarts. Lily wrote that it is beautiful and Tessa has been living in fear."

"Aunt-" He started and she shook her head. It must have been uncomfortable sitting like this for her. But she did not even move.

"Let me speak. I was always jealous of your mum and a little angry as well. I love her and have always loved her. She was my small sister but then she was a witch and I wasn't and so I was jealous and I took it on you. It feels like Dudley and Tessa are paying for my sins. Mother had always said that children pay for their parents's sins and I am sorry Harry. I would like it if you stay in touch with me. Dudley told me that you had married some one named Draco. I would like to meet him as well. We are your family and I am not saying this so that you save Tessa. No. Please believe me when I tell you that I am sorry. I need you to know that I regret for not loving you when you were small and just wanted me to love you and be proud of you. I feel rotten and everything inside burns with shame. If I could, I will go back and murder Vernon in cold blood, but I can't and I am so sorry that you had such a rotten childhood because of me."

Harry stared at him and when he turned to look at Dudley, he found the man looking somewhere outside the window, tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes practically burning with shame.

"I spoiled Dudley and he treated you as a punching bag and I never bought new things for you Harry and I am so helpless because I can't bring that time back. I see a fear in Tessa's eyes and I had never known why until Vernon spat it out in a fit of arrogance. He told me that he had told Tessa about everything we did to you. I see her eyes burn with shame and anger when she looks at me and when she looks at Dudley as well."

Dudley gasped and Harry looked at him "Let's sit on the couch and you can tell everything to us Aunt Petunia." She nodded and they settled on the couch. He gave a cup of tea to her and she denied it but he insisted so she took it. Their was an odd look in her eyes when she did though and he asked "What happened?"

"We forced you to cook when you were small. Many a time, you burnt your little hands and I never paid attention to the fact that you needed comfort." She spoke and Harry stared at her and Dudley again. the man was looking silently at the table, looking lost and upset and aunt continued "Vernon said that Tessa knows everything and she does not trust anyone in this house at all. She does not speak to anyone because she thinks that we will hurt her like we hurt you."

"Ah! That would explain why she did not answer me." Harry whispered, continuing "Perhaps she thinks that I would not help her."

Dudley nodded and finally spoke "I do not know what to do. She is so terrified all the time and she did not want to stay in this house. At night, no one can enter her room now."

"That must be the wards. I think it is her accidental magic." Harry answered, his eyes sharp "Do not worry. I am here now. Let Draco return. I am sure she must have opened to him. He is good with kids."

He jumped when he felt aunt Petunia's hands grasp his "You will stay in touch with us, won't you?"

He nodded, grinning "Yes. I think you must move from here. I think she does not like living here." and Dudley agreed "Yes. I am sure."

"After we are done over here, I will tell you all the options you have Dudley." He spoke and as if on cue, the door was knocked again and Draco entered in, his face red with fury. Tessa was in his arms, her face streaked with tears on Draco's shoulders and Harry was alarmed because Draco's eyes had never been so bloody murderous.

XXXX

Please review. What do you think? Please tell me.


	32. Chapter 32 As you sow

**_Chapter - 32_**

 ** _As you sow_**

Draco took her to Florean Fortesque instead of the candy shop because he knew that children prefer ice creams. He wanted her to loosen up a bit so that she would tell him everything. He entered the ice cream parlour, her small hands in his as he searched for a table which was not surrounded by many people. They ordered their ice creams and sat down. She seemed happy with her choice and told him that he ice cream was absolutely delicious. Her excitement delighted him.

As soon as she was finished, Draco asked "So, Tessa, tell me about your grandfather."

She looked up at him at that and shook her head, her eyes wide and watery and tortured all of a sudden.

"Tell me. You don't have to scared of anyone. We will punish him and take you away. But if you keep quiet, then we won't be able to punish him."

She looked into his eyes, as if trying to decide something and he looked back at her with kind and soft eyes.

"He used to come when I was sleeping."

Draco stared and a bead of sweat gathered on his forehead "Did he-"

She shook her head and continued "No, magic helped me. Sometimes when I bathed, he would try to enter, attempting to catch me off-guard. I lived in constant fear that once day I won't be able to protect myself and that he would-"

She was breathing hard and he was not faring well himself. On the one hand, he was angry at Vernon Dursley and on the other hand, his own past was haunting him. So many times, he had been caught off guard. Some of his regular clients used to just barge inside his room sometimes and he had no other option other than entertaining them. He couldn't throw them out and risk losing his clients.

"Uncle Draco." Tessa's soft voice brought him out of his tortured musings and his eyes shot wide open. Belatedly, he realized that his hands were trembling and were clenched hard enough to bruise his palms. His teeth were gritting and Tessa continued "I did not let him. Magic always helped. Pansy used to encourage him and I hated her so much. She wanted to bind my magic and hurt me. I never understood why."

He stared at her and blinked hard and stared some more, trying to understand why his long lost best friend would try to harm anyone in this manner.

"Will you take us away?" She asked and extended her small hand towards him.

He nodded and took it in his "Yes. We will punish him and take you somewhere you would have exposure to magic. Next year you would be able to go to Hogwarts. It is a school where you learn magic."

Her eyes lit at that and he told her everything he remembered about Hogwarts, leaving the details about war and only when she looked happy enough, he started "Now. we will go back Tessa. You will have to be brave and I will have the policemen capture him. Everything depends on you now."

She shook her head and her eyes welled at that "I am sacred of him."

"We will be there for you. Please. We have to put him behind the bars."

"Okay." she said and tears slipped down her cheeks as she traced random patterns on the table with her first finger. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed and Draco's heart went out to her. He got up and gathered her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stroked her hair. He sighed deeply to control his fury before he apparated in front of the Dursley house.

XXXX

A couple of minutes later he found himself in front of there door, practically shaking with anger. Tessa was crying now. She was not a loud child. She was sobbing soundlessly and Draco wondered if she had been compelled to be quiet to keep all this shit a bloody secret from her father.

This thought just increased his rage.

He slammed open the door to find Harry talking politely to his cousin and aunt and his blood boiled. Tessa's crying had been reduced to sobs and he closed the door before placing her on the floor. She ran and sat on the sofa beside her father, not quiet touching him.

Then he stalked towards Harry. He was looking at him cautiously, perhaps trying to understand his anger and he glared at the man.

Only when he was standing directly in front of his useless relatives, did he cross his arms and start speaking "You pathetic excuse for a father. You do not deserve to have a daughter or a cousin. You do not deserve anything. Yet your daughter is sitting beside you. She is disgusted with you because you didn't do a thing to save Harry and then you did not even notice that your daughter was being tortured. She has bloody lived in a constant terror. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS IT TO LIVE IN FEAR THAT ONE DAY SOMEONE MIGHT-" Draco stopped over here and started breathing heard. His chest was heaving and his hands were trembling slightly.

He had buried his past somewhere deep inside his mind and had not wanted to relive it ever again. But now the memories were escaping bit by bit. He should never have returned to Britain. It was a wrong decision. There was no need to find the culprits. He had lived for the past decade and could live for the next as well. Why had he returned to the place which tortured him?

There had been several nights when he had not been able to sleep in the fear that the moment he closed his eyes, someone would barge inside or that someone might knock him unconscious just because they knew that he was a whore and they were his clients.

He remembered the fear, the agony he went through each time someone looked at him with disgust in his eyes and still proceeded to fuck him and then left him bloody and torn somewhere in a dirty alley or near garbage.

He would never forget the fear.

No matter how much he tried, he had never been able to escape it, never, because it was the only way to earn his bread and butter.

It was weird, he had often thought. They would ask him for his consent and he would nod with utter pain in his eyes. Why did they never notice his helplessness? Is pleasuring yourself so important that you do not even think about the other person's sanity, of his dignity?

Were they blind that they never saw the denial in eyes or deaf that they never heard his cries of pain and pleas of mercy?

Why did none of his clients stop to think that he was a human being, that he needed help, that he did not want to sell his body. Why did they never see that he was not submitting himself because it was his work. He was surrendering because he did not have any other option.

Those people who fucked him ruthlessly and without preparation, who called him a cunt, a whore, a worthless, good for nothing slut went to there home, slept with there wives, played with there children.

How could they face there children and wives after destroying his soul, bit by bit. Bit by bit, they ruined him and left a shell of himself, the real Draco Malfoy buried somewhere unreachable.

They would go and give speeches in front of people to gain votes or appear in wizengamot and decide the fate of criminals. Did they have any right to all these things. How were they not criminals when Draco begged them to prepare him because he had already had two clients that day and they proceeded to fuck him dirty and bloody.

How were they innocent? Why did they not deserve to be thrown behind bars? Was it not - not- not-

He had not even realized when his eyes had closed and he had covered his head with both of his hands, whimpering as if he was in pain.

Harry's warm arms that wrapped around his body brought him out of his torture. It seemed that several hours had passed but actually it had just been a few minutes.

His eyes were wet and he hugged Harry desperately. Harry knew him and so he kept quiet. Draco did not need any false reassurances.

When he calmed down a bit, he looked up at Harry. His own eyes were burning because of the tears he had repressed and Harry was looking at him. His eyes were so pained that Draco could only stare. It was obvious that he could feel Draco's pain. There was a question in his eyes and Draco could read it clearly. They asked him that why had he never shared his pain with Harry. Why had he never told him that he was in so much pain and the answer was very simple.

Harry had never asked him. He had never expressed his desire to know about Draco's past. He had never wanted to understand the reason behind Draco's over possessiveness and insecurity. He averted his eyes bitterly from Harry's and backed away with a cough so as to clear his throat.

He turned around to find Petunia Dursley looking at him with horrified eyes and Dudley looking at the ceiling, ashamed. Tessa was simply sitting on the sofa, her eyes on her lap, her shoulders shaking a little. She was crying soundlessly again. This gesture infused a spark of cold fury inside him. A small girl should not have to hide her pain like this. She should not hide her fear just because others would feel that she is dirty or week.

She sat there, her legs crossed, looking small and lost. She was just ten year old and he wanted to kill Vernon Dursley but that would be a mercy. He would not give the bastard such and easy death. The man would pay.

"Mr Malfoy-Potter, you are right. I am so-" Dudley started, an apology in his eyes and Draco stopped his speech with his raised palm. He heard Harry sigh behind him. But the mans stayed silent. they were completely different in this aspect. Harry was too forgiving and Draco did not forgive anyone, not so easily atleast.

"I do not have anything say to you except perhaps that you must grow a spine. It's high time and I do not care if Harry has forgiven you. He is so bloody forgiving that I already knew that he would forgive you. I won't though and I do not trust you either. I will keep tabs on Tessa and she will know Harry and me. You will not keep her away from her family and she will attend Hogwarts. I am warning you. If you ever hurt her, you will regret it."

Draco had expected them to shout or scowl atleast but they did not utter a word, choosing to nod instead.

After a few minutes, Petunia spoke, "You are a very strong man Mr. Malfoy-Potter and I know that you would move on from whatever is torturing you right now."

Draco breathed and his throat clenched as he looked at the woman. For just a moment, he could see Lily Potter in the woman and he could simply stare as she spoke her next words "I- we are sinners. I should have ensured that Harry had a happy childhood and god is punishing me for it. Dudley tortured his cousin and now he has to live with the fact that his won father tortured his daughter for god knows how many years. So you see, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, it is circle. As you sow, so shall you reap. Those who tried to destroy you, those who hurt you will be punished, just like my husband will be, at your hands. I just hope that you would find a family in me and Dudley as well, with time. It seems that you have already accepted Tessa. We will wait for that day."

He felt Harry's arms wrap around him again and heard a murmur "Calm down Draco."

Draco huffed and pushed Harry away with gentle hands and continued, looking at Dudley now, "Now on with it. Where is Vernon Dursley? I have already sent a word to the muggle policemen. They will come and take Tessa's statement and take him away. We will take you to Hogsmeade. You can live on rent over there until you find a suitable place to live in. You can sell this house and convert the money into Galleons."

"Okay. Dad is in the basement. I had locked him down." Dudley spoke, his eyes gleaming with hatred for his father, "Whatever you do with him, do let Tessa and me witness it. She needs closure and I need to see him punished for what he did to both my cousin and daughter. He deserves nothing short of an agonising death.

Draco looked at him, trying to read him and he knew that his eyes were hard and usually, people flinched from his gaze. He expected Dudley to flinch as well but the man didn't. He looked at Draco with fury in the depths of his eyes and Draco nodded curtly.

"Let's go." It was Harry who said it. His eyes were determined and fierce though his fingers that were entwined with Draco's were trembling.

"I am with you." Draco whispered and pressed his forehead to Harry's "Breathe. I am with you."

Harry did just that. He breathed and replied softly, looking into his eyes, his green eyes a bit sad, "I know. So am I. Let's go."

XXXX

Please review


	33. Chapter 33 So Shall You Reap

_**A/N: Might trigger memories**_

 _ **Chapter-33**_

 _ **So Shall You Reap**_

In the end, Harry did not let Draco crucio or kill Vernon. Draco had wanted to atleast maim him beyond repair. Harry had practically held his shoulders to restrain Draco when Vernon had gloated about terrifying Harry and Tessa. The most astonishing thing was that Dudley had finally grown a spine. He had punched Vernon, not once but several times and Draco had contributed. Harry was astonished to see that Draco knew how to fight non magically.

The policemen had to intervene to stop them from killing the bastard on the spot. Aunt petunia had not wished to see her husband so she had not come with them. He had returned with a lighter heart and a happy Tessa. She seemed content and looked at her father with a newly found respect.

Harry was very happy. He was content that Vernon had finally been punished for what he did to Harry. He had hugged Draco tightly after exiting from the police station and his eyes had been wet, for which he was not ashamed at all. Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry and stroked his hair soothingly.

They had helped Dudley to find a list of buyers for there existing property. They had also helped him in renting an apartment in Hogsmeade.

It was good that Hermione and Ron had ultimately decided to return. They missed home and they missed Harry. Hermione could teach Dudley and Tessa basics in handling a wand and magic. They would be able to learn more as they mingle with others. Harry explained usage of floo to them. He had told them their floo address and then taken their leave.

Tessa had hugged both of them in turns and had thanked them, her eyes bright and hopeful for the first time they had met her and Harry had been proud of himself.

Presently, they were sitting in the dining room of their house, tired and quiet. It was like the first few days all over again when Draco had not spoken to him at all except for the fact that Draco was nodding and still answering in monosyllables.

"Draco, shall we go tomorrow to look out for properties?" Harry asked and sipped his tea. Draco looked at his empty plate and nodded, "yes. Sure."

"What about your lab. You have still not set it up." Harry asked and Draco nodded again, replying "I will do it today."

"Hermione and Ron are returning in a couple of days."

"Hmmmm."

"Shall we keep a home warming party? It has been a long time since we enjoyed ourselves at all."

"Sure." Draco replied and Harry was worried for his husband. He looked at Draco and spoke "Why are you being like this Draco?"

Finally, Draco looked at him and his eyes were carefully blank. He replied "Like what?"

Harry sighed and just looked at him. What was the point of saying something Draco already knew? There eyes met and Draco averted his eyes first, "I am tired. Let's call it a night."

On this note, Draco stood up and left Harry alone to his thoughts. Harry leaned on the table, his elbows resting on it and his hands covering his face. He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. Draco would sleep in his own room and Harry was worried for him. It was not getting any better. Draco was curling upon itself.

"Bloody buggering hell. I should never have let him leave that day." Harry hissed to himself and wanted to break something. But he couldn't because that would alarm Draco and the man would think that Harry was angry at him.

Draco was not healing at all. At this rate, he would have to take Draco to a professional mind healer and he knew that Draco would never agree to that.

After taking a couple of long breaths, he stood and climbed the stairs. He opened Draco's door a bit and peaked inside. Draco was already inside the blankets, though Harry knew that he was awake. Sighing, he closed the room and walked towards his own room. Five minutes later, he was in his bed, tossing and turning. He knew that he would not get much sleep anyways. He needed Draco beside him. Nevertheless he tried and closed his eyes to atleast try to have some sleep.

XXXX

 _Explicit_

 _XXXX_

Draco woke up with a jerk and looked around him wildly. He was still in his own house on his own bed. Blindly, he got up and started scrubbing himself all over. When that did not work, he hurried inside the bathroom and jumped inside his tub and turned on the faucet, thereafter increasing the temperature of the water. Draco sat huddled, his knees on his chest and his face on his knees, sobbing.

In the matter of minutes, the water was boiling and Draco cried in pain. He wanted to die, to end his worthless life. He wanted to feel clean. He knew that the hot water would eventually burn him and he would die a slow and agonising death and then Harry's face came into his mind. Harry would be devastated.

He couldn't die. He couldn't because Harry needed him but he did not deserve Harry. Harry was so clean. But then Harry loved him and he would go mad if Draco died and Draco did not want Harry to waste his life away in Janus thickey ward.

With a jerk, he slipped out of the tub. Merlin, his skin was burning and it was bound to leave rashes. It was paining so much.

"AHHHHHH." He screamed in pain and ran towards Harry's room, not bothering to cover himself at all. The water was dripping on the floor and he was bleeding from somewhere, leaving blood trails behind him.

He knew that Harry did not lock his door and he barged inside.

"AHHHHHH. Ha- Harry. It is burning. Ahhhhhhh. Please-" He screamed and moaned and tears trickled down his cheeks.

Harry jumped up in shock and stare at him, his eyes wide and thunderstruck.

"AHHHHH. Hurts so much. Burns all over. Ahhhhh." Draco stumbled down on the floor, naked, wet, bleeding and burning and closed his eyes tightly, Tears trickled down his cheeks. It hurt so much.

A second later, he felt Harry beside him, pouring cold water on him. Harry poured buckets and buckets of cold water on him and Draco screamed and shouted and begged him to end Draco but the water did not stop. What felt like hours later, two vials were pressed on his lips and he felt Harry carrying him in his arms. Draco wanted to tell Harry. He wanted to apologise but he couldn't. Before he knew what was even happening, he fell asleep.

XXXX

How does one react when the only person you have ever loved is naked and burning in front of you? What do you do when he is bleeding all over and screaming and crying and is covered with burns all over? What do you do when you are falling apart because his skin is peeling off from several places? You know that your life partner is in agony and still you can't do anything but wait. You want to howl in pain and scream and moan but you can't because you have to be strong.

Harry had no time to howl in pain because that was exactly what he wished to do. He wanted to howl in pain when he saw Draco in front of him. He had just fallen asleep and suddenly, he heard Draco screaming and moaning and he shot awake. For a moment, he had felt that he was having a nightmare but then he blinked and realized that Draco was in front of him and would burn to death if he did not do something.

He shot up and screamed "Blinky Slinky." He would request them to stay with them. He would need there help and this time, he would ask Draco's parents and Severus and Remus to visit Draco as well.

He decided to do what Hermione had told him once.

"Mas- Master Harry. Oh- oh no."

"Master Draco. What- oh Master Harry-"

"Blinky, bring two buckets of cold water quickly. Slinky, go and bring Hermione and Ron immediately. Tell them what has happened." Harry ordered, his voice trembling, as he reached his husband's shaking body.

In the matter of seconds, Blinky had brought two buckets full of water and they poured the water on Draco's head. Draco screamed and cried and moaned and begged them to stop. Harry was trying to control himself. It was hard but he was trying.

"More. Bring more." Had it just been Draco's hand or leg, they might not have required so much water, but Draco's whole body was red and he needed to act immediately. So they poured more water and Draco screamed in pain. Harry's heart ached. It was a torture for him. Inside, he was falling apart but he had to be the strong one here. Atleast Draco had come to him before it was too late.

"HARRY." He heard Hermione scream and Ron followed "Oh Merlin, mate. I don't fucking believe this."

"Ron, open the blue trunk and bring me the red and blue vial quickly. Quick Ron. He is in pain. Harry stop pouring the water now."

Harry stopped and stared at Draco. His eyes watered and a sob wracked his whole body. A lone tear slid down his left cheek and he wondered why was it so hard to see Draco like this. Why did it feel that Harry was burning? Why did it seem so unbearable when he was not the one who had stepped under boiling water.

Draco was still sobbing and Harry sobbed with him. Hermione pressed the vials on Draco's lips and then Harry picked up Draco's naked and burnt body and placed him on the bed. He covered Draco with a blanket and Hermione said "Don't. Don't cover him. I will give you an ointment. You need to apply it on him and he needs to rest. He does not have to be covered. Lock the door and let his body be exposed to cool air."

Harry nodded mutely and realized that Ron was already out of the room. He did not even turn towards Hermione and it was an evidence of the strong friendship he shared with them that Hermione did not even expect it from him. Merlin knew, what they were doing. They could have been out on a date or in bed or having dinner but had come immediately for Harry and Draco and she placed a small box on Harry's palm.

"Apply it on effected area, yeah. Call me if you can't. I am just outside, in the sitting room. I am a healer so I can be professional with him. I am going out now. Ron is with me just outside."

Harry just nodded. He couldn't speak yet. He couldn't cry until Hermione left. He couldn't. He was not weak. She left and closed the door behind her and Harry stared at Draco's unconscious body.

The wounds were drying but the skin was burnt off at many places. Most of the skin of Draco's thighs, forearms, complete back was peeling off. Fortunately, his face was safe. Harry knew that Draco won't have been able to bear it if his face had burnt. He must have shielded it and his tummy and chest area. There were burns on those places too, though the skin was not peeling off.

Belatedly, he realized that he was sobbing openly now, tears streaming down his cheeks, tears that he had restrained. People might think that he was being dramatic but he knew that he was not acting. He was in agony. With his forearm, he wiped his left eye and then right and mumbled "Enough. I don't want any revenge. We will see a mind healer. His health is my priority."

He dragged his legs towards the bed and sat upon it. Hermione had numbed Draco's back so that it did not hurt him. Harry started applying the ointment on Draco's thighs first and then moved on his calf. Then he proceeded to his stomach, chest, neck and back.

By the end, his face was wet with tears and kissed Draco's forehead softly. Draco slept peacefully. Dreamless sleep was doing it's work and Harry dragged himself out of the room before closing it. He could not sleep now. He had to find a mind healer who would be discreet enough to not rat out Draco's secrets to the prophet.

The first thing he would do will be seeing a healer with Draco. Rest would come afterwards.

XXXX


	34. Chapter 34 Plotting

_**Chapter-34**_

 _ **Plotting**_

"Are you going to say anything or am I just wasting my time here?" Severus muttered sharply and Harry stared at the fireplace quietly, his eyes angry.

He had entertained the thought of not avenging Draco for an entire day but Draco's burnt body and his whimpers had not let him stick to that decision.

But Revenge would come later. Draco's well being was his priority.

"Harry." Remus's soft voice reached his ears. Harry knew that he was worried but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he cared about was Draco. A day had passed and Draco had gotten a bit better. But he had not woken up and Harry missed him so much.

"Where is Sirius? " He asked. He had wondering about Sirius for the past few days. He had refused to return to Britain and he had not come even when he had realized about Draco's injuries. It was like Sirius had completely vanished.

"I have not been able to contact him. Even I am wondering about his whereabouts. He is not at his home in France." Remus replied after clearing his throat.

"Why does this always happen Remus. Why is he never there when his godson is going through a difficult phase?" He snarled and heard Mrs. Malfoy whisper "All of us are upset Mr. Potter. Please calm-"

Harry could not wait for even a second when he heard her. He got up and stalked towards her and her husband. Lucius was standing with her, his body stiff and his face blank. Harry did not look at her. No he looked straight into Lucius eyes.

"Very convenient for you, eh? Marry a pureblood woman, birth a child and throw him away in the care of your elfs. Shower him with most expensive toys and prepare him for the day he is to be given over to Voldemort. And then get yourselves imprisoned and leave him alone in this world and one more thing. Do not teach him anything about surviving in the muggle world so that his fate is worse than yours. When you come back, behave like a retired man and do not meet your traumatised son at any cost. Oh no, that would be so inconvenient for you, eh? I have never seen a selfish father like you."

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy, you are way out of the line." Lucius spoke, looking into his eyes, his eyes still blank and unreadable.

"Dare not explain my limits to me, you pathetic excuse for a father."

"Harry, please. Be quiet." It was Narcissa who said this and Harry looked at before turning back to Lucius and continuing in a hard voice, "You are lucky that you have Draco as a son. He accomplished everything he wished. If you have any shame, you will come inside with your wife in fifteen minutes and talk to him. Why were you not here as soon as you got the news of this incident. Where were you? Everyone arrived except both of you and Sirius."

Lucius stayed quiet, looking into his eyes and Harry turned to look at Narcissa. She averted her eyes in shame.

"Harry, you must calm down." He heard Remus and growled at him "I can not calm down. This is the third time Remus. Just get out all of you. Just leave."

"No need to be disrespectful Mr. Potter-Malfoy." Severus snapped at him and Harry glared at him before continuing "I will inform everyone when he wakes up. Leave."

On this note he stalked towards Draco's and his room, not caring who stays and who leaves. Ron and Hermione had left and had made him promise to call them when ever he needed them. Severus and Remus were visiting for the second time. Draco's parents were the only ones who had not visited till now.

Harry slammed the door open and closed it. Draco was still unconscious and he walked blindly towards the bed. After lying down on it, he just stared at his husband's face. A minute later, the door opened and Harry did not need to turn around to know the identity of the visitor.

Lucius and Narcissa entered the room, Narcissa sad and Lucius's face as unreadable as ever.

Harry did not grace them with a look, choosing to lie down and close his eyes instead. He did not have enough patience to deal with anyone yet.

"Draco." He heard Narcissa whisper from a distance. Draco's body had not healed completely yet. No one could touch him. Not because they were not allowed. Hermione had given the numbing ointment to Harry and Harry had applied it. No they were too scared or perhaps disgusted to touch Draco. Narcissa and Lucius were scared perhaps and he did not know about Remus. He wondered why Remus had turned white when he had seen Draco's body. Harry had noticed something akin to fear in Remus's eyes before they turned blank again. He heard something fall on the floor and opened his eyes.

His eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw Lucius standing there, his wand on the floor. This time his eyes were not unreadable. Far from it, they were clearly showing his guilt, his remorse and Harry closed his eyes again. What was the point now? His guilt would not change anything.

"Lucius." Narcissa spoke and Harry listened quietly as she continued "You must tell him now."

"There is no point. Shut up, Cissa." Lucius growled and Narcissa continued in a firmer voice "He will find out by other means. You were not only one who knew about _it."_

He heard a deep breath been taken and footsteps furiously walking towards his door. When he opened his eyes, he found Narcissa standing there "You need to know it. I think Draco's, ah, fate, after the trials is somehow connected to the secret Lucius has kept buried in his heart for more then three decades."

"What is it?" Harry asked and was astonished when she sat down beside Draco and took the burn soothing ointment from his bed side. It was time for applying it and Harry had decided to do it after Lucius and Narcissa would leave. She removed the blanket from Draco's chest and closed her eyes, murmuring "Sweet Merlin, Draco. You must be in so much pain."

He heard a gasp and spun around to find Lucius still standing at the door, staring at Draco's chest. His eyes were so pained that Harry had to avert his eyes. Narcissa applied the ointment gently on Draco's chest and Harry was astonished. Her eyes were wet but her fingers did not stop, not even for a minute. They did not shake or tremble, like he had expected them to.

Harry just looked at her quietly and then turned to look at Lucius again who was leaning against the door now. Draco's hands were visible now and the skin was still peeled from there. It had become better since yesterday but it was no where near healed.

Even though Narcissa's eyes watered and her cheeks stained with tears, her hands never stopped. She went on applying the ointment on Draco's neck and chest and hands. Then she kept the ointment on the bedside before getting up.

"Tell me if there is any change in him, Harry or if he wakes up, even if for a few minutes. Tell him that his parents were here to ease his pain and will always be." She said and left him alone, her shoulders shaking a bit as she walked out. Lucius stood there for a few moments, looking at Harry, before speaking in a curt voice, "I shall let you know the secret when Draco wakes up. I do not wish your wrath on anyone even if that person is responsible for my son's destruction. Jame- Potter won't want his son in Azkaban and neither would Draco and so I will wait for Draco to come back. Only he can stop you from going after them. Another thing is that I accept what you said earlier. I am not retiring and I am going to start writing again. My publishers have been trying to contact me."

Harry stared as Lucius left him and closed the door behind him. His slip of tongue had not gone unnoticed by Harry. Why would Lucius call his father by his first name and speak about him as if he was aware what his dad would want? Harry had never known that Lucius was a writer.

Harry lay down with a sigh. His anger transformed into pain and longing when he turned around to look at Draco's unconscious face. He looked peaceful, the credit of which went to Hermione and Severus. Severus had brought his self-brewed potions at a short notice and Hermione had been available to assist Harry. He took Draco's hand in his and entwined their fingers after placing a soft kiss on his palm.

It was no where near enough but it was all he could allow himself to do now. With Draco's hand in his, he fell asleep.

XXXX

"Stop all this you bitch. Stop it. I am not interested in doing this anymore. I am fed of running and hiding for the past decade."

Ginny hissed at him angrily, "Oh, yeah? Suddenly you are feeling mercy for them or perhaps you want to reconcile with Harry, eh?"

"To the hell with you. I know Harry's anger and anyways I am not interested in Draco now. He has been fucked over and over and I have no intention in doing this anymore."

Ginny laughed and laughed "Oh you poor bastard! What will Harry say when he realizes that you had a hand in destroying his husband's life? I have not told anyone about you till now, not even my other accomplices, though, they have wondered. But I can and I will tell everyone if you don't help me. I will get you thrown in Azkaban. Mark my words, Harry will be the first one to know about what you did."

His eyes darkened with fury and fear and he hissed, "Leave me alone. I will have no hand in all this anymore. I had never wanted to help you. You brainwashed me. You-"

"I was successful in brain washing you because you wanted to ruin him deep inside your heart. I did not imperio you. You were the one who came up with the plan and the one who was polyjuiced as Hermione. You were polyjuiced as one of those bastards who fucked him the first time. Do not think that I have forgotten it." She threatened him and he swallowed before continuing, "There is no point in all this. Harry is happily married to him."

"If I cannot make Harry mine, I won't let him belong to anyone else."

"What the hell do you want me to do?" He hissed at him angrily.

"Lure him to the Three Broomsticks, preferably alone."

"Harry would never leave him alone. How will I-"

"That is your headache, not mine. Theo has refused to play any part in this now and has vanished. Pansy is helping but Malfoy won't listen to her. He knows about her now. She is hiding. You are the only one who can do this."

"Why can't you-"

"I think that Harry knows. He is not acting for the time being because Malfoy is injured."

"You will bring his wrath on our heads. He will kill us."

"JUST LEAVE. HE LOVES ME. HE WILL NEVER KILL ME."

"He doesn't-"

"FUCK OFF OR ELSE-"

"I am leaving. Cool down you bloody bitch."

He apparated and Ginny was left mumbling to herself that Harry loved her and would never hurt her, not when she had loved him even after marrying Neville.

Harry belonged to her and her alone and she would get him back at any cost.

XXXX

 _ **Please review. Your reviews motivate me to update soon.**_

 _ **Who do you think this man is...? I would like to hear your guesses. (Smiling)** _


	35. Chapter 35 Awake

_**Chapter-35**_

 _ **Awake**_

Three days had passed and Harry had done nothing except bathe, eat and look at Draco's unconscious face. He barely slept now and there were bags under his eyes. The elfs forced him to eat and so he did it. Everything seemed a chore. He wandered in his house alone. Multiple times, he found himself wishing for portraits to talk to. His silent house was eating him up and he found himself missing the banter he used to have with Draco back at Hogwarts when he would mock Draco and Draco would mock him back.

With a sigh, he entered his room and sat on his bed, looking at Draco's face blankly. His eyes were closed and his lips were dry. Harry picked up the water bottle and placed it on Draco's lips and then he stroked Draco's throat a bit. After that he went back to staring at Draco, his head resting on his pillow. He had done nothing to search for properties for his academy. He could always retrieve money from the vaults if he wanted money. The duelling and potions academy would open only when Draco would participate in it. There was no point of earning money if Draco was not there to spend it.

Draco's skin had healed a lot now. The scars were still there and would go with time but the skin had reformed and it was not red anymore. Harry hoped that Draco's scars would vanish in about a couple of months with the help of Draco's potions and Hermione's ointments though he knew that it might take a long period of time. Hermione had asked him not to give Draco numbing potion anymore. It was not required. He just had to apply burn soothing ointment and coconut oil on Draco's skin and he did it daily.

XXXX

Draco felt something press on his lips and then a hand pressed his throat softly. He drank water and the hands were removed and so was the bottle. His body felt heavy and it felt that he had been sleeping for a very long time. It burned a bit in some places but otherwise it felt fine. He knew that he would have a lot of scars on his body, hideous scars that would disgust Harry and would ruin there already non existing sex life. How could he have been so stupid?

He tried to open his eyes but they burned and his eye lids felt heavy so he closed them and then tried to open them slowly.

He almost jumped in surprise when he noticed that Harry was staring at him with his piercing Green eyes.

They had bags under them and Harry looked tired. A few seconds later, he saw something akin to fury flash in them but it was gone in the blink of an eye and they turned blank.

"Harry." He spoke softly and then closed his mouth to clear his throat. Harry did not speak at all for a couple of minutes. They just looked at each other.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked after a couple of minutes and Draco looked at him before speaking "I am fine. How are you?"

"Skipping around the house, singing merry tunes for the past four days." Harry mocked him, his eyes clearly dark now, "La La La La La. Draco is burning. La la la-"

Draco cut him off nervously "I- Harry, I had a nightmare and then wanted to clean myself and then wanted to die but then your face came into my mind and so I hurried to your room."

"We are seeing a mind healer." The announcement was as abrupt as it was curt and Draco opened his mouth to protest but Harry continued "Neville Longbottom. I have researched about him. He is a good healer and he was my good friend. I trust him not to reveal anything about you."

"But I don't need-" Draco started and Harry cut him off, his voice an octave higher "We are still seeing him." The blankness of Harry's green eyes had transformed into fury. Draco's heart beats sped up and he tried to hold Harry's hand, shifting a bit towards him before mumbling softly, "Harry, I-" but Harry pulled back rudely with a curt, "Do not touch me."

For a moment Draco wondered if his scars disgusted Harry and would have asked that question. But he caught himself when he noticed that Harry's eyes were narrowing as if he could read Draco's thoughts very clearly.

"Don't even dare to ask that question." Harry spoke dangerously, his eyes boring into Draco's. Harry was sitting with his legs crossed now and his hands were clenched on his knees.

"Harry, listen to me." Draco started, trying to sooth his anger but Harry continued, his voice barely controlled, "We are seeing Neville and our first session is tomorrow. I will intimate him." Harry spoke and Draco tried to sit up. Harry stayed frozen where he was as Draco sat on his knees, wearing his boxers.

They were close and Draco just had to lean a bit to take Harry's lips in his. He wanted to kiss Harry so much. It seemed that an age had passed since they had kissed.

He leaned a bit and wrapped his arms around Harry before taking his soft lips in his.

A second had passed before when he was shoved off. Draco yelped and sat back on his knees, stunned beyond belief, staring at Harry who was wiping his lips. His green eyes were angry and were full of desire. He just stared at Harry for a few moments before speaking, "What's wrong with you?"

Harry looked at him as if he had grown another head, "Me. Wrong with me Draco. What's wrong with you. You burn yourself and are unconscious for four days. When you finally wake up, you start - start-. Can you even imagine what I went through. It's very easy for you, isn't it? Trying to commit suicide again and again. After all, your husband is always there to save you. You just have stay to unconscious during the period. You were burning. Your skin had peeled off and you were red and you were bleeding and you were crying and screaming and moaning and shaking and I was falling apart Draco. You were the one who was burnt but I was the one who went through the pain. You were given numbing potions when you lost consciousness. You were not there to see what I went through. You just-"

Harry stopped at that and Draco just stared, his hands clenched and his heart in his throat. Harry crawled out of the bed and looked blankly at the ceiling before looking at him again, his eyes unreadable, "You just don't care about me. I do not even know you anymore, Draco."

"What the fuck are you going on about, Harry?" Draco asked, alarmed. He crawled out of the bed and stood on the other side of the bed. Some parts of his body burned and he had stifle a moan. He had still not looked at his body properly. Merlin knew it would be horrifying.

"The Draco I knew at Hogwarts would strangle someone else rather than trying to commit suicide. He would not depend on me to save him. He would tell me very clearly that he did not need anyone's help. You- you are a coward and a defeated man." Harry mocked him. Yes the git was mocking him and was sneering at Draco.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "I still don't need anyone-"

"You are a broken man, Draco. Poor little Draco. Always needing to die to run from his problems. You are not the person I loved. He was not a defeatist. He fought with his circumstances. He became a spy for our side against his father's wishes. After the trials I was shocked, shocked that you would accept the sentence. I had expected you to fight, no matter who was the minister of magic or the wizengamot judge."

"But Fudge - he was against me and- I thought someone had bribed him and-"

"Truth was on your side, Draco. Once people would have known that you were a spy, that you had to suffer through Cruciatus multiple times to retrieve information, they would have protested and even now you could do so. Fudge is the undersecretary to Kingsley and Kingsley is a fair man. You could uncover the past and get them punished but you want to hide in a hole. You are a coward, just like your asshole of a father, who got you marked. Your mother loves you, yes, but then she did nothing to protect you, to prevent your marking. That's what you are. A bunch of cowards. I had thought that my Draco is a brave man, that he will fight against the injustice but you vanished and then I thought that my Draco is a optimistic man, he will find some way to earn, even if it is a muggle way, but you let them take benefit of your vulnerability. I had thought that my Draco would never let anyone manipulate him but you did. Then when we got separated and when we were reunited, I had thought that my Draco would never accept defeat and try to die. He will rise and show everyone that no one can destroy him but you did. You are not my Draco anymore. You are a coward and a broken and a defeated man. My Draco would have done everything to find the culprits and get them punished. He would have compelled the whole ministry to beg for his mercy." Harry stopped for a minute to take a deep breath. He was panting and Draco was completely speechless. He stared at Harry, his mouth open in shock. He couldn't really deny anything and he could just stare in shock as Harry barked at him, his voice rude and furious, "You are a thief. You stole my Draco from me and hid him somewhere I can never find him again. Though I love you, I would always despise you for taking my Draco away from me."

None of them had noticed that Draco's parents had arrived and were standing at the door. Only when Harry turned around did they notice them standing there.

Mother cleared her throat uncomfortably and murmured "Your elf let us in. He was frightened so-"

"Save me the bullshit, Mrs. Malfoy. I am anyways leaving. Go and talk to your coward of a son." Draco practically jumped in shock when Harry barked at him, "Have some decency to dress properly in front of your parents at least. You are not a bloody child."

A flick of Harry's fingers and Draco found himself dressed in a black shirt and pyjamas. On this note, Harry left the room without sparing them another glance.

He stared at the door, standing dumbly and father and mother sat down on the chairs in front of his bed.

"Close your mouth and settle down Draco." Father muttered and Draco glared at him, "This is your fault father."

"Ah, of course, everything is ultimately my fault."

"Shut it." Mother snapped at Draco and father and they stared at her, "You have to speak to Harry, Draco. Fight for yourself like you always did. I did not give birth to a defeatist."

Father sighed at that and continued in an irritated tone, "I need to tell something. It might be related to the people who manipulated you. Talk to your husband and bring him back. I do not have entire day. I will owl others."

He stomped out of his room to talk to his angry husband, his eyes shining with a newly found strength.

 _I won't lose you again, Harry._

XXXX


	36. Chapter 36 Acceptance

_**Chapter-36**_

 _ **Acceptance**_

Harry was standing by the window in his study, looking outside. The weather was nice and he found himself wishing to go out with Draco. Draco had always loved to shop and they needed furniture for home as well as the academy. He wanted Draco to shop for clothes as well. Draco loved it and his face practically glowed with happiness when he purchased clothes for Harry and himself.

He punched the wall in frustration. Draco did not want to step even a foot out of this place. For the millionth time, he cursed the bastards who had led to all this, to seven pits of hell.

"Harry." Draco's soft voice reached him but he did not turn around. He just kept on gazing out. "Harry." Draco spoke again and this time, Harry heard something akin to desperation in his voice. Finally, he turned around and almost stumbled when he saw Draco's eyes. His eyes were shining and he was out of breath. It seemed that he had run all the way to his room. Something had changed and Harry wondered what it was.

Sub-consciously, he walked towards Draco and Draco walked towards him, his stride hurried. They met in between and Draco suddenly stumbled down on his knees.

For a moment, Harry was stunned because something was definitely wrong. Draco would not break down in front of him, not if he can help it and Harry was alarmed so he knelt down in front of him. Draco was sitting on his knees, his hands clenched into fists on his thighs as he stared at Harry, his eyes shining.

Draco's next words chilled Harry.

"They raped me." Draco whispered, his voice low but his words clear and he stared into Harry's eyes while he said this. Draco had never accepted the fact that he had been sexually assaulted. According to him, he had always been paid and so his clients had a right to do what they did.

Harry stared speechlessly as Draco continued, his fingers trembling on his thighs and his eyes shining.

"The first time, those couple of hulks came in, I had tried to free myself but I couldn't. I had begged them to stop but they didn't. They were too strong and I couldn't throw them off and all the subsequent clients had forced themselves on me. I had always protested. I had wanted them to leave and told them that I would rather die of hunger but they wouldn't leave Harry and would show me money and I was so hungry at times that I couldn't deny but by the end, I protested and begged them to stop, to not fuck me but they did it anyways."

Harry stayed frozen and tears fell from Draco's eyes. He had finally accepted it. It had taken him a complete decade to do so and Harry wanted to take him in his arms to comfort him but he knew that he must let Draco get it out of his system.

"I do not know who manipulated me Harry but I want them destroyed. This is the last time I am crying because of those bastards. I am done with brooding Harry. I don't want to die now. When I was in the shower, I realized that I would die and won't be able to live with you and it had been a horrible thought. I want to live with you. I want to live and love and have a beautiful house and a kid who has your eyes and my hair. I- I do not wish to die."

Draco's voice was clear and his face was wet and his hands were still trembling but he kept on looking at Harry and Harry stayed silent for as long as he could.

When Draco raised his right hand to wipe his tears, Harry couldn't take it anymore and pulled Draco's shaking body in his arms.

Harry had never even imagined that Draco was holding so much pain inside him. He cried and screamed and shook and trembled and hugged Harry tightly. He cursed those bastards and vowed to destroy them, crying all the while. At a point he punched Harry's chest and cursed him for not caring earlier.

Harry held him silently. Words were not required. Harry understood Draco's pain. He understood and he wiped his own tears. Draco had still emerged out of everything completely unscathed and Harry was proud of his husband for being strong.

After what felt like hours but were only a few minutes, Draco stopped sobbing and pulled back to look at Harry. Their eyes met and held. Draco's eyes were red rimmed and his lips were trembling a bit and their were a few scars of burn here and there but he was still the most the most beautiful and important man of Harry's life and before he knew, he was leaning forwards to kiss Draco.

The kiss was soft and passionate. It was like returning home and Harry realized that he had missed kissing Draco so much. His tongue probed Draco's teeth for entrance and he was granted. His tongue mapped Draco's mouth and Draco's hands buried in his hair. A few seconds passed and Draco started kissing back. He turned Harry's head and kissed Harry deeply. They were sitting on the hard floor on there knees and it was uncomfortable but Harry forgot everything around him. He forgot that Draco's parents were waiting and perhaps others had arrived by now as well. All he knew was that Draco was kissing him back, that he was trying to dominate there kiss, that he was getting his Draco back.

His hands crawled inside Draco's shirt and found the skin of Draco's back. Draco hissed a bit and Harry had to pull back at that. Draco's lips followed him and he chuckled. Draco looked cross for a moment and then his cheeks coloured.

"You are still hurt. I don't want to hurt you." Harry murmured, his hands outside and around Draco's waist now. Draco's hands stayed inside Harry's trousers though and squeezed his hips before Draco looked at him softly and whispered, "Later then. I will be healed in no time at all."

Harry pulled Draco in his arms and placed his head on Draco's shoulders. Draco stroked his hair and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry whispered and then continued, "Welcome back."

Draco replied, "Thank you for bringing me back." and placed his chin on Harry's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long period of time.

It was Hermione who finally knocked on Harry's door. She smiled when she saw them together. She must have realized the truth when she saw Draco's eyes because her eyes shined and her lips upturned in a smile. Behind her, Ron breathed in relief and Harry wondered when they had started reading Draco so well. He wondered if Draco was surprised as well. He pulled back and saw Draco's eyebrows raised and realized that Draco was surprised as well.

His face was glowing with strength and so were his eyes. After a long period of time, Draco looked alive and Harry hugged him again.

"You have stopped shopping altogether Potter. We are going tomorrow. We need clothes."

"It's no fun without you." Harry muttered.

Hermione chuckled and sat down on her knees and Ron rolled his eyes. Harry smiled on Harry's shoulders and Draco continued his rant, "You don't even own proper robes now and your shirts are old. Honestly, Harry..."

Harry looked at his friends and smiled.

"Come on, you git. Your father is waiting for us, glaring at ceiling and muttering to himself." Ron smirked and Draco glared at him, "Don't talk like that about my father."

"Honestly, shut it. We have to go before he turns Severus mad with his ranting."

"Let's go." Harry whispered and stood up. Draco smiled and Harry grinned at him, his hand going to ruffle through his untamed hair and then they walked to the sitting room where everyone else had gathered.

XXXX

Please review. Next chapter will reveal certain things. It might break your heart. I will try to update as soon as possible.

Also, thank you for reading and reviewing this fic. I would really appreciate if you continuing reviewing.


	37. Chapter 37 Lucius's Tale

_**Chapter-37** _

_**Lucius's Tale** _

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself sitting cross legged on a couch with Draco's head on his lap. Lucius was sitting with Narcissa across them. Narcissa was lost in her thoughts and Lucius was staring at the fire, pointedly looking away from them. Remus, Severus, Hermione and Ron were also sitting on different couches in the room.

"Lucius, tell him. He needs to know." It was Remus who said this. Lucius had been quiet for the past five minutes and Lucius looked at Remus, his eyes stunned.

"You knew?" He asked and Remus sighed heavily, his eyes guilty. "Yes, I did. Your scent was all over him."

Lucius breathed and lifted a hand to stop Remus and then stared back at the fire.

"What is it, Lucius? Just spit it out." Severus finally snapped, his eyes curious.

Finally, Lucius started, "How much do you love my son, Harry?" and Harry stared at Lucius. Lucius looked at him, his right ankle on his left knee and his arms crossed.

"Father." Draco started but Harry lifted his hand from Draco's cheeks to place a finger on his lips. He received a soft kiss on his finger in reply and Harry placed his hand back on Draco's cheeks. The movement did not go unnoticed by Lucius and his eyes returned to Harry's.

"Do you love him enough to go against your own godfather, to trust him over everyone else, no matter who they are?" Came the question and Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What is the point of this question father?" Draco asked and Lucius replied, his body frozen, "Answer me."

Harry replied easily, "Yes. I do."

"Very well, then I will start. Years ago, when I was in my fourth year, I fell for your father. We had a secret relationship and met each other at night. I never told him that I loved him because he did not love me. I still don't know what his purpose of going out with me was but then he fell for Lily and told me so. I told him that it's okay and that we can stop our meetings and he just nodded and left." Lucius's voice was flat and his eyes towards the fireplace again, his legs apart and his hands joined. Everyone sans Remus was shocked.

Harry studied Lucius's posture carefully. His eyes seemed blank and his face was expressionless. His back was stiff and he was lost somewhere no one could reach him. Harry wondered if Lucius had loved his dad. He wondered why dad had led Lucius like this when he had not wanted any relationship with him.

"I -" He started and Lucius blinked before cutting him off, "But that's not the part you should worry about. Your godfather Sirius Black wanted me and I am not aware whether it was love or lust. I did not care to find out. Somehow he knew about our clandestine meetings and blackmailed me. He said that he would expose me if I don't agree to have a relationship with him. I, of course, refused. My housemates knew that I was a bi. I had thought that he would forget about it but I don't think he has. Then I joined the ranks of death eaters and forgot all about it. But, now, now I think that he is somehow connected to Draco's sentence and what happened after that."

Draco's head was not on his lap now. He was sitting straight, his back rigid as he stared at his father.

"Lucius, I know you think that James was not interested in anything except shagging you but-"

"Save it, Lupin. I am not interested. It was a school-boy crush." Lucius snapped at him and Severus spoke, "Lucius-"

"NO." Lucius barked and Harry saw that Narcissa's eyes were closed now, her hand on Lucius's wrist.

Thankfully, Hermione and Ron were quiet.

"Father, did you join the death eaters because-" Draco started and Lucius cut him off sharply, "That is none of your business."

Through all of it, Harry stayed quiet, reliving all the previous instances when he had confronted Lucius and the man had always avoided looking at him.

"I was your best friend. I have always been. You never told me." Severus muttered, his voice devoid of any emotion and Lucius replied curtly, "He did not want anyone to know. He wanted to keep it a secret. Though I did not care about him-" Lucius stopped speaking and Harry realized that Lucius was lying through his teeth, "-I didn't want my parents to know."

"As I was saying, after my sentence, when I returned and stayed with Severus for a few days, Sirius visited a few times and he tried to... become intimate with me."

Lucius's voice was deadpanned and everyone fell silent. Finally, Hermione spoke up after a few minutes, "Mr. Malfoy, did he say anything about Draco?"

He did not look at her while he replied, "No. But I had a feeling. He is still obsessed. I saw something flash in his eyes when I rejected him. He did not say anything but his eyes revealed many things."

"Lucius, James was not just experimenting with you. He was aware that he was a bi."

"I said, shut it. I don't care, not even a bit." Lucius snapped angrily at Remus. Harry looked at the blonde. His eyes were burning with an unnamed emotion. He stood up, his face rigid and his body straight and his intense grey eyes fell upon Draco and him and Draco tried to move away.

Something akin to fear flashed in Lucius's eyes and he looked at them and spoke in a curt voice, "Do not pull away from him because of me Draco. I do not see James in your husband. He has a lot of Lily in him. Severus is enough to tell you that. I want you to promise me that you won't distance yourself from him to suit anyone else, be that me or your mother."

"Yes, my son." Narcissa spoke. She was standing beside Lucius now. "Do not think that your parents have led a loveless life. I love your father and I always have and I always will. You don't have to be conscious in front of us. Harry is a lot like Lily. Isn't he Severus?"

Severus was quiet for a moment. Harry turned to look at the man. He was looking at Harry now, trying to search something in his eyes and Harry realized with a jolt that he was trying to find his first best friend in Harry. The man stood up abruptly and turned towards the door.

When he mumbled, his voice was melancholy, "Yes. Yes he does."

With these words, he was gone and Harry closed his eyes. He had known that Severus had always seen mum in him and had missed her.

 _What a mess. Two people who had grudges against dad now. Thank you so bloody much, dad._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not even notice Lucius walking towards the door with her wife. Only when he reached the door did Harry see him and he whispered, "Do you still love my dad?"

Lucius froze and he noticed Remus freeze and turn his face to look at Lucius as well.

Very slowly Lucius turned around lifted his right hand and placed it in display of everyone. Surprisingly, Harry noticed that he was not wearing any rings at all, not even the Malfoy signet.

Lucius flicked his finger and Harry's eyebrows rose when a ring appeared on his third finger. It was a diamond ring and the diamond was shaped as a stag which perhaps symbolised his father.

"He gave this to me twenty days after we started meeting discreetly. I gave one such ring to him too. After he told me that he was in love with Lily he gave the one I gifted him, back to me and waited for me to return his. I didn't. He didn't ask again."

The fact that Lucius had never replaced dad's ring with Narcissa's didn't escape anyone's notice and a new found respect grew in Harry's heart for the elder Malfoy.

XXXX

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy." Harry replied, his eyes full of wonder. Father flicked his finger and the ring was invisible again.

"Mr. Malfoy." It was Ron who said this and Draco had forgotten about Ron's presence at all. He looked around to find Remus gone. He must have been guilty and sad and must have escaped through the floo. Hermione was sitting silently, her eyes sad.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"I would like to bury the hatchet and move on. I am visiting my parents this weekend and I am inviting Harry and Draco as well. We will be having dinner. I would like to invite you." The man's cheeks tinged pink and father looked bewildered. Mother mirrored his reaction. Mother recovered from her shock quicker though and replied, "Of course. Mr. Weasley. Thank You."

"We would be honoured. Thank You Mr. Weasley." Father finally said and continued, "We would take our leave now. Please owl us if you need any help."

"I will stay in touch father. Where are you staying?" Draco blurted in a hurried voice and his cheeks warmed.

"Malfoy Manor. Do bring Harry with you.."

Harry looked at them, startled at the invitation. Father left after that and Mother gave them a little smile, her eyes sad before following father.

Ron and Hermione shifted close to them now and sat in front of them. Draco laid his head in Harry's lap again and Harry started stroking his hair.

"Harry, say something." Hermione whispered, clearly anxious and Ron just shook his head, "I don't believe this mate. I mean, Sirius?"

Harry cleared his throat before continued before speaking, "I think Ginny is involved as well."

Ron and Hermione looked thunderstruck for a few moments.

TBC

Please review


	38. Chapter 38 Strike 1

**_Chapter-38_**

 ** _Strike 1_**

A few seconds later, Ron started shaking with fury "She is married for gods sake and- how can you claim this?"

"We received a letter. The writer had written their name in the opposite order." He spoke and Draco stared at Harry before muttering, "Why did you not tell me about your suspicions earlier?"

"I was not sure earlier." Harry replied and continued with a sigh, his eyes trained on his best friend's white face, "She has not met us yet. She knows that I know. She expects you to be angry with me and abandon me."

"But Harry, it could be a mistake." Hermione whispered, his voice trembling and Draco sympathised with them. He was wondering how Harry could stay so controlled. It was difficult for Draco to digest the truth because Sirius was a Black and technically is his extended family. Harry should be devastated. Sirius was his godfather after all and most likely, there suspicions were correct.

"I remember her handwriting Hermione. She wrote to me as well. I did not tell about that letter to Draco. I had recognised her writing."

Draco stared at Harry and then sighed. He did not want to know what the damned letter was about. He smiled sadly when Harry looked at him but did not ask anything. Harry was startled for a second but then he continued speaking and Draco looked at Ron's white face.

"So, we have to-"

The door bell interrupted Harry and Draco wondered who was at there door at this time.

Blinky popped out of nowhere and murmured, "Blinky will check the door, Masters." and then disappeared again.

"Ron. Hermione." Harry murmured and Hermione blinked before looking at them. Ron's face was still white though now there were spots of red on his cheeks which were the symbols of his increasing fury.

They did not get any time to talk though because before anyone could say anything, they heard a loud, "Harry. Draco." and Draco froze. It was Black.

How could Sirius Black return at a time like this? Everything happened too fast after that.

Ron was up in a second and so was Hermione.

"YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE POTTER." Weasley shouted and they stared. "GINNY WILL NEVER DO SO. IT IS OBVIOUS THAT SOMEONE WAS POLYJUICED AS HER."

"But Ron, believe me-" Harry spoke and they were standing now. Ron's and Hermione's wands were out and were pointed at them. Harry and he did not need wands. They were trained in wandless magic.

"No Harry. He is right. Ginny would never do so. She loved you, after all." Hermione snapped at them sharply.

"Hermione." Draco whispered and Hermione's wand pointed at him as she snarled, "I am sure you have fed all this crap to him. He would never think so about Ginny."

Harry was busy brooding about his friends's strange reactions but Draco was not. He noticed that Sirius was still outside the door, listening and Hermione was trying to convey something to him through her eyes. Ron's eyes were not angry. They were just sad though his face was red as he shouted loudly, "Let's leave them Hermione. They are assholes and I do not want to see their faces anymore."

"You are right." Hermione said and they apparated, not giving any opportunity to Harry to speak.

As soon as they left, Harry turned to look at Draco and Draco blinked his eyes hard to convey the truth to Harry and Harry frowned, looking confused. He shook his head only a bit before taking his hand in his own and Harry licked his lips and gave him a barely perceptible nod.

According to Sirius, Harry was not on talking terms with him and he was really friendly with Draco. Draco had never really noticed the tight hugs that Sirius always gave to him or the way he had found the man looking at his arse a few times in the past but now it was coming to him. Sirius had always wanted to touch him in one way or the other.

He was still lost in his musings when all of a sudden, Sirius ran inside and hugged him tightly. Harry was in front of him and he turned around to look at them. Draco froze when Sirius buried his face in Draco's neck.

"I was so worried Draco. I heard you were injured and I was so bloody worried. Came as soon as I could. Initially I thought that Harry won't like it but then I remembered that Harry asked me to stay in touch so I thought that I would reconcile with him."

Draco felt a bout of revulsion when Sirius nuzzled his nose in his throat but when he felt the tip of his tongue graze his skin, Draco's mouth fell open. Harry was staring at them. Sirius's hands wandered on his arse and the small of his back and rested there.

He saw Harry's face becoming red with barely restrained fury and muttered, "Good to see you too Sirius. Now back off before my husband kills you." He wanted his voice to be a bit playful and wondered if he was successful. He was repulsed. For one last time, the bastard's both hands rested on Draco's hips and then he backed off with a chuckle and a mumbled, "Got carried away. Forgive me."

"I do not get a hug Sirius. I am your godson after all." Harry barked and Sirius spun around, probably alarmed at the tone of his voice. Draco shook his head and pursed his lips even as his fingers reached to scrub his neck and Harry breathed hard to control his own fury.

"I am the one who should be furious Harry. You had been disrespectful with me or have you forgotten? You still owe me an apology." Sirius murmured, his voice soft.

Draco shook his head again when there eyes met and Harry bowed his head, mumbling, "I have apologised before and I apologise again."

XXXX

"So, where are you staying?" Harry asked Sirius as they settled down. Sirius's hair were dishevelled and his eyes as blue as ever. He was looking fit and his eyes were on the bulge of Draco's trousers. He was sitting in front of Draco and him.

His hands trembled with fury and Draco held his hand to restrain him.

"Sirius." He whispered again and Sirius blinked before looking at him with an innocent smile, murmuring, "I was actually thinking of staying over here for a few days. I tried to rent an apartment but the good ones were not available."

Harry's anger rose and Draco's hand which was holding his on his thigh squeezed hard.

"Of course, you must be tired. I will have Blinky take your bags in the guest room." Draco spoke with a phony smile on his face. Harry could see fire in Draco's eyes. It was so unlike the fear that had been there for the past few years that Harry was surprised and felt a glee run through him. Draco's eyes that were fixed on Sirius told him that he will destroy Sirius and his smile suggested that he was already planning.

Very slowly, Harry smirked and mumbled in a cheerful tone, "Of course, dear godfather. you must be tired. Take rest and we will talk tomorrow."

Sirius looked at both of them in turns, a fake smile grazing his face and lust in his eyes.

"Blinky." Draco shouted and the elf appeared, Sirius's bags in his hands.

"Blinky will take Mr. Black in his room."

Sirius turned around and started walking.

"Hmmm." Draco murmured and Harry's eyes shot open in shock when his hands clutched Harry's hair and his lips crushed Harry's. Sirius was still in the room and Draco was behaving as if the man had left.

"I want you so much Harry." Draco murmured and bit him hard on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Harry moaned and wrapped his hands around Draco's neck as there lips met again and Draco dominated there kiss, his lips biting and his hands pulling his face the way he wanted.

"Want you so much. Want to tie your hands and ravish you. " Draco murmured and Harry's cock twitched.

He tried to dominate Draco by clutching his hair and turning his head to kiss him but Draco dug his nails on his back.

Harry moaned and Draco murmured, "Surrender. I want you to surrender Harry."

Draco's voice was husky and Harry murmured, " Yes. Yes. Want you to love me. Love you so much."

Draco's hands scratched his back and Harry moaned, his desire evident.

That was when he felt it. He felt Draco's magic enveloping him and he felt his legs lift and wrap around Draco's hips. Harry was shocked and turned on. Draco was bloody powerful and he was hard for Draco.

Draco's hands squeezed his arse roughly and he bit Harry's neck again and Harry moaned, "Take me Draco. Need you so much."

All of a sudden the magic that had enveloped them was gone and he was back on his feet. Harry was sweating and his body ached with need and he felt so bereft that he simply stared at his husband desperately.

Draco's eyes were full of desire and glee but there was a fake blush on his face as he faced Sirius. Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw Sirius's face. His hands were somewhere near his crotch but his face was white and his eyes were fearful.

"I didn't know you were still here. We are not used to having anyone around you see." Draco murmured, appearing abashed and Harry mumbled, his hand on his hair, his cheeks faking a blush as well.

"I am sorry you had to see this. We will just retire to our room now. Have a good night."

On this note, Draco pulled Harry in his arms and Harry's breath hitched as he wrapped his hand around Draco's neck and his legs around his hips.

It had been so bloody long and he needed Draco so much.

"Draco, please." He pleaded and Draco smirked, "Soon." and licked Harry's lips. Harry just moaned and buried his face in his husband's neck.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's arse and bit Harry's throat. Harry moaned loudly even as Draco apparated them with a murmured "Good night Sirius."

The last thing he saw was Sirius's shocked and terrified eyes and white face and felt a rush of glee in his heart.

 _Strike 1_

XXXX


	39. Chapter 39 Beginning of the end

_**Chapter-39**_

 _ **Beginning of the end**_

The moment they appeared in their room, Harry noticed it. Draco had been putting an act in front of Sirius. Draco dragged Harry to the nearest wall and all but slumped in his arms.

"Sorry but I can't." Draco's voice was quiet and soft and Harry closed his eyes and tried to get rid of his erection. But Draco was in his arms and he was as hard as Harry. Their erections rubbed against each other and Harry threw his head back, sweat trickling down his cheeks.

"Merlin! I can't." He whispered desperately and placed his hands on Draco's hips before pressing his lips in the junction of his neck and shoulder. He sucked the skin and Draco protested weekly, "Harry please."

But Harry couldn't stop. He wanted to. He wanted to stop so very desperately but he couldn't control his hands that squeezed Draco's arse or his teeth that sunk into Draco's neck.

"Please. Only this once Draco. I want you so much." He begged and left a trail of kisses from Draco's neck to shoulder.

"No. Harry. Stop." Draco protested in a week voice and Harry wished he could but his lips wouldn't stop their journey.

He had just touched the first button of Draco's shirt when Draco lifted his right hand and punched Harry right on his right cheek before backing off.

Harry stared, dumbfounded at Draco. Draco was breathing hard and his eyes were alarmed. Sweat was trickling down his forehead. and the first thing Draco did was to open the largest window in the room. Harry simply stood there. He was beyond humiliated. He had just wanted to make love with his husband. There were other ways to stop Harry. Draco did not have to hit him.

Cold fury spiked inside Harry and finally he got rid of his erection.

After breathing deeply with his head stuck out of the window, Draco turned towards him. Harry had not even realized that his fingers were on his cheek. Draco's eyes widened and he walked towards Harry, his eyes guarded.

"Harry." Draco murmured softly and Harry stared at him, his eyes furious and his hands clenched into fists.

"Harry, I am sor-" Draco started speaking and walked towards him. Harry simply lifted his hand to stop his husband.

"Forgive me for wanting to love my husband Draco." Harry murmured, his voice low and controlled and his eyes boring into Draco's alarmed ones.

"I panicked Harry. The room was closed and apparition in closed rooms alarms me." Draco murmured, his eyes guarded now. He kept his distance from Harry which was a good thing. Harry was angry and his pride was wounded and he was afraid that he would do something he would regret later.

" I thought that you meant it." Harry said and then laughed bitterly, "I should have known that you didn't. You would never initiate anything unless it's absolutely necessary. I wonder Draco if I disgust you since you don't even touch me anymore. We are more like room mates Draco."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Harry dismissed him before sighing and unbuttoning his shirt.

He breathed hard, trying to ignore Draco's presence behind him. He shrugged off his trousers and left the boxers on.

"Do you want me to put my trousers back?" He asked, his eyes on Draco.

Silver eyes looked at him desperately before the blonde shook his head and murmured, "Of course not. Why would I want that?"

"Seeing as my mere kisses disgust you, I thought perhaps I would discomfort you as well." He whispered bitterly and walked towards the bed.

This was the very first time Harry had lost his patience with Draco. It was not because Draco rejected his advances. More than a decade had passed since Harry took Draco away from that hell and even though they had been separated for a long while, at-least Draco should be comfortable with Harry's kisses, at-least he should be comfortable enough not to hit Harry like this.

"See if I touch you again Draco." The words escaped Harry's mouth as he stared at the ceiling, laid down on the bed. Draco was on the entryway of the bathroom when he spoke and the blonde froze before replying, "I apologise. You have to understand Harry that I have-"

"That you have not gotten over what happened more than a decade back, that you are so averse to me touching you that you had to hit me. I am your husband Draco. You should have just asked me to stop." Harry muttered and Draco snapped at him, "I tried. I -"

"Your protests were weak. Perhaps you have forgotten me Draco due to our separation but I haven't. I know when you mean it and when you don't. Just- just drop it, all right. Don't lift your hand at me ever again. I will keep away from you. I should have gotten used to not being able to touch you but I guess I haven't. My bad. Good night." Harry muttered and closed his eyes. The door to their bathroom slammed shut which meant that Draco was angry too.

Draco returned a few minutes later and scent of his shampoo was all around Harry. The urge to take him in his arms and breath in his neck was so strong that Harry had turn his back towards Draco and clench his hands into fists.

He felt fingers on his forearm and warned, "Don't." before shrugging them off because Draco's fingers were creating tingles in his entire body.

"We are looking for a suitable place for the academy tomorrow, that is if you still want to make a lab for yourself in the same building and teach the art of potions to the willing students." Harry asked sharply and he heard Draco sigh.

The next thing he knew was that lips were pressing on his head and a voice whispered in his ears, "Of course I do."

It had been a long and tiring day and now Harry would have to pretend to fight with his best friends.

The desire to catch Ginny and Sirius and whosoever was responsible for what happened to Draco was so strong that he wanted to get up and strangle his own godfather in his sleep. He was only a bit away from getting up and running towards Sirius to torture the information out of him.

Sirius was the only source of information they had right now. Ginny would just get Sirius murdered and the flee away if she realized that Harry could get him to spill everything. He couldn't be rash. He needed evidence to finish them off. Rest assured, once he has secured enough evidence, they would regret the day they decided to destroy Draco's life.

He would ensure that they do. Draco shifted close to him and he tensed but Draco didn't touch Harry and Harry relaxed again and closed his eyes.

XXXX

"What the hell?" Sirius glared at the read headed woman in his fireplace, "I told you not to contact me unless I ask you to. If I am caught-"

"Then don't get caught. Anyways, I am giving you a portkey. As soon as you are alone with Draco tomorrow morning, activate it and it will take you straight to The three broomsticks. Do it tomorrow otherwise I am -"

"All right, you stupid cunt. I will do it." He snapped at Ginny. She was utterly crazy. Harry was madly and irrevocable in love with Draco. He would never leave the blonde for anyone and now Sirius was very terrified for himself. He was just sure that somehow Harry knew. The looks that his godson gave to him when Sirius embraced Draco were enough to terrify him. Merlin only knew what he would do once everything is out of the box.

"This is the beginning of the end Ginny." He warned her and she smirked, "End of Draco Malfoy's marriage with Harry, end of Malfoy's pathetic life. Now even Ron and Hermione are supporting me. We met at The Burrow today for a family dinner."

Sirius was almost sure that they had put an act for his benefit but there was no point of speaking it out. the woman had gone mad. Nott had been smart to have backed off at the right time.

He just closed the fireplace off after taking the bloody portkey. It was in the shape of a coin and Sirius placed it on his table before laying down on the bed to go to sleep.

XXXX

The door closed quietly, so quietly that Sirius did not even hear it.

The small figure ran towards the room of the master of the house to warn them.

XXXX


	40. Chapter 40 Apology

_**Chapter-40**_

 _ **Apology**_

Harry woke up before Draco the following day and blinked a couple of times before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes and sat up. With a jolt, he reminisced everything that had happened the previous night. Instantly, shame overcame him and he stared at the opposite wall.

 _What the hell did I do?_

These words rang in his mind over and over and he turned to look at Draco. Draco was not sleeping. His eyes were open and tired as if he had not slept at all.

"Harry I am sorry." Draco averted his eyes and spoke softly, his fingers tracing random patterns on their bed sheet. Harry wanted to slam his head on the wall he had been staring at.

He had said all that bullshit in the heat of the moment.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I am sorry for saying all that bullshit." Harry spoke softly. But Draco wouldn't look at him. He was quiet and Harry knew there was no point of comforting the man. No words Harry could say would soothe the sting.

"Draco." Harry murmured and placed his hand on Draco's wandering one. The fingers stopped but Draco didn't look at him.

"I wish I could. I wanted it but still I didn't want it." Draco whispered and Harry closed his eyes, regretting his stupid words.

"I overreacted Draco. I didn't mean it. I love you and will wait as long as you want. I know the wounds might take years to heal that is why I suggested visiting Neville." Harry whispered. Draco had still not removed Harry's hand but he was not looking at Harry at all.

"Draco." He murmured desperately and Draco moved. Before Harry even knew what was happening, Draco had moved close to him and was kissing him urgently. His hands were on Harry's cheeks and Harry's eyes shot wide open as they met Draco's.

It was so bloody clear that Draco was trying to please him. The kiss was good and Harry loved every minute of it. It was not forced. Draco loved him and loved kissing him but right now Harry knew that fear was as much as the reason of this kiss as was desire. Draco's eyelids lowered and he changed his angle to get a better access to Harry's mouth and Harry started hating himself.

Somehow, he managed to detach his mouth from Draco's and when Draco pressed closer, he shook his head firmly. Draco's eyes were desperate but not from desire or lust. They were desperately terrified.

Harry simply stared at Draco speechlessly for a couple of minutes. What had he done? He was the only one Draco trusted. What the fucking hell had he done?

"I just- I just don't want us to fight and get separated again. I am your husband and should be able to satisfy your needs Harry." Draco spoke desperately and backed off. He sat up and pulled his hair and Harry stared, his heart beating wildly.

He had never felt so guilty in his life. How was he any different from those men who had violated Draco?

"I love you so much and I should be able to make love to you. It has been more than a decade. I should be able to move on Harry. I am so sorry." Draco whispered, still pulling his hair in frustration.

His apology broke Harry's heart. His eyes stung and he wiped them but the tears gathered again and then Draco continued, "I will try to do better. I promise. Just- just don't fight with me. I can't handle separation again."

Harry couldn't help it anymore. He breathed hard and wiped his eyes. The unshed tears were wiped off and were replaced by more but he wiped his eyes again and sat up. He had to do this. He had to say this. It was required. He had fallen into the category of people who could manipulate Draco. He was dangerous and it was horrifying. The only man who was supposed to love Draco unconditionally had manipulated him.

He had married Draco and he had vowed to protect and love him. He had broken those vows the last night.

"Draco, listen to me." Harry whispered as he sat up and his voice broke. He had never imagined that he will have to say these things. But it was necessary. He loved Draco, no matter what he had done the last night. He had never loved anyone as he loved Draco and thank god, Draco had punched him before things had gotten out of hand.

Draco looked at him, his eyes startled and Harry took another long breath. He was not a teenager. He should have had a better control over his hormones. Draco trusted him. It was difficult to say this but he had to. He had brought this upon himself.

"Draco, no matter what-" He stopped because tears had gathered in his eyes again. His vision was blurred as he continued, "It does not matter who does it Draco. You have to back off if you don't want to."

"But you are my husband and you have a right to-" Draco whispered, his eyes on Harry's and Harry couldn't control a lone tear from slipping from his eye now. How should he tell Draco that he had to be cautious of the only man he loved, the only man he trusted.

"I don't Draco. No one has a right to touch you without your permission." Harry muttered and wiped his nose after sniffing. He continued after a second's pause, "Just because I am your husband, it does not mean that I had a right to force you or say those horrible things. I am sorry and I can perhaps never forgive myself for slipping. I tried so hard Draco. I -" Harry stopped again because his voice broke and he hated this. He had always hated crying. He hated tears.

"I am so very sorry for making you think that I have a right to force myself upon you." Harry stopped because next came the words that were most difficult to utter but had to be said. Draco had to understand.

Draco was staring speechlessly at him now, his mouth open in shock.

"You have to understand one thing Draco. Rape-" Harry stopped speaking and then breathed hard. It came down to it. He was as bad as those bastards. Just because Draco pushed him off and nothing happened it didn't mean that nothing could have happened.

He continued softly, "Rape is rape Draco, no matter whether it's your husband or a stranger."

He blinked his eyes, his vision blurred now.  
He would never forget this. He slipped. Anything could have happened. Draco had healed a lot that is why he pushed Harry away.

"Are you insane Harry. Nothing happened." Draco spoke, utterly stunned and Harry closed his eyes, muttering, "Because you pushed me off at the right moment. It could have."

"I pushed you yes but then I slept with you and you were hard and you controlled yourself. You didn't even attempt to do anything. You didn't assault me Harry. You didn't know that I was putting upon an act. It was a natural reaction." He whispered and tried to hold his hands but Harry pulled away, muttering, "Don't defend me. What's wrong is wrong."

"Stop blaming yourself for everything. You didn't assault me." Draco spoke frantically and Harry shook his head, looking at Draco sadly.

He had known that Draco would say this. They needed to see Neville.

"I should have controlled myself Draco. I didn't do anything because you didn't let me." Harry spoke softly.

"You would never have hurt me and I am your husband. It is only natural to -"

Harry couldn't control himself from hissing, "It's natural to know instantly that you need distance. It's not natural to pounce upon you when you are vulnerable and want me to understand. It's most certainly not natural to blame you of all those horrible things. Marriage is not about sex and just because we are married, I don't own you. Engrave these words in your mind. Why don't you bloody understand? "

Harry pulled his hair in frustration and concern before continuing, "Stop defending me."

"All right then. I forgive you." Draco muttered and Harry stared.

"I understand that you reacted wrongly in the heat of the moment. You had plenty of time to assault me if you wanted it but you didn't. So I forgive you. Just forget it." Draco whispered and moved forward, embracing him tightly.  
Harry laughed bitterly at his words, "I can't forgive myself so quickly and I can't forget this."

"You are not god and you can commit mistakes. You realized yours and I forgive you because I love you."  
Harry does not answer and Draco heaves a heavy sigh before pulling Harry on the bed to lie beside him.  
Harry seeks solace in Draco's arms, his thoughts still on how he had been a moment away from destroying the only man who had trusted and loved him and placed his life in Harry's hands.

"Harry it's all right. I am fine. You didn't hurt me. Just forget last night." Draco whispered and Harry realized that he was the luckiest man on this earth. He couldn't forget. He wouldn't. He will always remember so that he never makes this mistake again.

He turned around and kissed Draco's forhead looking deep inside his eyes.

"I am sorry."

"I forgive you. It's okay." Draco whispered, his arms around Harry's waist.

"I am still sorry." Harry whispered earnestly because saying sorry wasn't enough.

Draco simply sighed and embraced him, whispering, "Sleep. We still have an hour."

"Sorry." Harry whispered again but it wasn't enough and so he closed his eyes, wondering what would be enough. The last thing that he heard before sleeping was Draco's voice singing a soft lullaby to him.

XXXX  
Please review


	41. Chapter 41 Caught

**_Chapter-41_**

 ** _Caught_**

Not even fifteen minutes have passed when Harry's eyes open and he sits up on the bed. Draco watches him in concern. They still have a quarter of an hour before they need to make breakfast.

Harry heaves a noticeable sigh and Draco watches as a shudder wracks Harry's entire body.

"Harry." Draco murmurs and Harry doesn't look at him which of course worries him.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Draco whispers. He wishes he was over his past. He wishes that he could let Harry make love to him. Harry places his face in his hands and shudders again. Draco sits up in concern and tries to pull his hands away from his face. Harry's eyes are pained and Draco can't bear it. He leans forward and kisses his lips softly before whispering, "What's the matter?"

Harry doesn't answer. He simply looks at Draco for a few minutes before pulling away and getting out of the bed.

He stands beside it and flicks his hand. Suddenly their double bed transforms into two single beds and Draco is too stunned to even ask anything.

Harry stands quietly and looks at Draco, his arms crossed and his eyes sad. A few minutes later when Draco has finally gotten over the shock, he gets up from the bed too and stands in front of Harry.

"All this because I refused you to make love to me." Draco whispers. He isn't asking. He is damn sure that this is the reason.

Harry pulls his hair as if frustrated and Draco stands quietly, waiting for his answer.

A few seconds later Harry answers him or rather puts a question in front of him, "Can you honestly say that you want to sleep with me?"

Draco frowns before nodding, "Yes. I do. Why won't I?"

Harry nods and then speaks up softly, "You have the burning desire to sleep next to me. Are you sure?"

Draco opens his mouth and then closes it.

"That's what I thought. We are not going to sleep together until you want to." Harry mutters and Draco breathes, his heart beating rapidly, "You are leaving me again, aren't you, like you did years back?"

Harry stares at him for a few moments as if shocked speechless and Draco continues, "How are we going to put a united front in front of Sirius and Ginny then?"

Suddenly Harry places his hands on Draco shoulders and starts shaking him hard.

"It is not about sex. Just because we are not sleeping together, it doesn't mean that I don't love you or I am going to leave you. There is absolutely no way to make you believe that I love you Draco, not after what I did yesterday."

"But, I should I have told you that I was acting. I shouldn't have refused." Draco whispered softly and Harry took a deep breath, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Draco is shocked, to say the least.

"I have been trying to explain this to you since morning Draco that what I did was wrong. I should have backed off when you said no-"

Draco cuts him off, "It was too late. You were too excited."

"I should have backed off damnit, why don't you understand this?" Harry mutters, his hands on Draco's shoulders and his eyes still shining.

"We don't have to sleep separately." Draco whispers ad Harry shakes his head, "This is not a punishment Draco. How should I explain this to you?"

"You are punishing me and I am sorry." Draco replies. It's strange. Harry's words are going over his head.

"You are not listening to me. Calm down. Take a deep breathe and listen to me properly Draco." Harry whispers, his green eyes boring into Draco's, "I love you. I loved you even when we got separated and I will always love you, till my last breathe. I want you to - to take the first step Draco when you feel like taking it not because I want you to."

XXXX

Finally Draco breathes deeply and looks at him, searching his eyes for a trace of lie. On finding none, he replies, "Okay." and embraces Harry. Harry sighs in relief, his hands wrapping around Draco's waist. He places his head on Draco's head and murmurs, "Today is going to a hard day Draco and I want you to trust me. I want you to believe it when I say that I love you and won't leave you, no matter what. it will give you strength to fight whosoever you have to. After that we have to visit Neville and then we have search for an appropriate building for the academy as well. I have been receiving owls inquiring as to when will I open it. How will I go through today if you don't trust me. It's high time you resumed the potion making business as well Draco. You have worked so hard."

After a few minutes, Draco pushes back and looks at Harry with thoughtful eyes and replies, "I trust you. I know that you love me."

"Now, let's get ready. They have done their share of the work. It's our turn now. Back then, Draco you were a boy who was lost and frightened but now you are a successful potions master and have been invited to Britain by Kingsley himself, the judge who gave the judgment to banish you from here. Not just Britain, but various ministries have been owling you to live in their country. Always remember that there are people who would fight for you if you disappear. Remember that your duelling skills equal mine and that no one can overpower or control you now." Harry whispers, Draco's hands in his and Draco breathes before murmuring, "Okay."

Having said this, Harry presses a soft kiss on his forehead and they starts getting ready for the day. To say that they had been shocked when Kreacher had appeared from no where in their room stating that Sirius was planning to capture Draco today using a coin as a portkey will be an understatement.

Kreacher loathed Sirius and over the years, the elf had come to respect Harry and Draco.

Who had known that he would be cause of Sirius's downfall again.

Half an hour later, they are ready and Draco presses a soft kiss on Harry's mouth before looking into his startled eyes quietly. He is actually relieved that they will be sleeping on separate beds until he wants otherwise and he is astonished that Harry actually decided to do this. He kisses Harry's forehead softly and embraces him.

It is going to be a difficult day and he wishes that they come unscathed at the end of it and that they can finally get them imprisoned.

"I am ready." He whispers after pulling back from Harry's arms. Harry grins at him and mutters, "We are going to throw a huge party after all this is over. We are going to invite all our friends."

Draco smiles at him and replies, "Yes. I think that would be nice."

Draco opens the door and walks out and turns around to look at Harry. The green eyed man has kept his emotions in control till now but now his face is quite transparent and all the terror is clear on it. He doesn't want Draco to go. Harry has waited long enough for this day but now Draco can see that Harry doesn't want any of this.

"Be safe." Harry whispers, his voice low and his eyes utterly terrified.

"I can take care of myself Potter." Draco mutters haughtily, attempting to lighten his mood but fails. The terror is still there and Harry closes his eyes and turns around. Draco wishes he could empathize with him. he wishes he could know what Harry was feeling right at this moment but he doesn't think he can understand it completely.

He sighs and walks down the stairs and towards the kitchen and takes jam and bread out of the fridge, waiting for Sirius to come.

XXXX

The moment, Harry feels the wards shudder, he jumps up. This means that Sirius has taken Draco and Harry has to alert the aurors now. They had planned this in the middle of the night. They had sent Kreacher with letters for Kingsley and Ron. Ron and Hermione had somehow involved their entire family in the plan and so they had a lot of help now. It was almost too easy. Almost because he really did want to know who was waiting for Draco. He hopes it is Ron and one of his brothers. They are the only ones Harry trusts.

He sighs and floos over to Kingsley's office.

"Hello Harry. So all set." Kingsley asks, on his feet the instant Harry stands up.

"Yes." Harry nods, "They have just left."

"Aurors are ready. I am sending them to the site." Harry nods and apparates to the Burrow, which is of course, 'the site'. Ron and Hermione have somehow convinced Ginny to bring Draco there so that they can terrify him into divorcing Harry and get her married to Harry instead.

It is a surprise that she is desperate enough to believe that Harry will marry her. He hides behind a tree and waits for Draco and others to apparate. The aurors arrive one by one and position themselves at different locations waiting for them as well.

XXXX

Please review


	42. Chapter 42 Caught

**_Chapter-42_**

 ** _Caught_**

Draco follows the plan and lets Sirius take him to 'The Three Broomsticks'. He opens his eyes and pastes fear on his face, murmuring, "Wha- where have you brought me?"

Sirius doesn't reply. Instead, he stops near a table for two and sits on it. Draco sits across Sirius quietly and cautiously. He can't let Sirius escape which the man will if he is given even a single chance.

When Draco watches the door open and Ron enter with Fred and George, Draco barely stops himself from sighing in relief. They tip toe towards them, indicating the waiters and owner to stay quiet. By the time, Ron pokes his wand on Sirius's back, the game is over. Draco points his hands towards the man and stands up.

Sirius watches him astonished and terrified eyes.

"Your game is over and if you want to live, you will come quietly with us." It is Ron who says it and Draco mutters, "It was quite impossible to believe that you were behind all this. All those years, when you pretended to be my friend, you were actually just biding your time."

"Guess who told on you Black?" Fred mocks and George continues, "Kreacherrrr. Your old friend."

"Karma is a bitch isn't it Sirius? Now, you will pretend that you have captured me until Ginny has lowered her guards. I want her spit everything out. You will either do this quietly or we will get your sentence increased." Draco mutters curtly, his fingers pointed towards Sirius. A white light escapes them and suddenly Sirius starts having trouble breathing. Draco is furious and now that he has finally got the opportunity to take his revenge, he wants to punish this man.

"We don't have time mate." Ron whispers, his eyes sympathetic and triumphant.

"Yes, our dear sister is waiting." Fred murmurs and as usual, his twin continues, "Yes. yes. The show must go on. Let's go."

Sirius stares at Draco with terrified eyes all the while, not even uttering a single word, not even attempting to move, his gaze steady and terrified on Draco, trying to breathe. Finally Draco drops his hands and Sirius heaves a huge breathe before Wealseys pull him up.

XXXX

Harry watches them apparate right in front of him and smiles at Draco and the Weasleys. He avoids Sirius's eyes entirely.

Draco smiles back at him and Ron nudges the blonde before muttering something. Draco glares at him and the twins snicker.

Harry shakes his head in amusement and follows them under his invisibility cloak.

The aurors enter as well, disillusioned so that they are not visible.

Ginny is sitting inside, a picture of insanity, pacing back and forth. Her brothers are there and so are her parents. They look apologetically at Draco. Draco shakes his head at them before Ginny finally looks at him, her face twisted in an ugly smirk.

XXXX

"Finally, you are here Malfoy. You don't understand do you. Harry is mine. You can't stay away from him, eh? I am going to have to remove you from my way then, eh?" She mocks and Draco sneers at best, "I am not scared of you Weasley and while your are at it, care to tell me how you accomplished to get me involved in whoring myself for money."

Ron and the twins are doing a good job. They are holding his hands and the other Weasleys are there as well.

"You see, little Malfoy, I blackmailed Shacklebolt who was a judge at that time to banish you out of this country. But then Harry just had to follow you." She mocks, settling down a chair, her legs stretched in front of her.

He sneers at her and mutters, "Bitch."

"So Pansy and Nott polyjuiced into Hermione and Ron and we lured you into working in that hotel and then Sirius polyjuiced into one of those hulks and brought two others to get you started. Sirius left for France after that and Pansy left for the Dursleys. I stayed here waiting for Harry who found you and then married you. Then when I received the news of your seperation, I waited for him tor return but he didn't return. Instead, he got back with you. I couldn't have that now, could I? So I started sending you those letters and provoked him to return with you. Your clients have missed you Malfoy."

She finishes her speech and then starts laughing. Draco smirks when Ginny's own brothers cast incarcarous on her and her eyes widen in shock. Suddenly, her entire family is standing in front of her, their wands pointed at her and she glares venomously at everyone.

"Traitors. I will not let anyone live in peace." She snarls

Finally, her gaze stops at Sirius whose hands are tied as well and yells, "You bastard. You dare double cross me."

"Leave me. Please leave me." The voice belongs to Pansy who was trying to flee. Aurors bind her in thick ropes. She stares at Draco, her eyes pained.

Suddenly, Harry is standing right next to Draco. Draco jumps in surprise. One minute he wasn't there and the other minute he was.

"You see, Ginny, the joke is on you." He murmurs viciously, "I despise you and I want to finish you off here and now but I would rather have you thrown in Azkaban for your entire life."

His green eyes gleam with fury and Draco takes his hands in his. Ginny glares at their entwined fingers.

"I am so disappointed in you Ginny." Ron murmurs and the rest of her family starts expressing their disappointment as well.

"Good bye Weasley. Have a nice life. You too Pans and Black." Draco sneers at them and Pansy flinches on hear her nick name from his mouth. Black looks at the floor in defeat.

Draco tries to nudge Harry but he won't move. He is glaring daggers at Black and if looks could kill, Black would drop dead.

"Come on Harry. Lets go. It's over. We have things to do. We can involve my parents in the party planning too. They would enjoy it. We will celebrate in the Malfoy manor." He murmurs and Harry looks at him with soft eyes, searching for something.

"I am happy Harry. Happy and avenged. They will lead the rest of their pathetic lives in Azkaban and I want to really live now, heal and live with you." He murmurs and kisses Harry's lips right in front of the Weaslette. She shrieks and he kisses Harry again, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

XXXX

Harry smiles on seeing Draco's smile. He has waited long for it.

"Visit us after throwing them in Azkaban Weasley, Granger." Draco murmurs and embraces Harry. They apparate to their home. Finally it's over.

They land in the seating room and Draco flicks his fingers. A soft music starts playing and Draco places his hands on Harry's shoulders.

As they dance to the music, Draco smiles and laughs and Harry revels in it.

"I love you." Draco murmurs when the song comes to an end and they simply stand in each others embrace.

"I love you too." Harry murmurs and embraces Draco tightly. He watches their reflection in the mirror. They are looking, beautiful, perfect, free and Harry knows that he has to be patient with Draco. At that very moment, Draco rises his face and looks at him with those silver eyes of his and Harry decides that Draco is worth it and that he will wait as long as he has to if it makes Draco happy.

Draco smiles and leans forward to take Harry's lips in his. Harry closes his eyes and gets lost in Draco's lips.

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _There will be a time skip of five years in the next chapter._**


End file.
